


You Can't Be The One

by TazzyKy



Series: Abandoned/Reworking [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyKy/pseuds/TazzyKy
Summary: When a 19 year old Dipper Pines returns back to the Mystery Shack with his twin sister, his old nightmares return to plague him. The return of the dream demon gives the twins an interesting welcome back summer.





	1. Welcome Home!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story that I've ever posted so please be easy on me. If you notice any misspelled words please let me know! I really hope you enjoy this story! It might be really bad and I'm sorry if it is.
> 
> Bold and italic text indicates them being in the Mindscape.  
> Italic text indicates when Dipper's in a dream.  
> Bold text indicates their thoughts.

 

"Ford no! You can't be serious about this!" Stan stumbled forward to his twin.

Ford was kneeling on the dirt with a gun pointed at his head. Tears streamed down his face, his broken glasses slowly fogging up. Mabel sat farther back holding a broken Dipper in her arms. His body in a mess from the fight. Ford gave his small family a crooked smile.

"I'm so sorry it has to end this way. Sometimes you have to die to protect the ones you love."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A young boy ran through the darkness. He was lost. Afraid. Clueless. Confused. And absolutely terrified. But his legs didn't stop, despite the sharp burning pain that coursed through them. The darkness appeared to stretch on forever. No beginning. No end. A booming laughter came from behind him. Much closer than he would have liked. It was twisted. Not human at all._

_"Where do you think you're going kid?! You can't escape from me! W̷̨̛̭̭̅̄͊͂͘͘͝e̷̢̢͙̹̭͚̦̠̦̱̾̔̌'̶͚̜̤̻͇͍̭̋̔̔͜͠ŗ̴̪͎̦͖̝͉̰̆̀͑͐̅͐̇̚ę̶̤̺̯̟̓̾̅̈́͆̌͐̚͠ ỉ̷̓̓͊̆̕͝n̴̝̞̝̤̭̼͉̗̰̎͆̈͛͆̃͆͆̈́  m̷̨̢͚͔̫̙̋͋̚y̷̨̗̙̣̱̺̍͊̓̾͝͠d̵͔̟̬̺̅ō̶̲͈͓̬̥̬̏͑̒̆ͅm̵̳̰͌̅ͅa̵̢̛̲̥͍͕̞̔̂̿̉̋͊͆͗ḯ̸̯͎͙n̵̖̠̬̺̒̊͊̕!̴̡̨̢͉̠̭̠͔̃!"_ _The voice was practically behind him. Speaking demonically into his ear._

Dipper shot up bed. Sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. His chest rising quickly as he attempted to control his breathing. His arms trembled as they kept him sitting up. Chocolate eyes raced around the room until they landed on a sleeping figure. Mabel. She slept peacefully across the room with Waddles at her feet. Her chestnut brown curls entangled around her sleeping face. Dipper let out a long sigh, pulling his legs over to the side of the bed. He ran a hand through his own chestnut curls. His legs began leading him out the attic door and down into the old kitchen.

The old shack they lived in was passed down from their great uncle. After the death of great uncle Ford, Stanely retired to a remote island. He handed the old keys to his favorite grandkids. The thriving Mystery Shack attractions were shut down and closed off. The gift shop was turned into a studio for Mabel to work on her art. Dipper had turned Stan's old room into a small study for him to sulk over bills and work on his writing. Ford's room remained untouched. Neither wanting to rid themselves of any memory of the old man. Paint chipped from the inside and out. Wooden floor boards grew out to be seas of splinters. They creaked with every small step you took through the shack. Repairs came to a complete stop the moment Soos and Melody had a baby. Wendy no longer came around the shack, she had moved to Idaho for college, too busy to ever return home to visit Gravity Falls.

Dipper's legs collapsed him into one of the old chairs that sat at the dining table. His eyes glanced to the clock above the fridge. 3:29 AM. Dipper was 12 when the nightmares began to haunt his life. They began the night he and his sister first visited Grunkle Stan. He hoped that their exotic adventures in Gravity Falls would spark up something paranormal. This however, was not the exotic adventure he was looking for. His dreams began getting haunted by a small yellow triangle. He wore a small black tip hat. Thin noodle like arms and legs adorned his body. One large eye sat in the middle of his face. Strangely enough, he had no mouth. Luckily or them, Ford was able to banish the demon before Dipper and Mabel's summer ended. Unlucky for them, Ford died in the process of removing him. He hadn't had a dream like that in the past 7 years. Not until tonight that is. 

He held his face in his hands, elbows resting tiredly against the wooden table. 

"It's nothing. You're just reliving some bad memories. He's not back."

Dipper whispered to himself before pushing himself from the table. 

**Y̷̘̲̻̦̕͜ơ̵͚̪̠͋̿̎̈͠u̴̲̾̚'̶̺͈͇̣͙̈́̄͗̉͒͊͜͜͠r̵͙̝͑̒̍̀̀̄̽ę̴̩̆̽͛̉̚͝ w̷̢͙̝̻͎͂̈́r̴̪̈͋̇̈́̅͝ö̶̬̙̥̣̓͋n̷̹̼͊̂͆͐̊g̸̨̨͉͕̓̀̈̄̂̾͠͝͝ k̸̛͕͓̖̮̉͋͝͠i̵͙̼̖̘̐̑̊̎͒͛̍̍͘͠ḋ̵̖͓̺̘̲̣̏̽̍͌̇̓͆̕̚ͅ.̵̢̱̤͖̹̣͚̇̿̊͘.**

Dipper's body tensed up. Ford had promised them all that what he would do would finally rid them of the creature. The vile creature that had tormented Dipper's summer, night after night. He shook his head, refusing to believe that he was back. He slowly made his way up the stairs and into the attic. As the door creaked open, Mabel rose from her sleep. She brought a hand up to rub her eye.

"Dip? Is everything okay?"

He glanced at her, crawling into the warmth of his bed.

"Yeah, fine."

Mabel let out a little hum before laying back to sleep. Dipper kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling for the rest of the night. He was too afraid to try sleeping for the night. He thought back to those years ago, when Ford gave up his life. He ran through everything the man had explained to them. Nothing made sense. There was no possible way that the dream demon could be back in his life. Yet there was no other demon capable of pulling Dipper into the Mindscape. And Dipper had no power to bring himself into it. There was a small possibility that a new demon had risen after his death. But he didn't think there was a high chance. His mind flicked back to Ford's lab. It still sat, untouched, under the shack. He could do some research through the old notes. But he'd have to wait until he was alone. Mabel kept the key in her nightstand to ensure that Dipper wouldn't try digging down there. He couldn't just try digging through it, what if she heard him right now? Or walked in on him during the day? There's also the fact that she would question where he had been the entire day. He could't just lie to his own twin.

He smacked a hand against his forehead. He'd have to send the day acting like nothing was wrong. Then the following night, he'd sleep and see what would happen. If he was pulled back into the Mindscape, he'd have no choice but to tell Mabel. If he wasn't, then he had nothing to worry about. His life would be undisturbed. His thoughts wouldn't stop. They kept stepping over each other until the sun crept its way into the room. Mabel soon woke up from the bright rays hitting against her face. She sat up, stretching.

"Good morning Dipdop."

She turned her head to look at him. Heavy bags formed under his eyes.

"Morning. What do you want for breakfast?"

He began getting out of his bed but was stopped by Mabel's hands pressing down on his shoulders.

"Hell no, I know you didn't go back to sleep last night. you stay up here, try to get some more rest. I'll go make breakfast and bring it up when I'm done."

Dipper couldn't argue with her. He sighed a defeat and laid back down. Mabel dashed out of the room. Dipper let out another sigh, closing his eyes. Maybe he could test his theory right now rather than waiting.

_Darkness. He stood in a black void Chills shot down his spine as something yellow glowed in the distance. His feet stumbled to move him back. The object was too fast. It shot right in front of his face. The same golden eye staring into his soul. His knees began to shake as he collapsed to the black ground. The laugh that he feared so much fled into his ears._

_"Told ya."_

_The triangle snapped his fingers. Flames lit up the black space around them. They burned away the darkness to reveal the forest that resided just outside of the shack. Except he couldn't see the shack. Dark towering trees surrounded him. His heart screaming to jump from his chest as his legs began to take small steps. The laughter boomed throughout the forest, making it impossible to pinpoint the direction it came from. His legs began to tremble as he sprinted through the trees just praying he'd escape it._

Dipper screamed. His body jolted up. His hands began to pull and tug n his hair. The door creaked open Mabel walked into the room holding a tray of food. She placed it on his nightstand before sitting beside him, rubbing circles into his back.

"Dipper? What happened?"

He glared up at her. Eyes clouded in anger and terror. He simply shook his head. He began rocking back and forth. Mabel continued rubbing his back.

"You're fine. It's just a bad dream. You were just reliving a bad moment. He can't touch you anymore. He's dead. Now eat your brunch so you can get your day started."

She ruffled up his brown curls before getting up to leave. He swatted at her hand as she pulled away. Tired eyes watched as the girl left the room, most likely heading to her studio. He swung his legs over the side of the bed before pulling the tray of food into his lap. He poked away at his eggs as his mind raced around. Taking a few bites of the meal, he brought the tray downstairs with him and place into the kitchen. Perhaps Mabel would be interested in finishing it for him. His legs dragged him into his office. He plopped down into the chair and began typing away at his computer.

Dipper had the honor of being able to publish one of his many unfinished novels he'd written. The book didn't sell much when it was first released, but after a few months people began noticing it. They craved more from the new author. He had spent the past five months trying to write up the sequel to his book, but to no avail. He had been suffering from a writer's block lately and these new nightmares would not be helping.

His fingers moved around the keyboard just randomly pressing away, hoping he could spark something. 2:38 PM. No progress was made other than four new pages of mindless letters. He let out a loud aggravated sigh as he slammed his head down onto the desk. Mabel's head peeped into the room.

"You okay bro bro?"

He shook his head against the table.

"I've got nothing for this new book! I can't think whatsoever. My short career is over. I'm finished!"

She rushed into the room to kneel beside him. Resting her head on his lap.

"Maybe you need a change of scenery. We can pack a couple bags and leave Oregon for a couple weeks. It might help with your thoughts."

Dipper didn't reply as he stood from the desk and left the room. Mabel followed behind him quietly watching as he wet up to the attic. He began stuffing clothes into a bag, Mabel soon copied his actions. They dropped Waddles off with Grenda and made their way to the bus. Within a few hours, the twins were sitting on the Gravity Falls bus heading to a nearby train station. They spent the 6 hour ride planning where they would go and what they would see and when they'd come back.

"Who knows Dip, you might even need a few more weeks there. We might have to stay longer than expected!"

Dipper shook his head, a small smile was on his face. His sister was always the more bright and cheerful one. She always managed to turn a bad situation into something good. Dipper only knew how to make the situation worse.

"Don't get your hopes up. If we're gone from the shack for too long then it'll start to fall apart. I've got so many repairs to do when we get back."

"Don't think about the shack. This is our mini vacation to forget the troubled shack and help you with your story."

The twins decided on a small beach town in California. It had less than 200 residents and no tourists, just the perfect get away to avoid dealing with people. The sun had fallen by the time their train had left the station. Mabel laid across the seat to sleep. Dipper, however, sat beside her and stared blankly at his laptop.  **A bit of research might help ease my mind,** Dipper thought,  **Who knows, it might even help with my story.**

He pulled out a notebook from his bag and began his work. Glancing down every so often to make sure Mabel wouldn't wake up and question him. He didn't like keeping things from his younger twin, but he also didn't like to make her worry about him. With Grunkle Ford gone he was all on his own. There was no one to help him and he sure as hell couldn't crack the coded writing that the old man created. The internet didn't do much either. Everything he found was false. Lies created to give people a story. He slammed the computer shut, causing the girl to shift beside him.

His fingers massaged at his temples. With the nightmares coming back, his time in therapy would have been for nothing. His old dreams began to claw their way back into his thoughts, old terrifying nightmares of his friends and family being killed by the demon. He turned his head to watch the trees fly past them. Images of a yellow triangle flashed around in the darkness as he was pulled to sleep.

_Everything was grey. His laptop still shut before him, notes scribbled around on the paper beside it. His sister was missing. He threw himself out of the coach in search of the girl. He stumbles around to find that every other cart he went into was empty. Music played softly behind the last closed door. He pushed it open. In the front of the cart, something glowed brightly. His heart sunk to his feet when the yellow demon rose from the seat._

_"Hey kid! Thought you could run away from me, didn't you? You can't escape from C̵̨̧̨̞̮͉̳͕͔͋̑̿̔̓͜͠i̵̘̝͖̮͎̣̪̬̮͍͌͐̎̅͋̋̃̚͘p̷̧̜͖̘̫̳̥͌̔̍ẖ̷̨͓̮͚̑̊̋̐̓͋͗͑̕̕e̴͖͉͖̓̒͌̋̕̕r̸͇̜̞̤̋̎̈́͝ͅ.̵̥̝͈̝͎͇̥͚̱̾͝"_

_Dipper fell to the ground. His mouth dry, arms trembling as they tried pulling him away_

_"What do you want from me?"_

_Dipper's voice was almost nonexistent. The demon merely laughed before him._

_"You'll find out in time kid."_

There were no screams as he woke up. Only the soft sound of the train gliding over the tracks. Mabel was standing, pulling their bags down from the rack above. She stopped and smiled at him.

"It's about time you woke up, we'll be at the station in about 5 minutes."

He nodded as he put his things away. He stopped when his hand pulled the notebook down, thank god almost all of it was scribbled out. A bell chimed throughout the train as it came to a stop. The twins walked around the town trying to find their small apartment. A few people walked around the streets. A while later, they stumbled into the small place. A tiny dining room, small kitchen, and three doors: one leading to the bathroom and the other two leading to the bedrooms. Mabel pushed past her brother, running to claim the bigger room.

He smiled as he plopped down at the dining table. Mabel walked back into the room with her knitting supplies. She was working on matching sweaters for her and Dipper. Her twin sat beside her, once again staring blankly at the screen before him. 

"I swear, you're always doing the same thing every time I look over at you. How long is this writer's block of yours going to last?"

"This kind of thing isn't easy. I never thought that the first book would get that much attention, so I never thought about an ending for it."

"Why don't you just start over? Instead of forcing another one, write a new story. Pick out one of those old ones and publish it. Some books are better left unfinished."

He stared at his hands trying to think about her words. She had a good point. Dipper was an excellent writer, as long as he wasn't being forced to do it. When it just flowed out of him, it was perfect. But all of his other stories lacked something, that spark that just made it perfect. Which was why they all remained unpublished. He began digging around the files on his computer.

"Which story should we use then? Aliens? Big foot?"

"Your nightmares. They would make the most incredible horror story. Who knows Dip, they might love it so much they'll turn it into a movie."

Dipper stared blankly at the girl.

"I'm not sure I want to be forced to think about them."

"They're in the past bro bro. Grunkle Ford told us that he's gone for good."

His fingers tapped at the table.

"I'll think about it."

She gave him a small smile before returning to her knitting. The twins sat together peacefully as the day came to an end. They became too tired to head out and find food so they finished off their snacks. They said goodnight and headed to their separate rooms. Mabel drifted off to sleep the moment her body made contact with the bed. Dipper, on the other hand, sat up in bed, too afraid to shut his eyes. If he slept now, then the demon would only return to haunt him. Perhaps he could call up his old therapist and request a new prescription. His brown eyes stayed glues to the opposite wall for the rest of the night. Every time his eyes threatened to close, he'd slap himself awake. He watched as the sun slowly made its way into his room. As it rose up, so did Mabel. She knocked softly on his door before cracking it open.

"Are you awake yet?"

He rose from the bed, stretching his body.

"Yeah, I'm up."

"Well get ready, we need to go into town to find food."

Dipper nodded before obeying his sister. A small cafe sat a few blocks from their apartment. They sat beside a window that allowed a perfect view of the ocean. Dipper's chocolate eyes stayed focused on the moving waves. The waitress set down their drinks as Mabel began to talk.

"Figure out what to write about yet?"

"Not really. I'm liking your idea though, I'm just not sure if I'm ready to think about it that much."

She glanced at the water.

"How about we spend the day at the beach? Maybe it'll inspire something."

"Mabel...what if I'm just not good at writing anymore?"

"Don't say that, you're an excellent writer. Trust me Dip, I go through this all the time when I'm trying to come up with a new piece. You'll get over it just give it some time."

He nodded slowly, bringing the cup of tea up to his lips. Once the twins finished off their breakfast, they headed to the beach. Mabel threw off her clothes leaving them beside Dipper as he placed down a blanket. He closed his eyes allowing the sound of the waves to speak to him. Only a few other people sat with him on the beach. Mabel being the only one in the water. Her body floating peacefully. Dipper thought back to their first summer in Gravity Falls. The day they met Mermando rushed through his head. Mabel was making her way up the beach to her sibling. She laid beside him on the blanket as he spoke.

"What about mermaids?"

Mabel glanced up at him.

"How often do you see a famous book about mermaids? People crave the feeling of being on edge. It doesn't really have to be about your nightmares, just maybe about a scary demon?"

He nodded slowly. His fingers mindlessly drawing in the sand. He glanced down in disgust to see a triangle dug into the sand. His hand smashed down to get rid of it. The twins spent their day on the beach. Mabel sunbathing and taking dips into the water. Dipper spent his time hiding under the umbrella, either sketching the water or trying to write his story. Mabel sat close to the water, allowing it to barely kiss her feet as she watched the sun set. Dipper began packing up their things before calling her over. Dipper was silent that night. He didn't have the energy to speak let alone eat. Mabel watched him with a worried look, she didn't want to upset him by bringing up the bags under his eyes. He didn't finish his food. Almost half of it was left on his plate as he headed off to bed. The moment his body made contact to the bed, he fell asleep.

_The warmth of the sand heated up his cold body. The sun slowly drying the ocean water from his skin. He sat alone on the beach. No one around to bother him. The soft waves sung a lullaby to him. Urging him to come back. He felt himself slowly standing, his legs making their way to the water. He hissed when the cold ocean hit against is legs. But he didn't stop. He walked and walked until his feet couldn't touch the ground anymore. His body floating in the water. Something soft began to rub lightly against his leg. Giggles escaped his mouth as the creature moved further up. It gripped around his waist, beginning to pull him under the water. The waves still sing to him, keeping him in a trance._

_Arms wrapped around him, holding him. He leaned against the body with a smile. He glanced down at the water to see that it was a tail that was around him, tangling his legs together. The body behind him began to chuckle softly. A hand snaked up to cup over his mouth as he heard the twisted laugh. His body was forced under the water. His eyes watching as the world above him began to darken._

His eyes opened slowly. A story about mermaids was now out of the question. He sat up to the smell of bacon drifting through the small place. Mabel's soft hums could be heard through the thin walls. Dipper slowly made his way out of his room and to the dining table. His chin rested on the table as he looked at his twin. This continued on for the rest of their time there. Mabel would force Dipper to leave the apartment in search of inspiration only for them to return late at night. All the walking they would do wore him out to the point where he instantly ell asleep, dealing with the nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is long and boring! I just needed to get this out of the way before we could start the real story. I wasn't too sure how to set up the story but I hope you like it!


	2. You Shouldn't Be Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and italic text indicates them being in the Mindscape.  
> Italic text indicates when Dipper's in a dream.  
> Bold text indicates their thoughts.  
> **Warning profanity is used in this chapter**

Mabel threw open the door.

"Mornin' Dipdop! Are you ready to head home?"

Dipper nodded with a smile as he dragged his bag out of the room. The train ride back to the bus stop was quiet. Both wrapped up in their work. Mabel had just begun the second sweater for their matching pair and Dipper had finally gotten his inspiration. His fingers typed away furiously at the keys. A smile was on his siblings face as she hummed quietly. They soon found themselves sitting on the bus, anxious to get back to their little shack. Mabel began quickly on their dinner when they got back. Dipper unpacked their bags as she cooked. 

Shortly after dinner, Mabel was stretched out on her bed with Waddles laying against her. She wrapped her arms around him to look at her brother.

"Goodnight Dipper."

Dipper hadn't been able to take his eyes off of his laptop. His rough draft for his story was finally complete, allowing him to begin the real one. It created a good distraction to keep him from falling asleep. He didn't want that summer to repeat itself for the twins. Throughout the night, Waddles would occasionally open his eyes and blink at the man before going back to sleep. Mabel found herself being awoken by the sun and her siblings loud typing. She looked at with a frown.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"I got too busy writing the first two chapters of my book. I'll take a nap later, I promise."

She bit her lip before rolling off the bed and heading to the kitchen, the pig following at her heels. The smell of eggs flew around the house finding its way to Dipper's nose. He tossed the laptop away and ran down the stairs. Mabel was just setting down the plates as he darted into one of the seats. She stared at him with concern as he dug into his food.

"Dipper, have you gotten any sleep this past week?"

He dropped the fork in his hand and looked up at her slowly. He knew this question would come up but he thought he still had a few more days to prepare a lie.

"Not really...but it hasn't been bothering me. It's the new book. It's been taking up my time."

"Stop lying to me. I'm your twin! I know what's going on. Why didn't you tell me? Did you even think to call Dr. Strange?!"

"It's nothing Mabel. He even said himself that I'd be dealing with backlash from the nightmares. I guess it just took longer than we all expected."

"I can't believe you Dipper Pines. I'm your sister for crying out loud! You should have told me when you had the second nightmare! I can't believe you'd keep something like a secret from me!"

"Mabel stop! I'm not 13 anymore! You're not Grunkle Stan or Ford! Stop trying to baby me like you always do. I can take care of myself."

Dipper pushed himself away from the table to storm out of the room. The young girl flinched when she heard a door slam shut. She went through her day with silence around her. Waddles stayed close by her side everywhere she went. Night began to fall, yet Dipper still hadn't left the room. She knocked softy on the door before opening it. To her horror, Dipper wasn't in the room. She dashed up the stairs and into the attic. No Dipper. She ran around the shack, searching every secret door they had, yet he never showed up.  **Soos.** Dipper always tuned to the older man for help. She reached for her phone and dialed his number. They weren't even in Gravity Falls. They were visiting Melody's parents in New York. Mabel's heard sank as she made her way to the back porch. Her eyes searching the trees. Nothing. She sunk to the steps, waiting and praying that the monsters within hadn't taken him. 

Dipper sat at the edge of the hidden lake. He watched silently as the deers began to leave the water. He drew a few more lines in his sketch book before closing it and tossing it back into his bag. He always found peace at the lake. No one else in Gravity Falls knew were it was located. Every time he showed up a creature was in the water acting as the perfect model. He stood up, taking a flat stone with him. He pulled back his arm to toss the rock across the lake. It bounced 8 times before sinking  to the bottom.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone skip a rock that many times."

Dipper jumped when he heard the foreign voice behind him. He turned to see a handsome man standing a few feet from the trees. Black slacks covered his legs. The sleeves o a white button up where rolled to his elbows, revealing tattoos that swarmed his arms. A yellow waist coat hugged his body. A large grin was plastered to his face. Golden blond hair was slicked back, giving Dipper a perfect view of the black eyepatch and a single golden eye. He tipped his black top hat with one hand, the other resting on a black cane.

"Good evening Mr. Pines. What brings you to the middle of the forest?"

Dipper raised a brow at the man.

"I should be asking you the same thing. You remind me of someone that I know. Or maybe you are that person that I'm thinking of. Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've ever met before. After all, I would've remembered someone as beautiful as you."

Dipper felt his cheeks heat up. The man strolled closer to him, a black gloved hand held out to him. Dipper slowly reached out to shake it. The man's hand gripped him tightly, pulling him closer. He spoke inches away from the brunet's ear.

"The name's Bill Cipher."

Dipper's entire body went still. Goosebumps rose up on every inch of his skin. His mind screamed at him to run, but his legs stayed anchored to the spot. His brown eyes slowly looked up.

"But I-I thought you were dead. How could you be-"

"Alive? Well you see here kid, your Grunkle was wrong. What he thought was the solution was merely a way to greatly weaken me. He was so close to fully getting rid of me too. But little Sixer didn't do his research too well. And now look at him. Rotting six feet under the ground."

"Why did you come back?"

A wicked grin flashed onto his face.

"I missed my favorite toy."

Images from that summer flashed through Dipper's mind. The sleepless nights. The scenes of his family dying before his eyes. The horrifying screams that filled the shack. The sight of Gravity Falls burning to ashes. Weirdmageddon. Then the aftermath of that summer. The days spent with the therapist trying to fix what the demon had done. The nights spent crying over the loss of his great uncle. Despite the years of therapy and the mountain of prescriptions, Dipper never fully recovered from the trauma like his sister did. Bill's hand moved to grip Dipper's chin, forcing him to look up into the golden eye.

"Oh how I've missed the smell of fear that comes off of you. It's intoxicating. But we've got some real business to talk about little Pine Tree. You see here, I'm on the run from some other demons. Some wait in the Mindscape for me to return to recharge, while others are walking the Earth trying to hunt me down. You and your little shack are my last resorts to stay alive. The magical creatures that reside in this forest are enough to keep me hidden from those who walk on its ground."

Bill tapped a quick finger against Dipper's birthmark.

"This right here, is what protects me in the Mindscape. Ford made sure to place a seal onto your mind before he passed away. It makes it nearly impossible for any demon to enter your mind and torment you. But I'm not just any demon. I'm the one who rules the Mind. I brought you into the Mindscape. I can override the seals protection on you meaning I can still get in your head. But the other demons can't. So if I spend my nights running around in that messed up brain of yours, I'll be able to recharge my energy and remain hidden. Do you get where this is heading?"

Dipper slowly nodded his head. Tears had formed in his eyes and had managed to roll down his cheeks.

"You need my help to protect you. But I don't want you around. I don't want you in my head. I don't want you living."

The smaller man kicked against Bill's shin allowing him time to take off towards the shack. Branches and shrubs raked against his body as he ran. They tore at his clothes and through his skin. His eyes switched from the ground to the trees before him. The sun had begun to set, the forest grew dark. His feet stumbled over the roots that stuck out from the ground. His legs wanted to give up, until he caught view of the totem pole that sat outside the Mystery Shack. His legs began to speed up as he screamed for his sister. He ran out of the trees to see her standing outside, running over to him, with Waddles right behind her. The fat pig's head tilted as Dipper came to a stop before his sister. He wrapped his arms around her, both falling to the ground. He held her in his arms, crying into her shoulder. Their legs tangled together as she tied to calm him down.

"Dipper, what's wrong? What happened?"

He shook his head, unable to speak. His quiet tears turned into violent sobbing. Waddles stood beside them, watching them as they laid in the dirt. One of Mabel's hands combed softly through his brown curls while the other rubbed circles into his back. She whispered soft words into his ear. A loud snap came from the trees behind them. She glanced up to see a man towering over them. The golden eye glowed down at her. She felt the fear beginning to take over her body.

"Who are you?"

"Why don't you answer for me kid?"

Bill poked Dipper's side with the end of his cane.

"It's Bill. He's back."

Dipper spoke through the sobs. Mabel's fear was quickly replaced with anger. She twisted out of Dipper's grip and approached the man. Her hands reached up to grab his collar, pulling him down to her height.

"Stay the fuck away from us you monster."

She threw him down.

"Come near this shack again and I swear to god I will kill you."

She quickly turned to Dipper, helping him up. He stared past her, eyes beginning to widen. She glanced over her shoulder, something glowed behind her. She spun around. Bill's golden eye was pitch black. His usual blue flames were burning red around his body.

"You're funny Shooting Star! You really think that a simple threat will keep me away?!"

"Ford's research can keep you away!"

She spat back at the demon. His laughter never dying down, instead, it grew louder.

"Ford's research is gone kid. When he died, so did the protection he had n that underground lab. Every little page, every little word about me is gone. Burned up to ashes. You've got nothing!"

Fear shot through her body. Dipper still stood behind her. His tears had calmed down. He brought a shaky hand to rest on his siblings shoulder. She turned to look at him.

"He can't hurt us Mabel."

"What are you talking about Dipper?! He traumatized you! He can and will kill us if we don't do something!"

"No he won't. Why do you think he hasn't attacked either of us yet?"

She looked back at the demon The flames around him died down, leaving the grass around his feet burned.

"What happened Bill? Lost all your powers or something?"

"Hardly. I swear, if you and Dipper weren't related, I'd tear you apart.

Mabel turned back to her brother, expecting an explanation. He began to speak with a shaky voice.

"He needs me. If he harms either of us, he loses the protection."

"Protection? What the fuck could a demon need protection from?"

"Other demon."

Mabel spun around to look at Bill.

"Other, not as powerful, demons who want me dead. Kinda pissed them off. They're trying to hunt me down. If I stay here, then it's complete protection from it all. I don't want to hurt either of you, I swear. I just want to live."

"Dipper, there's no way we can keep this thing under the same roof as us."

Dipper looked over at the blond.

"I think it could work. Think of him as a servant."

"Kids please! I promise, I'm different now. The human body keeps me restricted. I don't have the same powers as I once did. I can't do much damage. I won't harm either of you."

"What did you do exactly? What could cause so many demons to turn on you?"

Mabel stood inches from him. Although she was a good foot and a half shorter than him, her confidence made her intimidating.

"I uhh, did something really illegal and frowned upon to demons. I really can't say honestly. I'd just get in more trouble for it."

"What do we get in return for letting you stay with us?"

"I'll help out around the shack and not kill the both of you."

"You wouldn't even be able to do the last one Bill!"

Dipper called from behind them, he had begun to pet Waddles in an attempt to calm down.

"I swear, I'm gonna punch him. How about a deal? I won't cause any harm to either of you in exchange for letting me hide out in the shack."

"I'm gonna need more if I'm accepting."

"I won't hide anything from either of you. I'll tell you anything you want to know, given that the information can't lead to my death."

"Sounds good to me, what about you Dipper?"

They looked over at him. He sat on the ground leaning into Waddles. Arms wrapped around the pig's neck. His cheek squished into the animal's side. The warmth radiating off onto Dipper, soothing him. He held up his thumb to the duo.

"Looks like you've got yourself a deal Cipher."

She held out a hand to him. Bill simply shook his head.

"Sorry Shooting Star. But Dipper has to be the one to shake."

"What? Why me?"

Dipper clung tighter to the pig.

"Unlike your sister over here, we've got a bond. A sort of connection. Makes the deal stronger. But uhh, there's one part of it that you won't like. Since I'm in my human form, the deal loses a lot of strength. Restricted power. So, in order to bring back that missing strength, a kiss is needed to seal the deal completely."

Dipper gagged.

"Mabel's got this."

"Fuck no, I'm not kissing a demon. You're the one he's after anyways. You've got the 'connection'."

Dipper groaned before standing up. He dusted himself off as he stood before Bill. His hand raised up, flames dancing around it. He gulped, trying to contain his fear at the sight of the flame. His hand crept up slowly. Tears attempted to escape from his eyes as his hand dropped to his side. Bill pulled him close to his body, planting a long kiss onto the boy's lips. He pulled away with a large smile. Dipper's face began to heat up. He walked back to Waddles, returning to his position.

"There's just one problem left. We don't actually have a spare room, let alone a spare bed. You'd have to sleep on the couch."

"Oh, why can't I just sleep with Pine Tree?"

"Like hell I'd let that happen. I'd rather be set on fire than sleep with you!"

"I can arrange that."

"Watch it Cipher! You either sleep on the couch or on the ground. Just for a few nights until we can situate where you'll sleep."

"Alright fine! Just keep the pig away from me."

His golden eye stared down at the pink lump. Dipper stood, making his way quickly into the house. Mabel and Bill followed behind him. Dipper disappeared into the kitchen to begin dinner, leaving Mabel to find extra blankets and pillows for Bill. The demon sat at the dining table, watching Dipper move around with a tired eye. His fingers tapped against the wooden table. Dipper was tense, knowing that his nightmare was sitting right behind him. And not 5 minutes ago he had locked lips with it. A chill ran down his spine. He was disgusted by it, yet something in him warmed at the idea of kissing Bill again. Bill rested his chin on his hand.

"Oh Pine Tree, if you're down, I'm down."

The demon licked his lips, earning the boy's attention with his words. Dipper slowly turned around to look at him.

"What are you talking...Can you read my fucking thoughts?"

"Lie I said, I can override the seal. Tapping into your mind helps me hide. Plus it's fun to listen to your thoughts."

Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose.

"God Bill, if you're going to live here don't do that. Stay out of my head."

He pouted as the boy turned back to his cooking. Mabel walked into the kitchen, sitting across from Bill.

"The couch is ready to go. But I guess I forgot how tall you are. It might be a bit too small."

"There's always my option."

"No Bill. We both sleep in the attic, I'd rather not have to sleep in the same room as you."

Mabel glared at the demon. His eye was focused on Dipper's back. His fingers still tapping against the table. Mabel put her hands on the table.

"Okay Dipper, let's switch. I'll finish cooking."

Bill glare at her, ripping his eye away from the kid. Dipper turned around confused but didn't argue. He took her place at the table, keeping his eyes fixed on his hands. He could feel Bill's eye looking at him. He glanced up.

"So Bill, tell me about the Mindscape."

"Kid you already know about it. What's there to tell?"

"I know about the one in my head. Not the actual realm that you come from. The one that you created and rule."

"It's dark. Everything's black and white. There's a reason dream demons are feared, we only cause nightmares. You see, my realm isn't the most fun. Honestly it's boring as hell. You just sit around, looking at a void in front of you. But a big void. Like a black hole. You can either sit around, or you can do what I do. Terrorize the lives of humans. It's the best way to pass time. And a good way to relieve energy."

"What kills you?"

"Not using power. If we were to just sit around in the Mindscape doing nothing, our power eventually eats away at us until we don't exist anymore. We've got to use our powers to avoid dying. Hence why nightmares are a thing."

"Can't you create good dreams?"

"We can. But it's much more entertaining to watch the fear on human's faces. The way you guys just react to it all is priceless."

"You told me you practically created the Mindscape. Shouldn't it be impossible for you to not return to it."

"As long as I'm in the Mindscape, I'm good. I can recharge my energy. Only problem is that I can't go into my Mindscape. They're waiting for me there to return. That's why I came to you Dipper. I can hide out in your Mindscape. Although the seal will make it a bit harder to recharge."

"But I don't want you going into my head anymore. I can't handle anymore nightmares from you."

"We made a deal remember? I can't harm you, physically or mentally. Your dreams are safe from me. I don't have to terrorize it, I just have to walk around in it. Get it?"

Dipper slowly nodded. Mabel set three plates down on the table. Spaghetti with meatballs. The twins favorite thing to cook. They began digging into the food. Bill poked at it with his fork. Mabel looked at him with a frown.

"If you're a human body, then don't its effects affect you?"

"Oh they do, but the necessities aren't as great. For me they're more numb than yours is."

"Eat anyways. I'm not about to wake up in the middle of the night to make you something. And I don't trust you to make something on your own."

"Jeez, is she always like this Pine Tree?"

Dipper shrugged. He was too busy with his food to pay much attention to the two. They finished their dinner in silence. Once they were done, Mabel stayed behind to clean up while Dipper took care of Bill. He lead him down the hall to the bathroom.

"Alright Bill. Here is where you'll wash up and do your personal stuff. I suggest you take a shower before sleeping. It helps cool you down at night. I can get you some extra clothes if you want."

"Yeah sure, sounds good."

Bill walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Dipper glanced around the small room.

"I'll get you a towel."

He pushed himself from the doorframe. He stopped by the laundry room, picking up a clean white towel and walking back to the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Bill standing shirtless in the bathroom. Of course the pretty faced demon would have a great body to match. But bruises ran over his body. Some small cuts where scattered around. Dipper set the towel down on the sink, his fingers lightly touching Bill.

"What happened?"

"Uhh, yeah, I guess I've been in this body for some time now. When I first got into the body, I didn't have much of a plan formed. But then I remembered this shack and you. I had to make the trip here in this body to be safe. Other demons found me quite easily before I got close to this town. It isn't easy to kill a demon, but they did their best to do it."

Dipper looked up at him with worry in his eyes.

"It's nothing kid. I can barely feel it."

"I'm sorry to hear that Bill. Really. Maybe a long shower will help. I'll find some clothes."

Bill smiled softly as he left, closing the door behind him. He got into the shower letting the warm water ease his aching body. Sure he could heal himself, but the human form had its limits. He could heal the damage just enough to ensure that he would survive it. He couldn't heal it fully to end the pain it brought. Dipper walked to the stairs, noticing Mabel sitting in the living room. Her eyes fell to floor, ignoring the pictures on the screen. Dipper's hand rested on the handrail, one foot on the bottom step.

"Are you okay sis?"

She looked up at him startled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just kinda on edge I guess. Even though we made the deal with him, I don't really trust him. Maybe it would be a good idea to let him sleep in our room. Just for a week maybe, until we're sure we can trust him.

"Mabel no. I'm not about to let him into my bed. He'll be just fine down here. There's nothing to worry about. Except for getting him a place to sleep and some clothes. He can borrow some of mine, but he is bigger."

"Yeah, we'll take care of that tomorrow. Thank god Grunkle Ford left us a good amount of money in the will."

Dipper nodded, making his way into their room. He dug through the boxes and chests that sat in the corner. He picked out a few things that could keep Bill going until they had bought him new things. He hopped down the stairs, holding the clothes close to his chest. Mabel was fast asleep on the couch. Waddles sat at her feet, curled up into a small pink ball. He made his way to the bathroom, lightly knocking on the old wooden door. It creaked open, Bill smiled at him taking the clothes from his hands. Dipper walked back to the living room, shaking his sister's shoulder. She mumbled something to him before dragging her legs up the stairs. Waddles following slowly behind her. He took her place on the small couch, flipping through the channels. Bill emerged from the bathroom moments later. He stood in the doorway of the living room looking at Dipper.

"This couch is so small! I'm like twice its size."

Dipper turned to look at him.

"You could always sleep on the floor if it's such a problem.

"Shut up."

Bill plopped down beside the small boy. Dipper rested his head against the demon's shoulder.

"I'll tell you what, if you clean the gutters tomorrow, I'll let you sleep in my bed tonight."

"Deal."

Bill held out his hand with a large grin.

"I'm not kissing you again."

Bill pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and falling against the couch.

"Then how can you be sure that I'll actually do it? You know how us demons are. We don't play fair unless we're under a deal."

Dipper sighed and grabbed the collar of Bill's shirt. He pulled him close to him, giving him a quick kiss and shaking his hand.

"Happy?"

"Very."

Dipper glanced to the clock.

"I'm heading to bed. You can either come over now or stay down here to watch some tv."

Bill shot up from the couch, already standing by the stairs before Dipper could turn off the tv. He lead the way up into the attic. Bill made his way into the bed first, patting for Dipper to lay beside him. He bit his lip before crawling in. The demon wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist, his nose in Dipper's curls. Dipper rolled his eyes, letting the sound of Bill's heart beat lull him to sleep.

_Dipper was in his room. But not exactly his room. It was drained of all colors. Black and white. The bed across the room was neatly made. Giggling sounded from outside A pig oinking loudly. He made his way through the plain house, going out to the back. His sister ran around being chased by her pet pig. Dipper stood close to the door, watching the joy on his sister's face. A pair of arms wrapper around him as a chest was pressed against his back. A face rested on his shoulder._

_"Isn't this nice Pine Tree?"_

_He leaned his body against Bill._

_"Yeah, perfect."_

_His sister stopped running when she noticed the couple watching her. She smiled brightly before waving to them. Waddles had caught up to her, rubbing his pink snout against her bare legs. She took off running again._

_"Just perfect."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this new chapter. As you can see I'm pretty bad at writing.


	3. First Day With A Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and italic text indicates them being in the Mindscape.  
> Italic text indicates when Dipper's in a dream.  
> Bold text indicates their thoughts.

The sun made its way into the room. Shining onto their closed eyes. Mabel groaned from her bed, throwing her pillow at the window before throwing her blanket over her head. Dipper breathed in deeply. His waking body beginning to notice the body beside him. Reality hit him as he remembered his little deal with Bill. He looked up. The golden eye shut, fast asleep. The other still covered by the black eyepatch. The body beside him began to stir. The eye fluttered open, focusing on Dipper.

"That was a nice dream kid."

"Oh shut up. You still have to clean the gutters, you won't be smiling after that."

Dipper sat up to stretch. Bill's arm draped over the boy's lap. Dipper looked around the room to find his sister staring up at him.

"I thought you didn't want that thing sleeping in your bed."

"I also don't wanna clean the gutters."

"A deal? Dipper Pines, did you really kiss him again? Willingly?"

Bill raised his head to nod before plopping back down. A smirk rose to Mabel's face. She slid out from under the sheets, making her way to the bathroom.

"God, she's not gonna let that go. Alright, let's go. I need to show you what to do before it gets too hot."

Dipper threw off the sheets. Bill groaned from the bed. He stuck out his arms and began motioning for the boy to return. Dipper only chuckled.

"Get dressed. It takes a while to clean them. I'll be in the kitchen."

He slipped out of the room allowing Bill to groan loudly alone. Mabel was locked in the bathroom, getting ready for her day. They'd have to take Bill into town later to get him new clothes. But first, Dipper wanted this chore out of the way. Maybe it really was a good thing that they brought him in. Dipper wouldn't have so much work to do anymore. He stood in the kitchen quietly making breakfast. Shortly after he placed the eggs and bacon onto their plates, a body walked into the room. Mabel sat at the table drying off her hair.

"Where's the demon?"

"He's upstairs sulking. I don't think he's ready to be a human yet."

"Well he's gonna have to get over it if he wants to keep living. Waddles."

The pig looked up at her with dark wide eyes.

"Go get him boy!"

The pig took off towards the stairs. A loud scream was heard from the attic. Footsteps began moving around the room above them. Moments later, Bill walked into the kitchen. The pig following behind him.

"I told you to keep this thing away from me!"

"And Dipper told you to get up. How are his clothes fitting you by the way? I'm going out with the girls in a few, I might as well do your shopping while I'm out."

"They're small. You humans and your tiny sizes never made sense to me."

Mabel nodded as she stuffed food down her throat. Her phone began buzzing violently in her pocket. She fumbled with the device as she pulled it out.

"I'll see you two later! Try to make anymore deals while I'm gone!"

She gave them a wink before dashing out of the room. Dipper looked down at his food, his hands holding his head.

"I'm going to end her."

"I can do that for you!"

Dipper glared at the demon. Bill simply smirked before returning to his food. Once they finished, Dipper placed the plates into the sink. He led Bill out to the shed opening the door.

"Find the blue ladder for me."

Bill looked at the messy shed. Things stuck out from the ground. Objects threatening to cut away at your body with one wrong move. He twisted his body around the objects finding the ladder and safely escaping. Dipper motioned for Bill to follow as he made his way to the side of the house.

"Alright, all you've gotta do is clear the junk from the gutters up there. Drop them down here below to the ground. When you finish, get a garbage bag from the shed and pick it up. You might have to rake some of the leaves that you drop down. Trash is out back. You can come in when you're done, until then you're stuck out here. Got it?"

"Yes mom."

Dipper hit the back of his head before going back into the house. He cleaned up the dishes before going to the bathroom to clean up himself. He stood in the bathroom, wrapping the towel around his waist. He smacked himself on the forehead when he realized he forgot to grab clean clothes. Bill had started cleaning the gutters not too long ago, he had plenty of time to get dressed in the attic. He made his way up the stairs and into the attic. He slipped his body into the room, closed the door behind him. He dug through his dresser trying to find his clothes. After a few seconds, he dropped the clothes he held and turned around. Bill sat on the bed behind him. His eye lidded as it looked at the boy. Dipper could feel his face begin to heat up.

"How did you finish already?"

Dipper's hand clenched at the towel around his hips.

"I'm a demon remember? All I have to do is snap my fingers and it's done."

His eye lingered on the human's body. He leaned forward on the bed, his elbows resting on the soft surface. Locked fingers held up his chin. His tongue poked out of his mouth to lick his lips.

"Jesus fuck Bill. Can you please leave the room so I can change?"

"You know, I could. But I'd rather you lose the towel and join me."

He pat the bed in front of him, a devilish grin growing to his face.

"Funny. Now get out."

Bill pouted, rising from the bed. He made his way over to Dipper, a hand on either side of him.

"I think we both know who's stronger. You can't make me leave."

Fear rose in Dipper as Bill pressed close to him. His mouth inches from Dipper's ear.

"Come on Pine Tree. Live a little."

He pressed his back into the dresser. The handles digging into his spine.

“Bill seriously. Stop.”

One hand moved under Dipper's chin, he lifted the boy's head up.

“But you don't want me to. I know what's going through your head right now. As much as you want to hate this, you're craving it as much as I am. So give in to it Dipper. Have some fun.”

Bill leaned closer to Dipper's face. Their lips inches apart.

“I guess it couldn't hurt.”

Bill’s smile twisted. He closed the distance between them. His body still pressing against Dipper's as he dropped his hands to the towel. The boy's arms were wrapped around Bill's neck. The demon attempted to slide the towel off the boy. Dipper was pressed too close for him to make much progress before one of Dipper’s hands shot down to grab the towel. He pulled away from Bill. A frown was plastered to his face.

“I can't believe I just did that.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose

“Please get out so I can change.”

Bill decided against arguing as he listened to Dipper's thoughts. He slipped out of the room allowing him privacy. Dipper slipped into his clothes. The towel sitting by the dresser. He slid to the ground holding his head in his hands.

"I can't do this."

He crawled into his bed to curl up under the sheets. His eyes stayed fixed on his twins empty bed. Horrible nightmares flashed around in his mind. His hands shot up to grab his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the nightmares that plagued his childhood. Tears managed to escape from his closed eyes. The sobbing started up quickly. Bill cracked the door open. Dipper laid in the, his body trembling under the sheets. He cupped his hand over his mouth to muffle his tears. Bill walked into the room to sit on the bed beside Dipper. One hand reached out to rub his shoulder. Dipper cringed away from the demons touch, more tears fell from his eyes. All he wanted right now was for someone to hold him and tell him that everything would be okay. But he sure as hell didn't want that coming from the nightmare itself. Bill sighed, he wrapped the blanket around Dipper's body and pulled him into his lap. Dippers chin rested on Bill's shoulder, his hands resting in his lap. One of Bill's arms was wrapped tightly around Dipper's waist, the other rubbing circles into his back.

"Talk to me kid, what's wrong?"

Dipper let out a small laugh.

"I thought you could read minds."

"Yours is too clouded right now. Too much flooding at once."

"Do you even remember what you did to me? All the pain and torture you've caused?"

Bill looked down with a frown. Of course the demon remembered what he did. How could he forget? Dipper was his favorite after all. The best summer he's ever had. Of course it would be burned into his memory.

"Of course I do! Hell, it was the most fun I've had in forever!"

Dipper's trembling became more violent.

"It might have been fun for you. But, did you ever stop to think about how it made me feel? How it affected me?"

Bill opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out. Something in his stomach began to burn. Was this guilt Bill was feeling? His grip on Dipper began to loosen.

"I suppose it's never really crossed my mind."

"I'm still so fucked up from it all. You have no idea what it's done to me. And then all of a sudden, when I start to feel safe again, you show up begging us to help you. I just, I know I should despise you, but fuck is your human form attractive. I hate it. I want you to leave."

Bill rested his chin into the brown curls.

"Trust me kid, I'd leave if I could. But a deal's a deal. I can't go anywhere until I'm not being chased anymore."

His hand was still rubbing Dipper's back, more slowly now. Dipper brought his arms out of the blanket, gripping onto Bill's collar.

"I'm so scared you'll do it again."

"Deal was I can't hurt you. You've got nothing to fear. I promise. I'm different now. No harm will come to you or your sister."

Dipper's sobbing and shaking calmed down to small sniffles and raspy breathing. Bill began to relax as Dipper's mind cleared up. The brunet felt lips press against his head. He wrapped his arms around Bill's neck.

"Will you carry me to the couch?"

Bill stood from the bed, holding burrito Dipper close to him. He slowly walked down the stairs as the front door swung open. Mabel backed up into the house with her arms full of bags. Bill set Dipper on the couch before going to help the other twin.

"I think that these should fit you. Go up and try them on."

Bill took the bags and headed back up the stairs. Mabel watched him disappear before going to sit beside Dipper. He held the remote loosely in one hand. The other made sure that the blanket stayed closed. The redness in his eyes was still faintly there. Concern spread across Mabel’s face.

"Did something happen? Did Bill try to harm you?"

Dipper slowly shook his head, not meeting his siblings gaze.

"Just a small panic attack. He was helping me calm down."

She glanced at the ceiling.

"I still don't trust him."

"No one does, but we made a deal so he's stuck here."

They stared at the tv, not speaking. Waddles laid peacefully in Mabel's lap as she stroked his head. Quiet noses came from the pig. Dipper was lost. He hated the demon, so why did he wanna fuck it? Bill caused so much pain to the boy. He ruined his childhood. He scarred him for life. He made the kid go through years of therapy, years of downing pills every 5 seconds. He almost made the kid kill himself. Yet Dipper wanted to forgive him for it. Dipper felt the urge to forget about the past and just kiss Bill forever. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Bill walked into the room and sat on the floor, right in front of Dipper. His back leaning against the couch.

"How'd the clothes fit?"

"Like a glove. Are you feeling better Pine Tree?"

Bill tilted his head back to look at him. Dipper nodded, a faint smile on his face. He set down the remote between him and his sister allowing his hand to fall and play with Bill's hair. It was like touching a cloud. They all sat like that, in a peacefully silent bliss. As the sun began to set behind the tall trees, Dipper's stomach began to growl. Mabel stood from the couch and went to the kitchen with Waddles following behind her.

"So, you still haven't told us why you're on the run."

Dipper finally broke the silence around them.

"It's best I don't say. Not yet at least. I'll tell you when you're ready."

"How illegal was this thing?"

"Shut up Pine Tree. You've had a rough day, just relax."

Mabel walked into the room, arm full of plates. She sat beside her brother before handing everyone their plates. The twins soon fell asleep on each other, leaving Bill to clean up the dishes. He stood over the twins with his hands on his hips. He scooped Mabel up in his arms and carried her to the attic with Waddles following behind him. He returned for Dipper, placing him lightly on the bed. The brunette reached out to pull Bill back close to him. His brown eyes slowly opening.

"Stay, please."

Bill rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face, as he crawled into the bed. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. His hand running through the curls softly. He pressed his lips into Dipper's hair.

"You'll find out soon. Je t'aime."

_Mabel stood before him with her usual goofy smile. Baby Waddles held in her arms. They were back at the fair. But they weren't kids. A girl stood beside Mabel, her arm around the brunettes waist. Mabel began bouncing as she spoke with excitement._

_“Dipper look at what Pacifica won for me! Isn't he just the cutest?”_

_She rubbed her cheek against the pigs._ _Pacifica smiled softly, giggling slightly at the girl. Arms wrapped around his shoulders. Mabel's eyes looked past him. She still held her smile._

_“Bill look at this cutie!”_

_“Did you mean my cutie?”_

_He pressed a kiss to Dipper’s cheek causing the boy to blush. P_ _acifica glared at the demon._

_“I think my Pines is cuter.”_

_She pulled Mabel closer to her._

_The twins looked at each other with large smiles. Both bursting out into laughter._

_“We’re twins! We look the same! There's no competition.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being honest I had no idea what I was doing for this chapter. I think the next few chapters aren't gonna be too exciting but after that the story should be picking up. Just bear with me for now please!


	4. It's Time For A Bonding Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and italic text indicates them being in the Mindscape.  
> Italic text indicates when Dipper's in a dream.  
> Bold text indicates their thoughts. (Bold also indicates the story that Dipper is writing)

A hand brushed his hair back. Something soft pressed against his birthmark. Dipper slowly opened his eyes to see Bill looking down at him. He smiled, a hand running through the brown hair before stopped at the boy's cheek.

"Two days ago you hated me. And now you're pulling me into your bed. What's gotten into you Dipper Pines?"

"It's comforting. If you've got something against it then you can start sleeping on the couch."

Bill pouted as he pulled him closer.

"Don't make empty threats. You'd be upset if I left."

A loud groan came from the other bed. They glanced over to see Mabel glaring at them.

"I swear if this becomes a thing every morning then I'm moving out."

She threw her sheets off of her before leaving the room. Bill turned his attention back to Dipper.

"What's the plan for today?"

"You have to clean out the shed and fold the laundry. Then you've got the rest of the day to relax."

Dipper slid out of the bed. He headed off to his office allowing Bill to do his chores. After a few hours of thoughtless typing, he heard Mabel yelling from her small studio.

"Bill if you keep moving I will stab you!"

"I don't see why I have to be the one to help you! Why can't you use the pig?!"

"He's got a name!"

"Do I wanna know what's going on?"

Dipper stood in the doorway watching the two argue.

"Your sister is abusing me."

"Am not! I needed a model so I could decide what to stitch. He won't stop moving so I keep pricking him with needles."

"You did agree to help out around the shack Bill. This is helping out so shut up about it."

He glared at the boy as Mabel snickered beside him. Dipper walked closer to stand next to his twin.

"What exactly are you making?"

"Our Christmas sweaters! It took me three months to finish yours, I've still got to make mine and now I've got to make Bill one! God knows how long he'll be here."

The demon stuck his tongue out to the small girl.

"I hate the both of you."

The twins looked at each other as devilish grins spread on their faces. They turned back to Bill.

"We love you too Bill."

The twins pulled Bill in for a group hug.

"You're both disgusting! Get off me!"

On cue, the twins buried their faces into Bill causing the demon to squirm. Once his body began to relax, they released him. Mabel turned back to her desk to look over the design. Dipper looked over the sweater the demon wore. His arms crossing over his chest.

"If you hate this so much then you could always come join me in my office. Maybe you could help me on a new story."

Bill's pointed ears perked up.

"Story?"

"Dipper wrote this amazing book a couple years ago. Really took off with people. You should read it Bill. Might catch your interest."

He slid the sweater off his body.

"Lead the way Pine Tree."

Mabel sneered over her shoulder as the duo left the room. Dipper took his usual seat beside his computer while Bill wondered around the small space. His golden eye flicking around the room. Occasionally he would pick something up to examine it closer. Dipper watched him as he spoke.

"Got any ideas? Try sticking to the supernatural side."

"Did you think about mermaids?"

Dipper could swear he could feel the demon grinning widely at that statement.

"I thought abut it until you gave me that nightmare."

"What can I say, Shooting Star nows how to give inspiration. Why not write about things like Sixer's journals?"

"They'd think I was a lunatic. I'd never be able to publish another book again. Bill, this is serious."

The demon turned around to face the boy.

"Why not write about me? An all-powerful dream demon. People would love it!"

Dipper opened his mouth to protest. His mind began to race.

"Mabel actually proposed that I write about the events that happened 7 years ago."

"Oh I like that! See Dipper? What did I say? That girl is full of great ideas!"

"That's the thing Bill, I don't want to relive those memories."

"But you are kid. You're always thinking about them in the back of your mind. Stop trying to run from the past. It's time you face it. The sooner you do that, the sooner you can start letting go."

Once more the boy opened his mouth to protest, but this time, nothing came out. Bill sat on the desk beside the computer. His eye looking over the jumble of random letters that Dipper had been previously typing. He watched as the brunet slowly brought up his hands and began typing.

"Maybe in a few more years. But I do like the idea of putting you in a story."

"I'm flattered kid."

**Finis omnium dierum. The young man stood at the edge of the cliff watching as his beloved town burned to ashes below him. Anger bolted through his veins as the demon came into view. His ghostly white body floated above the flames. The smug grin on his face as his black eyes reflected the red below, reflecting right towards the young man.**

Bill looked down at the computer. Surprise took over his body.

"Ha! I had a feeling you knew Latin!"

Dipper glanced at the demon sitting right beside his arm.

"Well yeah, it was your main language. I thought it was cool."

Dipper could feel his cheeks heat up."

**He watched with a stone cold face as the demon floated closer to him. The demon stood before, hands held tightly behind his back. His lips twisting into a dangerous smile. Fangs bared at the human before him. The black eyes unmoving. Short black hair whipped around with the wind. His black button up was torn, revealing the deep red gashes over his body. The black slacks on his legs remained untouched. He let out a low growl before taking one step closer, “What do you think kid?! Finally pleased with me?!”**

**The demon’s black eyes grew small red slit in the middle. One hand shot out from behind his back to firmly grip around the man’s throat. Claws began to dig away at his skin. The human’s anger subduing slightly, slowly being replaced with fear. The demon’s towering height finally taking it’s effect on him. He tried to speak. His throat only screamed at him. His body began trembling in the demon’s hold. The hand around his neck still holding tight, but not tight enough to deprive him of oxygen.**

**He tried to swallow down the fear crawling up his throat. His green eyes glaring into the black ones before him. The large twisted grin only grew. The demon pulled the other hand from behind his back and brought it close to the man’s face. Flames burst from its palm, licking its way up his arm. “I’ve got an even better idea then. How about I bring them all back only to kill them again? Hm Abel? Would that finally be able to please you?” the demon’s fingers snapped together.**

**His green eyes flicked behind the demon to see his family standing near the edge of the cliff. The five people he loved the most in this world. All stood alive once more. His younger sister, Karel, with her usually long black hair now cut short for the final fight. His two uncles, John and Jeremy, both standing beside one another with their wedding bands round their necks. His best friend, Sandy, was never one to fight except when he was in danger. His cousin, Jesus, stripped away his normal dorky sill outer appearance in an attempt to be more intimidating. They stood there frozen. His eyes moved back to the demon, “Who should we end first? Perhaps we start with the cousin?”**

**The man felt his gaze being torn back to his family. His cousin wasn’t frozen this time. He looked around in terror only for his eyes to rest on Abel. Recognition clicked in his head as his expression began to calm down. His cousin took one step forward before his hand slowly began dissolving. He watched in horror as his cousin’s flesh was slowly eaten away by some sort of acid. His skin and muscles were the first to burn away. He stood there, a skeleton with organs. Abel couldn’t peel his eyes away. Screams came from the bones as the organs boiled away next. His eyes darted back to the demon, “Stop. Please.”**

**Bones rattled to the ground behind him, “I really wish I could. But I can see it in your eyes. You’re not satisfied just yet.” the demon glanced over his shoulder, “Who wants to go up next? Oh I know! Ladies and gentlemen! Let me introduce to you the young and beautiful, Sandy!”**

**He watched as his best friend was freed from her state. The demon didn’t hesitate. Smooth tentacles shot out from the demon’s back. Their sharp ends raced towards the woman. Her feet began taking small steps back in an attempt to avoid them. The flames from the town below licking away at the edge of the cliff. “Let’s spice this up, shall we?”**

**In an instant, three wolfs stood surrounding her. They took turns pouncing on her, only to take small chunks of her skin with them. Her steps gre-**

Dipper's hands stopped. A light force was pressing down on his shoulders. He could feel the warmth of someone's chest touching his back. Hands slid down to his wrist, pulling them lightly away from the computer. Dipper tilted is head back to see Bill looking down at him. A frown was on his face.

"So much for not wanting to relive it."

Dipper looked back at the screen. His eyes quickly scanning over the words in front of him. "I uhh, I'm sorry."

Bill moved away from the boy. He stood beside one of the bookshelves. His eye glancing over each spine. Dipper winced at the growing silence. He reached a hand out to touch the keyboard.

"Hands off Pine Tree. I think a small break is needed. Isn't it time for dinner?"

Dipper glanced at the clock. The demon was right. He stood from the desk and left the room. Mabel had been putting the last plate down when they walked in.

"Is that brain of yours finally working?"

"Yeah, we've got a story going."

Bill never joined them for dinner. The twins cleaned up together leaving the extra plate in the fridge. Mabel drifted off to their room, exhausted from a day's work of sweaters. Dipper stood in the bathroom staring back at his reflection. There were no bags under his eyes like his childhood. _“_ **Would that finally be able to please you?” Why would I write something like that? I was meant to tone things down but I just brought those thoughts back.** He let his head fall forward. His hands gripping the porcelain sink as his knuckles began to turn white.

"Ne pleure pas mon amour."

Arms wrapped around his waist. Bill rested his head on the boy's shoulder.

"Perhaps it's time you start letting go."

Dipper looked back up at the reflection. Bill was looking at the real him. His grip on the sink loosened.

"Why should I tell any of it to you? I mean, you're the one who caused it after all. You know all too well about it."

He turned around in the arms to face Bill.

"I know it from MY perspective, not yours. It's not good for you to keep all of this to yourself. Have you even told Star about it?"

Dipper shook his head.

"Then what a better way to start than with the nightmare itself."

"Listen, I just really can't with it right now. Maybe some other day. I just...I'm just too worn out I guess."

Bill stuck his hand out between them.

"Let's make a deal then. You tell me when you're ready, then I won't bring it up again until then."

Dipper looked down at the hand, then back up at the golden eye. His hand pushing the flame engulfed one back down.

"How about we just make a promise?"

"A what?"

Dipper stuck out his pinky finger to the demon.

"A promise. A pinky promise. To humans it's like a deal, in a way. I promise to tell you when I'm ready if you promise not to bring it up anymore."

Bill brought his hand back up to mirror Dipper's. The boy's finger quickly wrapped around Bill's. His eyes lingered on their hands. He began chuckling.

"The last time I did this was when I was 14. Me and Mabel promised to never leave each other's sides."

Bill pulled his hand away only to wrap it back around Dipper. Brown eyes slowly made their way back up. Bill smiled fondly at him.

"I think it's time we head off to bed."

Dipper nodded.

"I'll be there in a bit. I just want to check on something."

Bill's smile grew as he released the boy and slipped out of the room. He waited there patiently for Bill's steps to lighten before pushing himself from the sink. He looked at his computer letting his eyes run over his new story. He leaned closer when he saw the strange dashes and dots.  **\-- -.-- / -.. . .- .-. . ... - / .--. .. -. . / - .-. . . / .. / .-- .. ... .... / .. / .... .- -.. / -. . ...- . .-. / -.-. .- ..- ... . -.. / - .... .. ... / - --- / -.-- --- ..- / .. / - .-. ..- .-.. -.-- / .- -- / ... --- .-. .-. -.-- / .. / .-.. --- ...- . / -.-- --- ..-**  

He shrugged, pushing himself away from the desk. Mabel slept peacefully tangled up in her thin blanket. Waddles snored at her feet. Bill sat in the bed with his back to Dipper staring out the window. The brunet was too tired to question it. He crawled into the bed beside him. He pulled the thin fabric up to his chin keeping his brown eyes locked on Bill. He hadn’t even been phased by the sudden movement beside him. He reached out a finger to poke Bill in the side. The demon turned his head to look down at him. 

" Vous êtes mes étoiles.” Bill slide down to lay beside him.

He pulled the boy into his arms. 

“How many languages do you know?”

“All of them.”

“I’m surprised being in a human form isn’t causing you to be more human.”

“It’s complicated kid. I’ll explain when you’re more awake.”

Dipper nodded into the taller man’s chest. Dipper angled his head up causing Bill to look down at him.

“ Je t'aime mon étoile.”

Dipper cocked a sleepy brow.

“Je t'aime?”

A small yet painful smile found it’s way to Bill’s face. His hand stroked through the brown curls as Dipper tucked his head back to Bill’s chest.

“If only my dear.”

_ Dipper watched with wide eyes as Mabel chugged down a large pitcher full of Mabel juice. They sat at a small picnic table located a park in their old hometown. Dipper sat across from his twin. She sat beside Candy who sat across from Grenda. Both girls cheered on the brunette. She slammed the pitcher down and raised her closed fists above her head. _

_ “Who’s the fucking champ?!” _

_ “You are!”  _

_ Candy and Grenda cried out together. _

_ Mabel whipped away the remaining liquid from her mouth before turning around. Dipper looked past her to see two blondes standing off in the distance. Mabel stood from the bench to take off towards the figures. He watched as the shorter blonde lifted her from the ground and spun her around. She kept an arm around the brunette’s waist as the trio walked back to the table. Mabel and Pacifica sat down beside Candy, who was licking the inside of the pitcher, while Bill sat beside Dipper away from Grenda. _

_ “You guys missed it! Mabel just chugged this whole thing down of her juice stuff!” _

_ Mabel’s hands reached out to the basket beside her feet _

_ “I’ve got another one if you wanna see.” _

_ “I don’t think that’s the wisest idea Shooting Star. Remember that time you got high off of Smile Dip? This stuff is so much worse.” _

_ Her eyes glowed brightly. _

_ “Then it’s so much better!” _

_ She reached into the basket to pull out the second pitcher. Lucky for the group, Pacifica grabbed her arms before actually touching it. Dipper couldn’t help but laugh. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you're wondering, I think "finis omnium dierum" means "the end of all days" in latin but my translation might be wrong! If I'm wrong and you know the correct translation, then please let me know!  
> Also you bet I put a story in a story!! It doesn't really relate to the story but I accidentally added it and got carried away.  
> Don't judge me on any of the translations please, I used Google Translate so I'm not expecting them to be correct.  
> The morse code translates to "My dearest Pine Tree, I wish I had never caused this to you. I truly am sorry. I love you."


	5. You've Got Chores!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and italic text indicates them being in the Mindscape.  
> Italic text indicates when Dipper's in a dream.  
> Bold text indicates their thoughts. (Bold also indicates the story that Dipper is writing)
> 
> (I'm really bad at titles so I'm sorry if the chapter titles are really stupid)

Dipper woke up to yelling. He wondered into the kitchen rubbing an eye.

“Vous saucissez cru!”

Bill glared at Mabel. A knife held firmly in his hand. Waddles sat cowering behind the brunette. Mabel glanced to the doorway when she heard her twin yawn.

“What’s going on?”

"Your psychotic demon just tried to kill me Waddles!"

"That thing started it first! He fucking bit my ankle!"

Dipper walked over to them, he slipped the knife out of Bill's hand before placing it on the counter. 

"Bill you're fine, it's not like one little Waddles bite can kill you. Now who wants to apologize first for waking me up so damn early?!"

"Bro bro, it's noon."

Dipper’s eyes shot open.

“Ugh! I had so many repairs planned for today to. Great, looks like this’ll take two days.”

He padded out of the kitchen and back into the attic. He dug through the drawers beside the door. His shirt discarded on the bed with only his boxers to keep him covered. Once satisfied with the outfit he picked out, he turned around. Bill sat on the bed once again letting his eye roam over the boy’s body.

“Sorry to ruin your show Bill but I’ve got a busy day.”

Dipper tossed his clean shirt on the bed before sliding his pants on. Bill stood from the bed holding Dipper’s shirt.

“I think you might be able to spare 5 minutes to fool around.”

“What is it with you flirting with me every chance you get? I let you into my home and just like that you think you can do something like this?”

“Come on Pine Tree, it’s just who I am. It’s what demon’s do! We aimlessly flirt with humans.”

Dipper rolled his eyes before reaching out for his shirt. Bill took the opportunity to grab Dipper’s arm pulling him close. He tightly wrapped an arm around Dipper’s waist while the other held up the boy's chin. His lips hovered above Dipper’s.

“Tell me Pine Tree, are you sure you hate this? Your thoughts say otherwise.”

“My thoughts are saying that you almost got my family killed.”

Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck. Bill scoffed.

“That was SEVEN years ago!”

“Time doesn’t heal all wounds.”

Dipper pushed away from Bill to retrieve his shirt from the ground.

“But you could try to heal the wounds yourself. Help me with my chores for today and you might just get what you want.”

Bill help out his hand, blue flames danced around.

“Deal.”

“Oh no, I’m not making a deal on this. That means you get what you want before helping. Try harder.”

Dipper walked away. Mabel sat on the couch knitting a new sweater. She smiled when she saw Dipper leap from the last step.

“Finished with Bill’s sweater already?”

“Nope. You seem to wanna keep him busy so I’m just gonna focus on mine now.”

“Sorry Mabel. I’d just prefer if the shack didn’t catch on fire. Have you talked to Pacifica in a while?”

“Oh yea, we talked on the phone yesterday. She was telling me about her new beach house in California. Said that we should stop by for a visit before summer ends.”

“Hmm. Noted.”

Dipper walked out of the house and towards the shed out back. He pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket and looked over the list. He let out a long sigh, unaware of the demon standing three feet behind him. Dipper reached to open the shed door when a voice spoke behind him.

“You do realize that I could just fix all of this up for you, right?”

Dipper couldn’t help but jump a little. He turned to face the grinning demon.

“If I let you use your magic on this then I wouldn’t be able to keep you from what you want.”

“Not true Pine Tree. I believe finishing your book is still on that list of things to do. If you can’t find the time to give me attention then there. I don’t get what I want.”

Dipper crossed his arms, taking in what the demon had said.

“Alright fine. Here’s the list. Meet me in my office when you’re done.”

“This sounds like the beginning of a bad porno.”

“Shut up and fix the shack!”

Dipper stormed off back into the house. Mabel turned her head at the sudden slam from the front door. “Where’s Bill?”

“He’s doing the fixing. I’ll be in my office.”

**Her steps grew as the wolves attacks became more rapid. The flames of the town grew larger, licking at her back. The girl had two options. Die or die. She felt the edge of the cliff beneath one of her feet. She shut her eyes, back diving from the cliff and into the flames. The demon let out a demented laugh, “Didn’t think she’d be that daring! Alright who’s next? We’ve got the uncles and the dear sister.” Abel tensed at the last word, “Oh oh oh, I think we all know who’s going last then?!”**

**With a wink of an eye both uncles unfroze. They had the chance to call out to their nephew before their vocal cords were overrun with blood. The red hot liquid bubbled out from their mouths. He watched as their eyes began to cry the red substance. Cuts slowly made their way around the uncle’s bodies. He watched for what seemed like eternity before his uncles finally died of blood loss, “Can’t have that in the way, can we?” at the snap of his fingers, the wolves came to push the bodies into the fire, “Now then, on to your sister then? Anything you’d like to say Abel?”**

**Abel decided now to move one of his limbs. He reached a hand up to cup against the demon’s cheek, “Where did we go wrong my love?”**

**End of prologue. Chapter 1: You’re going to go far**

**Young Abel had just returned back to the house when he got the news. His uncle was finally getting married to his long time boyfriend. His sister stood on the porch as he bounded up the stairs. A large grin sat on her face when she saw her older brother. Their uncle standing behind the small girl, “Abel! You’re finally here! Can you believe this?!” Karel stood there holding out their uncle's hand, “Jeremy really knows how to pick a ring.”**

**“And he purposely picked today too.”**

**“Happy 10th birthday my little rascal!” Abel turned around to see Jeremy kneeling behind him with his arms wide open, “Did you like my gift?”**

**Abel ran to the arms, “This is amazing!”**

**Jesus and Sandy came running up to the** **house, “Did you tell him?!” Sandy screamed from the distance.**

A hand slammed down beside him.

"Y'know Pine Tree, I don't understand why you still live here."

"Family things. Finished the chores already?"

"You bet."

He slid his arms around Dipper's shoulders.

"So, do I get my reward yet?"

"Like you said earlier, my chores have yet to be finished. You're going to have to wait."

Bill pouted before he began pulling the boy away from the laptop. Dipper attempted to reach forward but was stopped when Bill suddenly stood in front of him.

"Seriously. I don't have time for this."

Bill smirked before straddling the boy. Heat began to rise up in Dipper's cheeks as the demon pressed close to his body. He lowered his head to speak beside Dipper's now reddening ears.

"I think you can make time."

He quickly planted a soft kiss against the boy's neck before pulling away. 

"Have you ever heard of personal space?"

"Yes I have actually. But I chose to ignore it when certain people. All I'm asking for is five minutes."

Dipper's eyes focused on the demon's lips as he licked his own.

"I'll make you a deal."

His brown eyes flicked back up.

"If Mabel goes to bed before the both of us do, then fine. You can have your five minutes."

Bill jumped off the boy and held out a hand. Dipper rolled his eyes as he shook it. Bill cupped one of his cheeks as he pulled him in for a kiss. When he pulled away, Dipper was rubbing his temples.

"Remind me to stop making deals with you. It's like I've kissed you every day since you've arrived."

"I'm not arguing with that."

Dipper glared at the demon standing in front of him.

"Go tell Mabel you'll help her with making your sweater. And I better not hear either of you arguing or else the deal's off!"

Bill spread a hand over his chest to act offended.

"I'm hurt Pine Tree."

"Just go so I can write."

He shuffled out of the room so the boy could work. Bill smirked as he walked into the kitchen. If he worked Mabel’s ass off with crazy demands then she’d be out like a stone tonight. Mabel sat at the table reading through one of her magazines. She glanced up at the approaching foot steps.

“What do you want?”

“Dipper sent me to help with my christmas sweater. Made me promise not to argue with you about anything.”

Mabel smiled brightly as she stood from the table.

“Ten points to the male twin! Come on!”

She grabbed the man’s wrist and led him to the room across from them. Mabel had sown on the last patch as the sun began to set. She let out a long yawn as she set down her needle.

“I think it’s done.”

“Yeesh, Star you don’t look so good.”

“I guess you just wore me out then. Can’t believe you could come up with that many requests.”

“What can I say, I’m picky. Maybe you should head to bed. I’m sure Dipper could handle making dinner.”

“But I wanna eat before I sleep. I’ll just make something quick for all of us.”

She dragged her body out of the room and into the kitchen. Bill slipped the sweater off his head before following after her. He sat at the table and watched her cook. He sat with her silently as she attempted to eat her food. After a few minutes, she pushed herself from the table.

“You know what, you’re right. Make sure you give Dipper his plate. I’m off to bed.”

He watched with a sly grin as the young girl left for the stairs.  He sat there waiting until the girl was lying fast asleep in her bed. Bill grabbed the plate and left for Dipper’s office. He knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open. Dipper was slumped over in his chair. Head in his hands as he stared at the ground.

“I’ve lost it Bill. That little spark for the book is gone.”

He set the plate beside the computer.

“Cheer up kid, you’ve got dinner. And your sister is upstairs passed out. This means I get what I want. Who knows, maybe it could give you that spark again.”

Dipper let out a groan.

“Look Bill I know we made that deal and all but I really just want to focus on th-.”

Bill had been sitting on the desk, his hand clamped down on the boy’s mouth, “A deal's a deal kid. Now,” he held out a hand to pull Dipper out of the chair.

“I get how much you want to finish this book and how distracted your mind's been, but maybe this will be good for you. It’ll give a few minutes to just let go and relax.”

He plopped down into Dipper’s chair. His hands lightly resting on the boy’s hips, pulling him closer.

“I doubt 5 minutes of me getting what YOU want will do any good for me. Maybe just a good night's rest. Let’s head to bed, shall we?”

Bill’s grip tightened as his eye turned black.

“If you could read your thoughts as clearly as I can then you’d know you don’t want that.”

Dipper could feel the fear blooming from the back of his mind as Bill pulled him onto his lap. The usually goldeneye was still black. One hand played lightly with the brown curls while the other one was holding the small of Dipper’s back. A devilish grin plastered to his face. Dipper draped his arms over the demon’s shoulders.

“I hate you.”

Dipper could’ve sworn he saw a flash of something in Bill’s eye, but it had left as soon as it came.

“You could be the king of lying if you wanted to be.”

His hand slowly pushed Dipper’s face down to his. The boy’s hands rested against Bill’s chest.

“You forgot something! Your chores aren’t done just yet.”

“Dipper I swear to god that I will kill you if yo-”

“You didn’t clean the kitchen after Mabel cooked, did you?”

“Piece of shit.”

He pushed the boy off of him and left the room, making sure to slam the door behind him. Dipper crawled back into the chair glancing at the plate. He took a few scoops before going into the kitchen.

"Cette petite merde. Il croit qu'il peut me faire un coup pareil."

Bill whispered to himself as Dipper stood beside him.

"Calm down. Here."

Dipper placed a plate into the now empty sink.

"I'm off to bed."

Bill watched as disgust as Dipper slowly began walking away. He reached out a soapy hand and caught him by the collar, only to drag him back to the sink.

"At least give me a kiss for doing all of this."

Dipper crossed his arms over his chest, looking over the demon's face.

"Or I could punch you in the face for bothering me all day."

"That would hurt you a lot more than it would hurt me."

Dipper glanced at the floor before looking back up.

"Fine."

He stood on his tiptoes to quickly kiss Bill.

"Don't be down here too long."

He watched with a smile as the boy left the room. Dipper left his discarded pants on the floor before crawling in under the sheets. He laid on his side to face his sister. She looked up at him with tired eyes.

"You know what, I think I'm starting to like him. He's not that bad."

"He's annoying Mabel."

"Don't be dramatic."

Her eyes shut once more before her brother could respond. He rolled his eyes at her, he couldn't help but let a small smile spread on his lips. A sudden warmth was coming from his back. He turned around to see Bill laying beside him. His feet dangling over the edge of the bed as his face squished into the bed. Dipper watched as one of Bill's arms reached out to wrap around his waist. He turned his head to look at the boy.

"You're not even tired."

"So? I don't want to develop a bad sleeping pattern just to please you."

Bill rolled his eye before laying on his side and pulling Dipper close. He buried his head into the boy's chest as their legs tangled together. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's shoulder while he let Bill's soft hair tickle against his face. 

"You're a strange demon. I've never heard of one wanting to cuddle with a human."

"And you're a strange human. What kind of person would let a demon live with them?"

"If you make me question it too much then I might just kick you out."

"Then who would be your slave?"

"Good point."

"Bonne nuit mon amour. Je t'aime."

Dipper hummed softly as his hand came up to play with Bill's hair.

_Mabel. Her soft dark brown hair flew around in the wind. Her wide brown eyes were closed from laughing. Tears rolling down her cheeks. The biggest smile on her face. The sun casted through the trees as it was setting. They sat at the cliff that overlooked their wonderful town of Gravity Falls. Her feet dangled over the edge, swinging in rhythm. A blond sat beside the girl. But this time, it wasn't Pacifica. It was Bill. He was laughing alone with the girl. The setting sun reflected off his hair making it look like gold. His gold eye mirroring Mabel's. Dipper felt his hart warm up when he looked at the demon's smile. Large and genuine. His body seemed to be copying Mabel's. She turned her head to look at her brother approaching them._

_"Dipper! You missed it! Bill tell the joke again."_

**_Dipper watched as the happy image before him began to fade away. It was replaced by a colorful field of flowers._ **

**_"You're always dreaming about your sister."_ **

**_He spun around to see Bill standing behind him._ **

**_"I thought the Mindscape stayed colorless."_ **

**_"Those are the fueled dreams that stay colorless. This right now isn't a dream. Welcome to the real Mindscape kid."_ **

**_Dipper walked closer to him, his fingers grazing against the flowers._ **

**_"I ever knew this place could be so colorful. But why show me this?"_ **

**_"Because I get lonely. I remain here while you remain in your dreams. It gets boring after a while. Nothing to do. No one to talk to."_ **

**_"What about recharging your energy?"_ **

**_"I'm doing it right now. We don't have to do anything in particular, just as long as we're in a Mindscape."_ **

**_Dipper looked up as he slowly nodded. Bright lights flashed through the sky above them. His finger pointed up._ **

**_"Stars?"_ **

**_"They're all your happy thoughts and memories. It's what helps keep this place peaceful. Without them, it would be overrun with the bad ones and this place would be a living nightmare. It's why we target the more vulnerable people. It's easier to pull out their bad memories rather than dealing with a usually upbeat person like your sister. You're a paranoid person, you tend to see the bad rather than the good. We dream demons can easily manipulate that. Your sister is a bubbly person, she sees the good in everything. That's what makes it hard to manipulate."_ **

**_Dipper nodded, not taking his eyes from the stars above._ **

**_"Can I look at one?"_ **

**_"Of course. Just think about one and it'll come down."_ **

**_Dipper looked back at the demon before closing his eyes. A star stopped mid flight to float down to the duo. Dipper opened his eyes to see an orb softly glowing before him. e reached out his hands to hold it. An image appeared. It was Dipper and Mabel in their hometown. They had just gotten the news of having a grunkle and that they were going to visit him in a few weeks. He smiled at the memory before releasing it back to the sky. His eyes rested on the demon before him. Bill's head was turned up. His eye scanning quickly through all the memories and thoughts. Dipper reached forward to take Bill's hand in his. The demon looked down at him._ **

**_"Can we go look at the bad ones?"_ **

**_"Perhaps another time. It's not a safe place right now."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Vous saucissez cru!” should translate to "You uncooked sausage"  
> "Cette petite merde. Il croit qu'il peut me faire un coup pareil." should translate to "That little shit. He thinks he can pull something like that."  
> "Bonne nuit mon amour. Je t'aime." should translate to "Goodnight my love. I love you."
> 
> If any of my translations are wrong then please let me know!  
> **Thank you Opal_Spirit for the translation!!**


	6. Adventures Can Lead To Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and italic text indicates them being in the Mindscape.  
> Italic text indicates when Dipper's in a dream.  
> Bold text indicates their thoughts.

The pig's loud oinking was the first thing Dipper heard as he awoke. Bill groaned into Dipper's chest as one hand tried swatting at the pig. Mabel came running into the room.

"Bro bro! Get up! You'll never believe what I just found!"

Bill began swatting away at Mabel's legs instead.

"Stop this is serious! The cameras picked up a new creature in the forest!"

Dipper instantly sat up to look at her. Bill was still holding tightly to the boy as he sighed loudly. Mabel handed her brother the picture.

"Wow Mabel. This is amazing! I've never seen this in Ford's journals."

"You're very welcome. It was picked up not too long ago. If you hurry you might catch it."

She bounced out of the room. Dipper tried getting up but was stopped by Bill's tightening grip.

"I just want one morning where we can stay in bed for a couple more hours!"

"Suck it up Bill. If you get up right now and get ready, then I'll reward you tonight."

Bill's eye opened to look at him.

"What kind of reward?"

"Anything you want."

Bill jumped out of the bed and began digging through his clothes. Dipper giggled as he got up. The two were soon out the door ready for exploring. Dipper had his backpack packed to the max with his supplied. Bill followed closely beside him as the boy stared at the picture trying to make out where it could be. 

"You're an all-knowing creature, right?"

"Of course."

Dipper held up the photo.

"Do you know what this thing is then?"

Bill took the photo to examine it closer. 

"Hmm, I'm gonna have to guess that it's an Erlking. Very dangerous creatures. Are you sure you want to look for this thing? i could tell you everything about it."

"I need to sketch it into the book. This isn't a very clear picture."

"How did you even get this picture?"

"Oh, grunkle Ford set up cameras that he made throughout the forest. It's programmed to take a picture of any animal/creature that isn't in the system. He's got most of them I think. It's not often we see a new one. Tell me more about it though."

"She's a pretty simple creature actually. Daughter of the Elf King. Think of her like a siren. She ensnares people to satisfy her desire, jealousy and lust for revenge. I really recommend that we don't look for her kid."

"I promise we won't get too close. I just need a quick sketch of her."

Dipper pulled a journal out of his backpack. Bill peaked over to see him starting a new page.

"The author is also an artist. Color me surprised."

Dipper chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess Mabel wasn't the only gifted one in the family. Although she's better at a lot more art things than me. I can only draw."

"Still better than most people."

"Do you think you could just like find her?"

"I'd love to, trust me. But I don't really know her aura. And there's too many things around us to even get a hint of her."

"So much for being 'all-knowing'."

"I will roast you Pine Tree."

Dipper let out a small laugh before Bill stopped him from walking. His eyes trained forward to see the creature in a clearing. Dipper quickly began sketching the creature down. Bill's eye remained locked on the Erlking. The creature's gaze had been turned away from them, preoccupied with a bird on a branch. 

"Um, Dipper, I just remembered something very important about this thing."

"Hmm?"

"They're blind so they rely on smell and hearing. She can smell us. She knows we're here."

Dipper looked up at the creature to see that it's head was turned in their direction. A deadly grin on her face.

"Looks like we've got new meat."

Dipper felt a hand latch around his wrist. Bill began pulling the boy to run with him.

"Why are you just now telling me this?!"

"Slipped my mind! I'm sorry!"

Dipper took a daring glance over his shoulder. The creature was a few feet back and getting closer by the second. Dipper looked forward to see his world tumbling. Pain shot through his ankle as Bill came to a stop. His brown eyes trailed own his leg to see that his ankle was twisted.

"Shit."

Instantly he felt his body being lifted from the ground.

"Fuck Pine Tree. Did you really have to do this?"

"Fuck off Bill."

Dipper looked at the creature. She stood before the two. A twisted grin was on her face as black eyes looked down at Dipper. Her body thin and frail. Her raven black hair was down to her waist doubling the fear. Skin white and rather rough looking. Claws grew from her fingers, flexing as she grew closer. Her sharp white teeth bared at him. She got onto all fours, keeping her eyes glued to Dipper's. In instant her body leapt forward. Dipper shut his eyes as he let out a blood curdling scream. A body panted beside. He peaked one open to see Bill lying on the ground next to him. Was that? Was that wood floor? He opened both eyes to see Mabel hurrying into the living room.

"What happened?"

He looked at Bill. His body almost motionless as Dipper spoke.

"We found the creature. It chased after us. I twisted my ankle. And Bill? Teleported us back?"

"This. Idiot. Almost. Got. Us. Killed."

Bill rolled onto his back, shutting his eye. Mabel looked down at the demon.

"So why are you like dead?"

He held up a weak finger as a sign that he'd tell them later.

"I'll just...be in the studio then."

She slowly backed out of the room. Dipper reached a hand out to cup Bill's cheek.

"Did that take all of your energy?"

He nodded slowly.

"Mindscape. Please."

**_He stood alone in the field of flowers. Bill was nowhere in sight. He spun his head around only for his eyes to rest on a strange patch. He walked closer to see Bill lying on the ground. His breathing beginning to come back. Dipper sat down beside him._ **

**_"This isn't the first time you've teleported."_ **

**_"I teleported by myself from outside your room to your bed. That's literally 5 feet of distance. Didn't take much out of me. But teleporting TWO people a far distance like that can take a lot. You're not waking up from the next two days kid."_ **

**_"At least let me drag you up to my room. I'd rather not be sleeping on the ground for two days."_ **

Dipper woke up to see Bill staring at him in anger. He pushed himself up and walked to the studio.

"Mabel, Bill's on the verge of dying from lack of power. We're just gonna sleep for a couple days so don't freak out if neither of us wake up."

"Okay?"

Dipper lugged the heavy demon up the stairs. Barely managing to get him into the bed. He snuggled close to the demon. 

“I dropped my journal out there.”

“Don’t kid.”

_**Bill remained lying on the ground. But at least his angry expression had softened.** _

_**"Why do something like this?"** _

_**"Would you rather we be dead?"** _

_**"But you almost did die."** _

_**"It's fine. I know my limit. Are you seriously worried about a demon kid?"** _

_**"I'm worried that I won't have anyone to do my chores for me!"** _

_**Bill held up his middle finger to the boy. Dipper couldn't help but giggle. Bill had an arm resting over his face to cover his eyes. The other rested over his stomach.** _

_**"Do we really have to stay asleep for so long?"** _

_**Bill moved his arm to get a peek at Dipper.** _

_**"If you really don't wanna be here then I can send you off to a dream for the next two days."** _

_**"No!** _ **_That’s fine. I’ll just hang out here with you. Do you think you could add more to this place?”_ **

**_“Your mind. Your rules.”_ **

**_“My rules huh? Does that mean I can turn you into a puppy?”_ **

**_Bill’s eye shot to the boy._ **

**_“Don’t you fu-”_ **

**_“Bill! You’re so cute!”_ **

**_Sitting in front of Dipper’s feet was a small golden puppy. One eye was bright yellow, glaring angrily at him. The other eye had a scar over it keeping it shut. Short floppy ears sat close to his head. A tiny pink tongue poked out from his mouth. Dipper bent down to pick him up, holding the small creature to his chest._ **

**_“I think I’m gonna leave you like this.”_ **

**_The puppy let out a low growl before jumping back down to the ground. Dipper frowned as Bill returned to normal._ **

**_“Kid, I’m too exhausted to play around.”_ **

**_Dipper sat on the ground beside him._ **

**_“I don’t get it. Why use up all that energy to save me? Why won’t just let me die? I mean like you don’t even really need me. The creatures in the forest hide you enough. And you’ve always got Mabel’s Mindscape to use.”_ **

**_“Your sister would fry my ass if I showed up at the shack without you. You’re the only reason she’s letting me stay. If you died she’d kick me out and then I’d end up dying.”_ **

**_Dipper felt something hurt inside his chest._ **

**_“So, you only saved me to save yourself.”_ **

**_“Just because I look human, doesn’t mean I am. I’m still a cold blooded demon._ _Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer.”_ **

**_“Why do you have to speak a different language all the time?”_ **

**_“It’s fun to watch you get angry over it.”_ **

**_Dipper crossed his arms over his chest._ **

**_“Fuck you then.”_ **

Bill was looking down at him with a frown.

"You turned me into a dog, yet you're the one getting mad?!"

"You're the one who couldn't accept that!"

Bill sat up.

"First of all you shouldn't have done that! Second, you're seriously the one getting mad?!"

Dipper copied Bill's action. His hands shooting up as he spoke.

"You couldn't just give me like five more minutes with you like that?!"

"You son of a bi-"

Their heads snapped to the door as it creaked open.

"What do you want Star?!"

She put her hands up in defense, slowly backing out of the room. Dipper pinched the bridge of his brow. Bill looked at him with a small smile.

"Feeling rested?"

"Not anymore. For screaming at me right after waking up, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Bill's smile was replaced with a horrified look.

"What if someone breaks in and tries to kill me?"

"You're a demon, you'd be the one doing the killing. You'll be fine."

Dipper threw the covers at him before leaving the bed. Waddles came trotting out of the kitchen holding a towel in his mouth. Dipper looked down at him as he turned the corner. Mabel had spent the morning baking while they slept. Flour covered every inch of the room. Pans were thrown in the sink and left in stacks on the dining table. Dipper looked over the counters to see pastries boxed up. Mabel turned around to face him. She held a metal bowl in her hand as she stirred up a new batch. Flour and icing covered her from head to toe.

"Hey Dipping sauce! It's about time one of you woke up!"

"Please tell me that you plan on cleaning all of this up. Also, why so much baking?!"

Bill emerged behind him, eye wide as he saw the state of the kitchen. Mabel grabbed one of her cookies and handed it to the demon. 

"Try this out, I think you'd like snickerdoodles. The girls are finally back in town tomorrow! They'll be staying a couple days here. And everyone knows how much they love my baking, so I whipped up a buffet for them."

Bill had began bouncing from the cookie.

"Star, these are amazing! Umm, who are the 'girls' exactly?"

Dipper smacked his hand against his forehead.

"The girls would be Grenda, Candy, Wendy, and Pacifica. Mabel, we barely have enough room for the three of us, how do you expect to fit four more people?"

"Easy, there's some cots in the shed. Bill I need you to get them and dust them off for me. I'll be setting them up in the living room. You'll have the attic to yourselves tomorrow night."

Dipper's body grew cold as he got closer to his sister.

"Please don't leave me alone with this thing."

Bill stuck out his tongue as he left the room. Mabel giggled at her brother.

"You'll be fine. Plus I need you to keep Bill distracted. The only one who actually knows what happened that summer is Wendy, and the last time I said Bill Cipher around her she went on a rant for three hours about how she'd kill him if she ever saw him again. I don't want him freaking out my guests. You let him in, he's your responsibility. By the way, we're gonna call him Will while they're here. Can't raise suspicion."

"Fine! Just make sure you clean this place up when you're done."

Dipper stormed out of the kitchen and out to the shed. Two cots sat against the shed's wall. Dipper looked over them as Bill came out with another one.

"Y'know Pine Tree, I don't get why they just can't have girl time at one of Pacifica's places. Fitting five cots in that little space doesn't sound likely."

He leaned against the wall. Dipper looked up at him.

"Yeah I know. How...do you know Pacifica has a lot of homes?"

"Dipper, I lived in your head even after you thought you got rid of me. I know everything about your friends. Grenda is the big crazy loud one. Pretty cool girl if you asked me. Candy is the little quiet one with glasses. She seems a little weird but what can you do. Wendy, Red. Pacifica Northwest, the rich one who has a home in almost every town in America. Can't stand her, I don't get why your sister likes her. And Red, making empty threats towards a demon. God do I know that woman. How's that crush of yours going anyways? Still wanna bang her?"

Dipper's face began to turn red. His eyes shooting to the ground.

"Shut the fuck up Bill. Actually, I stopped liking her the moment I got back home from Gravity Falls. I uhh, got back home, went back to school, and slowly started to realize that...I'm gay."

He fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Bill let out a low chuckle.

"I'm not surprised. I mean, by the way you're always trying to flirt with me, it was just obvious."

Dipper slowly looked up at him.

"Me? Flirt with you? Haha, funny. Now get back to work."

Dipper stormed back into the house.

"No one in this shack is sane!"

"What are you expecting bro bro. We've kinda got a demon living under our fucking roof!"

Dipper crossed his arms over his chest as his sister set down a tray of freshly baked cookies.

"Excuse me but I remember you clearly saying a few nights ago that he's 'not that bad'."

"At least I'm not the one constantly making out with it!"

"I can't. I just...why are you like this?"

"Outta my kitchen buster."

He threw his hands over his head as he slowly walked out of the room, their eyes not breaking until he turned the corner. He plopped down onto the couch watching as a little bit of dust rose from the old cushions. He tilted his head back before screaming.

"Bill! I've got a job for you!"

He heard the back door slam as footsteps pounded towards him. The demon stood in the doorway with his arms tightly crossed over his chest.

"The fuck do you want?! I'm trying to do something already! I'm fucking burning out there! How about you get up and you fucking do it yourself!"

"Oh I'm sorry, do I need to remind you that this is a part of your deal to live?"

Bill opened his mouth to say something, but slowly closed it instead.

"That's what I thought. I need you to dust up the house for me. Like make sure that it's clean for tomorrow but don't touch the kitchen. That's Mabel's job."

“Jesus it’s like I need to start calling you Master from now on. Yeah sure, I’ll get to that.”

Dipper watched in disgust as he walked away. Mabel soon stood in the doorway with a large grin.

“Master?”

“Shut it dust bucket. What time will they be here tomorrow?”

“Pretty early. I’ll just sleep down here tonight so I don’t disturb either of you in the morning.”

Dipper turned his attention to the pig sitting in front of him. Waddle’s tilted his head as a pink tongue peeked out. Dipper also stuck his tongue out. He stood going to his office. It was night by the time he remerged from the room. Voices sounded from the living room. Mabel was setting up the area for their guests with the help of Bill. Dipper raised a brow at his sister’s expression. She normally held a neutral look or a frown, but this time she was actually smiling? 

“So Grenda’s new man was trying to tell her that she couldn’t have too much fun these two days. He was spewing things of how he couldn’t be sure that other guys would try something. Like don’t get me wrong, I like that he’s trying to be protective of her, but doesn’t he seem a little like weird about it?”

“Totally. This is her first time being with all of you in a while. He should let her hand her fun. If he trusted her then he wouldn’t be worried about anything. Maybe she should think about their relationship.”

"You see, that's what I was trying to tell her! But no, she claims that there's nothing wrong. Oh speaking of bad relationships, Wendy and Robbie."

Bill stopped what he was doing as he looked at her with a wide eye.

"No."

Mabel nodded with a disgusted look.

"You'd think she would've learned by now. It's been what? Seven fucking years and he still hasn't changed."

"She claims that she loves him! Oh I wish you'd see the way she just swoons over him sometimes. It makes us all so sick.

She glanced at the doorway to see Dipper.

"But maybe we shouldn't be talking about her. We might make Dipper jealous."

“Very funny Mabel. She’s like a sister to me.” 

Dipper sat on the couch closest to Bill.  The five cots were set up to lay in a circle, but of course still letting them all watch tv comfortably. Mabel stood by the cots closest to the tv as she spread the sheets over and laid down the pillows. Bill did the same, but he stood closer to the couch. Dipper watched patiently as Bill slowly got closer to him. He reached out to grab Bill’s hips and pulled him closer. He rested his head into the demon’s side.

“You’ve had all day to do this, why do it so late?”

Mabel looked at the shocked demon before looking down at her brother with wide eyes.

"I uhh, just finished cleaning the kitchen. I didn't want to make him do this alone. But I guess if you're so tired then you can take him. I can handle the rest."

Dipper jumped up and walked to the stairs with Bill behind him. Bill hopped into the bed, lying on his back as he looked at the ceiling. Dipper walked over to the window and looked down at the forest. Bill stood to stand behind him.

"Are you okay Pine Tree?"

Dipper shrugged. He slowly turned around to face Bill. His face was unreadable as he reached out to pull him closer. His hands on the demon's hips once more as he stared at his chest.

"I guess what I wrote today for the story had me thinking a bit. I might have to start completely over with a new idea."

"It can't be that bad. What's the problem with it?"

The demon's eye never left the boy's face.

"I uhh, thought it would make the story more interesting to make the main character romantically involved with the demon in the story. I mean, love stories sell like crazy especially when it's about supernatural stuff. But I just don't know anymore."

"I think you should keep it. Sounds interesting."

Dipper looked at the gold eye.

"Yeah, maybe."

He moved closer to get rid of the extra space. Bill's arms wrapped around him.

"Am I finally gonna be rewarded?"

Dipper chuckled.

"This is your reward."

Bill let him go and went back to the bed. He faced the wall leaving his back to Dipper. He tolled his eyes before crawling in after him.

"Be mad at me all you want, see if I care."

He wrapped his arms around Bill's waist as he rested his head into his back.

_ Mabel ran around the lawn with sparklers. Bill sat on the porch, his gaze focusing on the sky. Waddles sat beside him. His hand lazily petting the animal. Dipper sat beside him, resting his head on the man’s shoulder. _

_ “Fireworks should be going off soon, right?” _

_ Dipper looked up. _

_ “Yeah, there’s a better view from the roof.” _

_ “I’m fine here. Shooting Star wants to blow shit up too, we gotta make sure she doesn’t burn something.” _

_ Dipper’s eyes trained slowly as he watched the girl. Her smile never fading even when the sparklers ran out. She ran to a box and began digging through it. She pulled something small out and ran to the middle for space. She ran back to the porch as the firework was lit. Bill’s eye was still looking up, completely ignoring the small amount of light before them. Mabel’s eyes lit up. She began heading back to clean up for the next one. Dipper’s gaze was caught by the black car pulling into their property. The sudden honk earned the other two's attention. Bill raised a brow as Mabel took off towards the car. Pacific stepped out holding a large box. _

_ “I’ve got a delivery for one Ms. Pines.” _

_ Mabel snatched the box from her to inspect its belongings. The blonde walked to the trio. _

_ “Are you guys just gonna sit there or are you gonna help us fuck shit up?” _

_ “I wanna watch the big ones.”  _

_ Bill looked away from her, earning a large frown.  _ _ She looked at Dipper. _

_ “I don’t wanna take away Mabel’s fun. Just don’t set my shack on fire.” _

_ She turned away with a wave. _

_ “Will do dad.” _

_ Bill snorted. _

_ “Dad?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Erlking in my story doesn't match up perfectly with what I googled. I wanted a creature that I didn't know about and it was the first thing that popped up so I modified it to fit my story. I guess you could say that I mixed some windigo in with her.  
> "Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer" should translate to "But that doesn't prevent me from loving you."


	7. The Girls Are Back Baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and italic text indicates them being in the Mindscape.  
> Italic text indicates when Dipper's in a dream.  
> Bold text indicates their thoughts.

Screaming. Just screaming. Dipper groaned as the body beside him sat up. His arms still holding onto the demon.

"Bill, make it stop."

The body slipped away and the door closed shut. Bill slowly made his way down the stairs to see Mabel jumping in excitement by the front door.

"Hey Star, do you mind being quiet? We're trying to sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry but come here! You need to formally meet some people."

She dashed to the final steps to grab his wrist and pulled him out to the front. Three new cars sat in the front. An old red pickup truck held Wendy. Her outfit choice didn't seem to change much, other than her changing the old boots in for converse. A pink beetle held Candy and Grenda. Candy still wore the same large glasses but she sure did grow up. Grenda had her big frame but this time it was just pure muscles. Her brown hair had been cut to a short pixie. A black Benz, of course, held Pacifica. The blonde had never changed. Candy and Grenda were the first to run over to them. Wendy soon after and Pacifica last. Candy was all over Bill. Mabel couldn't help but laugh.

"Guys this is Will. Will, this is Candy, Grenda, Wendy, and Pacifica."

She glanced down at the small girl.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you Candy. He's with Dipper."

The groups jaws hit the floor, besides Pacifica.

“He’s gay?!”

Grenda was the first to speak through the shock.

“It was pretty obvious.”

Pacifica retorted.

"I like you Blondie. Well, I better get up to the royal ass pain."

He waved to the group before going in. Dipper was facing the other bed as Bill walked back in, his eyes half open.

"Are they here?"

"Yeah. It's crazy, none of them knew you were gay except Blondie. Oh, and your sister told them that we're dating."

Dipper shot out of the bed.

"Are you fucking serious?!"

He shrugged.

"It'd make sense. I mean if some random person just showed up and started living with you, then I'd be asking some serious questions. But a boyfriend moving in makes sense. Would you rather Red find out who I actually am?"

"No but I also don't want them to think I'm dating you. Of all people too!"

"I'm gonna try to not take that as an insult. It's only for two days. Not much acting required. You are always hanging on to me anyways."

"That's because you're tall and I use you as a crutch. I get tired of standing."

Bill reached out to smack the back of Dipper's head.

"Go make me breakfast you dick."

Dipper rubbed the back of his head before leading the way. The living was empty as the kitchen was packed. The girls crowded at the table with coffee discussing their lives. Dipper froze as he walked into the room. Bill just pushed past him to the stove. Their eyes turned to the brunet.

"Dipper, sit down."

"We need to talk kid."

Grenda glared at him. Dipper slid into the same seat as his sister.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell us you found a hot piece of ass?! Look at hm! I need to know your secrets!"

Candy leaned forward to him. Dipper could feel the heat spreading through his face. Bill turned around.

"I'll tell you what, it certainly wasn't his good charms."

The girls began giggling.

"Cook your food Will. Anyways, I guess we just sort of connected in a way. Somehow he fell for me. It's not easy to explain."

Candy nodded slowly. Pacifica was the next to lean forward.

"But why him?"

"I'm not sure what yo-"

"He just seems like a dick."

"Oh he is. But he's Dipper's dick."

Mabel answered for her brother.

"I'm gonna go help him cook."

Dipper slipped out of the seat to stand beside Bill. Both trying to ignore the whispers as they cooked.

"God I could kill them all."

"Wanna just go to the diner instead?"

"Fuck yes."

Dipper groaned as Bill slipped out of the room.

"We're going to the diner for breakfast. We'll see you girls later!"

Dipper followed quickly behind him. They dashed out of the house before the girls could even say a goodbye. Dipper set up his menu to hide away from Bill. His eyes scanned the words looking for something to satisfy his hunger. His thoughts from last night still rang in the back of his head. He still refused to look at the demon even after the waitress had returned to take their orders. Bill's hands were out on the table, folded neatly in front of him. His eye danced over Dipper.

"Is something wrong kid?"

"I guess the story is still taking over my thoughts. Can dream demons influence a dream just by being around it? Like say you're not even trying to mess with it, can it still happen?"

"I suppose in a way. It just all depends. If the demon has some sort of connection with the human then yes, that human's dreams will be influenced. But then it also depends on how both the demon and human feel about each other. Everything can changed the influence."

Dipper nodded.

"Thank you."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just needed some information for my story. I noticed something. That first week you made your presence known, you filled my head with nightmares. But when you returned in person, they were all happy dreams. Why is that?"

"Oh that. That week was me regaining energy. The more horrifying the nightmare is to the human, the more energy the demon generates from it. I tried to keep them pretty simple. More like nightmares that just make you feel on edge. It helped me make it all this way. I'm sorry about that."

Within a couple hours, they stood before the shack once more. They could hear the girls screaming from inside. Bill stood behind the boy, urging him to go first. Dipper carefully opened the door. The girls all sat in the living room playing a game. The couple slipped into the house and booked it for the stairs. An arm reached out from the living room to grab Dipper’s collar, dragging him into the room.

“Oh no. Now that you’re back you can both join us.”

They both groaned as they took their seats on the couch.

“We’re playing truth or dare, who wants to join in?”

Bill slid from the seat to crawl into the circle. Dipper rolled his eyes at them before standing.

"I'll be in my office."

"Babe no, don't leave me alone with them."

Bill's hand held onto the boy's ankle. Dipper froze at the name. He glared at the demon, who smirked up at him. The other girls all looked at him with wide eyes. He sighed before taking a seat beside him.

"Alrighty then!"

Mabel's eyes looked around the circle.

"Grenda darling! Truth. Or. Dare."

"Hit me with that dare!"

"I dare you to lick that deer bust! Make sure it's the nose!"

She nodded before going to the taxidermied animal. The girls behind her all made little noises as she completed her task. She returned to her spot before calling on her victim.

"Pacifica! Truth or dare woman."

"After watching that, I'm gonna have to say truth."

Grenda smirked.

“Is it true that you’re the only Northwest in the history of Northwest's to be a homosexual?”

The girls all gasped, eyes on her. She bit her lip.

“This is going to slightly damage our relationship, but it’s true. Dipper, Bill, you’re not the only gays in this room.”

Bill stuck out his hand for a high five. Pacifica hesitated but returned it with a large smile.

“Dipper, you’re my victim. Which one do you chose?”

The blonde’s face said nothing as to what she could be planning.

“Truth?”

“Great! I think everyone here is wondering the big question. How did you two meet?”

“Uhm, we uhh, you know. We…”

“This was my favorite day. Okay so it was what? Like four years ago? So we both originally came from his home town. My friends were asking me to go hang out with them at the beach. We met up with another group when we got there. And that’s when I first saw him. This tiny little boy in a group of giant ass guys. Fuck I thought he was the cutest thing ever. I remember the look in his eyes when he first saw me. It was the most beautiful thing.”

Dipper looked up at him with a small smile. The girls let out a small aww before continuing to their game. Bill glanced down at him, returning the smile. Dipper leaned against him, listening to the girls crazy dares. The smile remaining on his face as the day progressed on. Towards lunch, the girls headed to the kitchen leaving Dipper and Bill in the living room. They had migrated to the couch. Dipper rested his head in the demons lap.

“That was a good save.”

His hands fiddled around with Bill’s hand. Bill’s other hand fluffed around with the brown curls.

“Well you didn’t seem like you’d be coming up with anything any time soon.”

“Oh shut up idiot.”

“Excuse me, I’m not an idiot. I’m a moron.”

“Hmm, good point.”

Dipper tilted his head back when he heard Pacifica walk back into the room She sat on the ground in front of them.

"Can I ask you something about Mabel?"

She kept her blue eyes focused on her hands. Both raised a brow at her.

"Sure?"

"Has she said anything about me lately?"

"Other than announcing that you were coming today, she hasn't said a thing."

The boys watched as her expression darkened. She slowly nodded before leaving the room. Bill looked down at Dipper.

"Does she uhm?"

"I think so?"

All the girls crowded back into the room before Bill could ask his next question. The girls sat around the tv, all of them holding a can of soda and a small bowl of popcorn. Mabel looked at them with a smile.

"You two can go do whatever now. We're watching chick flicks."

In the blink of an eye, Dipper was dragging the blond out of the room. He led the way into his office. Bill sat on the desk beside the boy.

"How much progress have you made?"

"Honestly not a lot. I guess it's a bit of a personal story so it's making it a little difficult to write. That's a lie. It's making it very difficult."

**Karel came running into the kitchen holding a large binder. The rest of the family sat at the dining table. Jesus and Sandy looked over the ring that John bore on his left hand. Jeremy sat beside his soon to be nephew, sitting back to admire his fiance's adoring expression. Abel sat playing with his new toy that Jesus and Sandy had bought for him. Karel, taking the seat at the head of the table, slammed the binder down. They all looked at her with wide eyes. She opened the binder to the first page.**

**“Since it’s finally happening, I want to help plan the wedding!”**

**Both of their uncles laughed. Jeremy pulled the binder to him.**

**“Of course, you can all help. And we’ve already picked out the flower girl.”**

**His eyes looked up to the youngest.** **Karel began jittering in her seat.**

**“I want the pinkest dress.”**

**Abel couldn’t help but laugh. His sister was always the kind of person to want to stand out. Jeremy turned to the boy next.**

**“And you get to be the ring bearer.”**

**Pink spread over his face.**

**“Really?!”**

“If only.”

Dipper leaned back, his eyes glaring at the screen before him. Bill looked over at him.

“What?”

“Oh nothing. It’s just that Mabel’s been dreaming of being the flower girl at someone’s wedding. She knows that her friends will chose her as a bridesmaid so she’s got to live her life never living her dream. I guess that’s what happens as you get older.”

He tilted his head.

“Why not make her the flower girl at your wedding?”

Dipper scoffed at the demon.

“I’m never getting married. I’m not as social as her. She’s the one who knows how to make friends and fall in love. I’m the one that knows how to have a one night stand and push people away.”

“You haven’t pushed me away.”

“I-”

He looked thoughtfully at Bill.

“Yeah I guess. Maybe I’m finally breaking old habits.” 

**Jesus jumped from his seat.**

**“I want to be one of the groom’s men!”**

**Sandy followed his actions.**

**“Me too!”**

**The couple began laughing.**

**“Calm down kids. You’ll all be included in the wedding. But for now, it’s Abel’s special day. What would you like to do kiddo?”**

**Abel looked up from his toy with wide eyes. He loved when his family got together like this. Just all of them relaxing and having a peaceful conversation. Usually, Jesus and Sandy were off terrorizing the whole town. John and Jeremy would be busy with work or finding the trouble making teens. Karel spent most of her time in her room playing dress up with her dolls. He was left on his own to wander around the house or the backyard with little friends. But on day’s like this, he wasn’t alone.**

**“I just wanna spend time with you guys. Keep planning the wedding.”**

Bill leaned over the desk to rest on the keyboard and Dipper's hands.

"Geez kid, you're making this character seem like you. He's like what, 10? Why are you making him seem so depressing?"

"I'm not sure. I just...feel like...it'll help with the story line? I've got something big planned for the ending, i can tell you that much. So I need the rest of the story to match up with it."

"You're making me feel bad for someone that doesn't even exist."

He stood from the desk to make his way to the door.

"I'm gonna go hang out with the girls. This 'chick flick' thing sounds interesting."

He waved a quick goodbye before slipping out.

**They all smiled brightly at him. Karel dashed out of the room to gather her collection magazines. Jesus and Sandy crowded at the computer looking at ideas. John had gone to the kitchen to make them some tea. Abel looked down at the toy before him. It’s wasn’t anything special. Just a simple little black car. But to him, it was an adventure.**

**“You’re really liking that thing, huh?”**

**He turned his head to see Jeremy looking at it.**

**“Yeah, I think it looks cool. Plus I can imagine all the places it can take me when I’m older.”**

**“Well I’ll tell you what, if you still like that car by the time you’re maybe 17, I’ll buy you the real thing.”**

**Abel leaned closer to him.**

**“Don’t tell Uncle John, but I like you more.”**

**He chuckled.**

**“Your secrets safe with me.”**

Dipper's fingers cringed up when he heard loud screaming coming from the living room. He dragged his feet to the room. The girls sat laying on their stomachs, eyes glued to the screen. Bill laid in the middle of them all. His eye brightly looking at the screen with them. Dipper's brown eyes travelled to the tv. It was an old horror movie. But there was some romance in it.

"What are you guys watching now?"

"Dracula! Will suggested it. Go away!"

He backed out of the room. His legs taking him, instead, to the front door. He sat on the porch steps looking at the setting sun. His eyes turned to the pink blob making its way towards him. Waddles laid beside him, his head resting in his lap.

"You know Waddles, I've always loved the sunset. There's just so many different colors yet they somehow bend together so perfectly, in such a perfectly soothing kind of way. It's nothing like looking at a sunrise. It's like a sunrise is screaming at you. But a sunset? No, a sunset is whispering nice words into your ear, urging you to sleep."

He tilted his head.

"God I'm going crazy."

"Look at you, being a little poet or something."

Bill plopped down beside him, keeping a good enough distance from the pig.

"How'd the whole chick flick thing go?"

"It wasn't very bad. It was cute actually. But like a stupid cute. Horror movies are still better though."

"Of course you'd say that. Do you think we should cook dinner for them?"

"Yeah, Mabel sent me out here to tell you that."

Dipper sighed before standing up and heading back in. Bill and Waddles followed him to the kitchen. The blond sat at the table, glaring at the pig, as Dipper began coking something simple. The girls came flooding in at the smell of something delicious. Dipper and Bill ate with them, listening quietly to the girls speak. They're nice peace was gone the moment the girls got up and left their dishes for Dipper. Even the demon abandoned him for the movie. Dipper looked down at the ground to see Waddles sitting beside him.

"At least you haven't left me yet."

After washing the last place, he walked into the living room. The tv was not shut off. The group returning to their little circle. They all glared at each other, it was as if they'd spring to attack someone at any moment. Dipper looked at the middle of the circle. A deck of uno. Bill looked up when he felt someone enter the room.

"Hey! Are you going to bed?"

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but you can stay down here if you want."

Bill stuffed his cards at the bottom of the deck and stood up.

"I can't just let my boyfriend go to bed all alone."

The girls had been looking over at them with wide smiles. A collective aww came from their mouths as Bill wrapped an arm around Dipper's waist. He looked back over his shoulder and waved to the group. Dipper refused to look back at them as they waved back. His face began burning up as he led the way into the attic. He was the first one in the bed, burying himself under the sheets. Bill laid down beside him laughing.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"Never call me that again."

"Dipper, it's just an act. Calm down. Can't have them questioning everything we've told them today."

The brunet turned around to look at him.

"I feel like you just love to annoy me so this is your one chance to say everything you know will make me angry."

"Oh you know me so well Pine Tree! Go to sleep kid. Je t'aime beaucoup."

_ Dipper stood on the porch of the shack looking down at his angry friend. Wendy stood beside her red pickup truck. She glared at the twins as she quickly approached them. Mabel dashed down the steps to meet her at the bottom. She reached her arms out to stop the older woman. _

_ “Wendy please, just lis-” _

_ The red head pushed her aside, continuing towards the boy. Dipper felt an ache in his chest as the woman stood before him. His brown eyes refusing to look up at her burning green eyes. _

_ “What the fuck is wrong with you Dipper?!”  _

_ She turned to look at Mabel. _

_ “What’s wrong with the both of you?! You let a demon into your house! A demon that tried to kill us!” _

_ Mabel stood beside them. _

_ “He’s changed Wendy. Please listen to us. He’s a different person. We can trust him.” _

_ “I cannot believe you just said that to me! Dipper you need to wake the fuck up and realize just who he is. He tried to kill your grunkles! He tried to kill me and Soos! He tried to kill your sister! He tried to kill you. He’s only using you. There is nothing going on between the both of you other than him gaining your trust only for him to spit back in your face.” _

_ Dipper felt his hands ball up beside him. Anger beginning to grow inside of him. He looked up at her. _

_ “You don’t know what you’re talking about Wendy. Leave my property and never fucking come back.” _

_ She jabbed a finger into his chest. _

_ “I know exactly what I’m talking about. Do you really think that thing could fall in love with you? He doesn’t love you and he never will.”  _

_ She crossed her arms over her chest, looking over the boy. _

_ “Wendy please believe us. We know him.”  _

_ Mabel tried getting between them only for Dipper to hold her back allowing him to throw a hard punch into her face. _

_ “One last time Red, get the fuck off my property.” _


	8. Shopping Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and italic text indicates them being in the Mindscape.  
> Italic text indicates when Dipper's in a dream.  
> Bold text indicates their thoughts. (Bold also indicates the story that Dipper is writing)

Dipper sat up quickly. He looked beside him, Bill laid peacefully on his stomach with one arm holding onto Dipper. His face buried in the pillow as he snored quietly. His other arm was folded to his body. Dipper sighed, running a hand through his own brown hair, as he put a hand on the demon's back. Bill groaned softly before turning his head. He turned onto his side to pull the boy closer, this time burying his face to Dipper's thigh.

"Morning."

Dipper began to rub his back.

"Wanna go to the diner again?"

"Mmm, I think the girls are still sleeping. We can eat here."

"Do you like Wendy?"

Bill lifted his head to rest it on Dipper's leg, his golden eye looking up.

"I suppose. It's like meeting her again for the first time and this time she hasn't done anything to me, so there's nothing to not like."

"What about from seven years ago?"

"All's forgiven kid."

He pushed himself from the bed.

"Now, make me breakfast."

He stood, waiting for Dipper to stand. Dipper began cooking their meal while Bill checked on the girls. Moments later, Dipper felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder. Bill's chest pressed lightly against his back.

"Pancakes?"

"Pancakes and bacon."

"You're the best!"

They both turned their heads at the sound of someone walking into the kitchen. Pacifica looked at them with sad eyes.

"You make me angry."

Bill moved away to sit at the table with the girl.

"Tell me Blondie, you and Mabel?"

Red spread over her cheeks.

"It's nothing. Just me hoping for something I'll never have. Plus imagine her trying to keep a long distance relationship. Don't get me wrong, she's a great girl, but it's like every time we go out and do something together she's just always looking at other guys. She'd leave me in a heartbeat."

Dipper raised a brow as he sat down with them, bringing the food with him.

"Long distance? I thought you still lived here in Gravity Falls?"

"I stole a pair of keys from my families drawer. I relocated to one of their beach houses in California. They, uhh, found out I was a lesbian and kinda disowned me. So I pulled one last trick on them and took the house that held all the valuables. It should be enough to keep me going for the rest of my life."

"You could always stay here at the shack with us."

"It's crowded enough with the three of you living here. You and Will would just make me more upset. Imagine living with a couple AND the girl you love that you can't have. It'd be torture."

"Well just know that you're always welcomed here if you need it."

She gave them a weak smile before digging into her food. When they finished, Pacifica offered to clean up, allowing the boys to take off before the other girls could wake up and force them to hang out. They started their short adventure at the mall. Bill managed to convince Dipper to go into an antique shop. He stopped at an old black piano. Dipper stood farther away, looking at the old typewriters. Bill glanced around before taking seat at a old instrument and pressing down at a few keys. Surprisingly, it was in great condition. Dipper looked over at him in confusion. He stood beside the demon watching as his fingers glided over the kets.

"I didn't know you could play the piano."

"Pine Tree, when you're as old as me, you learn to do just about anything."

"Bill finished off a few more notes before standing.

"What were you looking at though?"

Dipper glanced back at the writers.

"Oh, just some old junk."

"You seem pretty interested in it. Let's go look."

Bill reached down to grab the boy's hand, dragging him back over to the typewriters.

"I like this one."

He used his free hand to point at the old black one. Dipper glanced up from their hands.

"Oh yeah, I don't know though. I'm not sure I would use it."

"But they look cool. Maybe it'll put you in the mood for writing eery time you see it. Think of it like inspiration."

"I think I'm better off without it. It's a lot of maintenance when you really think about it. My computer is all I need. Plus you're my inspiration."

"You're gross Pine Tree. Anywhere else you wanna go?"

"There's a weird oddity shop a few streets away, sound interesting?"

"I'm gonna marry that shop. Lead the way."

Bill and Dipper both stood before a jar holding a lizard's head. Bill reached a hand up to tap a few times against the glass. He turned his head to look at Dipper.

"Does it mean something?"

"Maybe the lizard just pissed someone off."

"Can we keep it?"

"Mabel would shoot me. You can pick something out but try to keep it more on the not gross side."

A small girl popped up beside them. She wore a simple black leather jacket and a loose white blouse. Black leather jeans hugged closely to her legs. Big bulky black boots stomped on the floor with every little step. Her bright pink hair sat atop her head in a small bun. Piercings covered almost all of her face, she smiled at them.

"Can I help you boys find something?"

Dipper tore his eyes away from the jar to look at her.

"I think he's looking for something cool."

"Something dead. But not too dead or else this pansy won't let me bring it home."

His eye looked at the girl also. Her bright blue eyes looked up at Bill in wonder.

"I think I have just the thing!"

She led them towards the back of the shop.

"We just got this two headed bat skeleton the other week. I suppose it's not too dead?"

She held out a tall bell glass to him with the skeleton hanging upside down. Bill gasped, taking it into his hands. He spun to face Dipper.

"Can I get it? It won't freak your sister out too much."

Dipper crossed his arms over his chest as he looked over the skeleton.

"I guess we could keep it in the office so she doesn't have to see it."

He handed the jar back to the small girl.

"I'll be at the front desk with this then."

Bill wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him into a hug.

"This is the greatest thing any one's ever gotten me." 

Dipper slowly pat his back.

"Shut up, let's go."

Bill once again grabbed his hand to lead the way to the girl. Her eyes glanced down at their hands, the smile disappearing. They left the shop with a happy Bill holding tightly to Dipper. He looked up at Bill.

"I'm kinda glad that Pacifica would rather live in California than with us."

"Why?"

"Because then I'd have to keep up this act of dating you. I'm so tired of it."

Bill looked down at him with a sad eye.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

He let the boy go and walked ahead of him.

“You can’t kick me out of my own bed!”

“Watch me!”

Bill spent the entire ride home refusing to speak or look at Dipper. As soon as they walked into the shack, he went straight for the office, leaving Dipper to deal with the girls. 

“Where’d you two run off to so early?”

“We went to the mall then I showed him the oddity shop. And I pissed him off.”

The girls all turned around to look at him, “I smell drama. Come sit.” 

Grenda pat the floor in front of her.

“It’s nothing really. He’s just being his usual self. A big drama queen.”

“And you’re my big drama king. You know you love me.” 

Bill said as he walked into the room, taking a seat on the couch.

“Did you two buy anything?”

“We bought a cool two headed bat skeleton!”

Wendy shot to her feet.

“Show me!”

Both the blond and redhead left the room. Grenda still wasn’t pleased, she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“You still have to tell us Dipper Pines.”

“There was this lizard’s head in a jar at the oddity shop, he wanted it really badly but I didn’t wanna freak Mabel out with it.”

Mabel’s head shot up from her knitting.

“Go back and get it?? I want that in the house.”

Dipper’s eyes widened a bit at the request as the duo came back into the room.

“Will, I guess your getting that lizard head.”

His face lit up, running out to the car. When they entered the shop once more, the girl didn’t greet them. Bill carried the jar close to him as the girl rang them up and they left. Mabel couldn’t take her eyes off the thing as they placed it on the shelf above the tv. The other girls copied her action of staring.

“If it’s too much I can always put it in my office.”

Mabel turned around to look at him.

“I. Love. It.”

Later that evening, the Pines family stood outside waving goodbye to their friends. Wendy was the first to take off, leaving the rest to talk. Mabel stood by the pink beetle talking nonsense with Candy and Grenda. While Bill and Dipper talked with Pacifica about her feelings towards Mabel.

“You and Mabel are best friends, if she really felt nothing then she still wouldn’t push you away. She cares too much about you.”

“But what if things change between us? What if I do tell her and she talks to me less and avoids hanging out with me as much as she can?”

“She’s not that kind of person Blondie. She won’t just shut you out. I think she’d be flattered actually. She might be off for a few days but other than that I don’t think she’d act different. Unless she did feel the same. In that case, good luck.”

Pacifica let out a little laugh.

“Yeah, I’ll think about it but I can’t make any promises.”

The three of them stood on the porch watching as the rest of their friends left. Waddles chased after the cars for a few moments earning a laugh from the twins. Mabel looked up at the sky when it hit her. Bill had gone back into the house leaving them both outside. Mabel turned to him in excitement.

“Fourth of July is in like a week and we still don’t have fireworks! Dipper! It’s tradition to fuck shit up every year! And this year we’ve got Bill to impress! We need to go get some. A lot more than last year too.”

“Mabel, you almost set the shack AND the entire forest on fire last year. We’d get another ticket if I let you get more.”

“But Bill’s here. We need to impress him with a show! Don’t you wanna show your boyfriend the joys of fireworks?”

Dipper’s gaze hardened.

“He’s not my boyfriend. Your friends are gone, acts over. You can get five of the smallest fireworks they have tomorrow and that’s it. I’m not about to pay another fine just for you to have fun.”

“But-”

“No Mabel. That’s final and I don’t want to hear anything else from you.” 

He stormed back into the house.

Bill sat in the living room, rubbing Waddles’ stomach as the door slammed shut. He looked up to offer Dipper a smile. Dipper’s frown only deepened.

“Fuck off.” 

He took off towards his office.

**As the sun began to set on their small home, the teens headed off to their separate rooms. Abel and Karel were shuffled into their shared room by Jeremy and John. The siblings laid in their side by side beds listening to the story that their uncles told. Both were fast asleep before the story was even over. Karel spent her night dreaming of unicorns and cotton candy. Her dreams filled with nothing but sweets. Abel’s dreams were filled with something much worse. His dreams were plagued with a small yellow creature wreaking havoc on his beloved town.**

Dipper looked up when he heard a soft knock. Bill peaked his head into the room.

“Did I do something to make you mad?”

Dipper’s expression softened.

“Oh I’m sorry Bill, you didn’t do anything. Mabel was just pissing me off and I took it out on you.”

He nodded slowly before cautiously entering the room. He took his usual place on the desk letting his long legs swing over the edge. Dipper rolled his chair to be closer to Bill.

“Why nightmares?”

He raised a brow at the odd question.

“I’ve already told you before Pine Tree. It gives us the entertainment we need, in case you forget we never die.”

**Chapter 2: Dream Demon**

**Abel filled his empty apartment with screams the following morning. He glanced at the door with tears swelling in his eyes, waiting for one of his family members to come running into his room. Moments passed before he remembered that he had moved out a few weeks ago. It became a tradition in the family for the kids to move out before their 19th birthday. Abel had hesitate as long as he could on moving out, scared to leave his younger sister alone in that house. His uncles had become busy as the years progressed giving them little time with the rest of them. Shortly after their wedding, Uncle John got into an accident forcing him to use a cane for the rest of his life. His other uncle, who refused to believe that it was just some normal cause, began researching everything supernatural. Turns out the crazy old man was right.**

Dipper leaned back in the chair.

“I’m starting to think that I have no idea what I’m doing with this story.”   


“You’re a smart human kid, you’ll figure it out.”

Dipper glanced up at the clock before resting his head in Bill’s lap.

“Wanna head to bed?”

“Yes please.”

Dipper lead the way out of the room. He stopped by the stairs letting Bill go up. Mabel sat on the couch slowly knitting. Waddles looked up at her with a tilted head. Dipper took a few steps closer to her, earning her attention. She looked up at him with a frown.

“What? Are you just gonna yell at me again? Is my fun gonna get in the way of your life?”

“I’m sorry for yelling at you Mabel. I shouldn’t have said any of that. Tomorrow we’ll go into town and I’ll let you get all the fireworks your heart could desire. We’ll get extra in case some of your friends decide to come back for the occasion. Deal?”

Her lips formed into a small smile.

“Thanks Dipper.”

Dipper bounced into the room. Bill laid on his back, spread out like a starfish. Dipper jumped onto the bed resulting in him jumping on top of the demon. He folded his hands on Bill’s chest and looked into the gold eye.

“Do you know what a firework is?”

Bill’s hands found their way to rest on the small of Dipper’s back.

“You mean those things that shoot into the sky and explode?”

“Yeah, fourth of July is coming up next week. It’s an American holiday where we spend the night shooting off fireworks.”

“Sounds destructive. I like it. Is Shooting Star getting any?”

“Oh hell yeah. It’s her tradition to light the forest on fire with them every year. She thinks you’ll enjoy it. And Gravity Falls always spends the night sending them off. They’re bigger than the ones we’re buying tomorrow.”

“How big?”

“So big they fill the entire sky. You’ll love it.”

He looked down into the brown eyes.

“I’m sure I will. Dors bien mon amour. Je t'aime.”

“Hmm, one day I’ll figure out that language.”

_ It was a beautiful clear blue sky kinda day. The sun beat down on the people below but it was a pleasing warmth. Dipper glanced around him to see Mabel and Pacifica not too far away playing around with Waddles. Dipper began to realize that he had been sitting on the picnic blanket alone. His eyes searched for the tall blond. Bill stood off in the distance by a tree, but he wasn’t alone. One of his arms was wrapped around a pretty girl. Pacifica and Mabel came running back trying to chase after Waddles. The pig came to a halt beside Dipper. He leaned against the pig, his eyes not moving from Bill and the stranger. _

_ "I guess I shouldn’t have insulted him.” _

_ Mabel plopped down beside the two, gasping for breath. Pacifica followed Dipper’s gaze. _

_ “Aren’t they just gross? I don’t care if they’ve been dating for three years. She’s got such a bad attitude.” _

_ Dipper turned to look at her with a look of horror. _

_ “Three years?!” _

_ Mabel turned her head to look at her sibling. _

_ “Yeah? How could you just forget something like that? He introduced us to her the moment they met as friends. We’ve all been a group since like forever.” _

_ Pacifica sat beside him to place a hand on his shoulder. _

_ “I’m sorry Dipper. I guess we sometimes forget that we’re rubbing this in your face. We keep trying to hook you up with people but you always rave about someone that you won’t tell us about.” _

_ Dipper waved off the girl’s hand, looking down at the pig. _

_ “No, it’s fine. I’ve got Waddles to keep me company.”  _

_ Dipper watched with a broken heart as Bill locked lips with the strange girl. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dors bien mon amour. Je t'aime." should translate to "Sleep well my love. I love you."


	9. Jealousy Thy Name Is Dipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and italic text indicates them being in the Mindscape.  
> Italic text indicates when Dipper's in a dream.  
> Bold text indicates their thoughts. (Bold also indicates the story that Dipper is writing)
> 
> Also for those of you who don't know, the title of this chapter is a Voltron reference.

Dipper woke up with a frown. He sat up carefully, making sure he didn't wake the man, and let his body stretch out. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at Bill. The demon's arms held tightly around his waist, his face rubbing against Dipper's thigh. Dipper imagined those arms wrapped around someone else. He felt a pang in his chest and laugh at himself.  **He isn't yours to begin with.** Dipper slipped out of the bed. Mabel sat in the kitchen sipping on her coffee. She looked up with a confused look as Dipper sat across from her. His head flopped down onto the table.

"Are you okay Dip?"

"Yeah, just worried about setting something on fire."

"Don't worry about it bro. Pacifica said she'd come back to take away the stress. She'll make sure that I don't set anything on fire."

"She's gonna burn things down with you but I'll trust her. Let me go change and we'll go get those fireworks."

He stood to head back up.

"What about Bill?"

He looked down at her, frown returning.

"He wants to sleep in today."

Mabel ran around the main square of the town gathering the fireworks she would need. Dipper ended up picking a few for him and Bill. It took a couple hours for Mabel to finally finish her shopping. They loaded the small car with their new explosives. Mabel gleamed as she transported the boxes into her art studio. Bill walked out of the shack to Dipper on the porch.

"I can't believe you went without me Pine Tree."

Dipper rolled his eyes as he stood before the demon.

"Oh shut up, you would've yelled at me for waking you up."

"Good point but it's the thought that counts. Did you buy anything good?"

Mabel peaked over Dipper's shoulder.

"We bought the biggest and the loudest!"

Bill clapped his hands together.

"Oh you've both got me so excited for your weird human holiday."

"I just hope you don't burn my house down with them."

Bill pulled the boy into his arms.

"Trust me Pine Tree, I'll be be the one to start the fire."

"That's so reassuring."

He pushed away from the demon, quickly making his way into the office. He plopped down into his chair only to stare at his computer screen. He wasn't quite sure what this feeling was but he knew something was wrong. And it's not like he could take his anger out on Bill, the poor guy didn't even do anything wrong. It was just some silly dream that Dipper had. Just him dreaming up a feeling that he shouldn't be experiencing. They were just two people living together, sleeping in the same bed, always cuddling, and hugging.

"Fuck!"

Dipper slammed his head onto the desk. Mabel softly knocked on the door before making her way to stand beside her brother.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off today."

He gave her a nervous laugh.

“Of course I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“Dipper stop, I know something’s wrong. Just tell me. Please, I’m worried about you.”

He glanced at the closed door before nodding.

“Okay so let’s just say that last night I had a dream and in that dream I got angry and jealous towards Bill and now it’s affecting me in real life and it’s just nothing.”

“Are you trying to tell me something? Dipper...do you...do you _like_ Bill?”

“What?! Are you serious? Fuck no Mabel. It’s just the way he’s been treating me since he’s arrived it’s messing with my head I guess. I don’t even know. Just forget it. It’s nothing.”

She raised a brow at him before leaving the room. Bill entered moments later holding a small box.

“You’re literally the best Pine Tree! I can’t believe you cared enough to buy me my own fireworks.”

“I didn’t want you complaining about not having any.”

**But that still didn’t make Abel feel like he could tell the family of his nightmares. The night of his 10th birthday, the young boy began experiencing terrible dreams, always consisting of the same being. A small yellow triangle with a top hat and a cane, and in the center of that triangle sat a yellow beating eye. Abel didn’t know what it meant, and he didn’t want to worry his family of more things. So he spent the next 9 years keeping it to himself. His thoughts were disturbed as his phone began violently ringing beside him.**

**“Happy birthday bro! I can’t believe you’re already 19! Your youth is running out!”**

**He chuckled**

**“I’ve still got plenty of time to be young. Have the uncles got anything planned for today?”**

**There was a long pause on the other end.**

**“I’m sorry Abel, but they haven’t come out of their office in two days. I tried getting a hold of Jesus and Sandy last night but neither of them answered. I guess it’ll just be us again this year.”**

Bill leaned down closer to Dipper

“I see you’re still making him depressing.”

“It adds to the story! Just stop questioning me Bill. I know what I’m doing now. If you’ve got such a problem with the way I write then stop coming into my office.”

Bill hopped onto the desk.

“But I like spending time with you.”

**“That’s fine. I’ll stop by in a little bit. I actually need to talk to them about something.”**

**“Is it about the nightmares? How long have you been having those anyway? Should we take you to a therapist?”**

**“Karel, I’m fine. They’ve been happening for a few months now. I don’t think it’s anything. I’ll see you soon.”**

**Karel was his best friend. He loved her more than anything. But there were just some things he couldn’t tell her. She had spent the last 8 years standing up for him and making sure he was fine. As the kid got older, people began taking an interesting in bullying him. It didn’t help that his younger sister was the one to stand up to his bullies trying to get them to stop.**

“God I’m really making this character sound like me.”

He rested his elbows on the table allowing himself to rub his temples.

“Well Mabel did put that idea in your head to basically rewrite the last seven years of your life.”

“It was a good idea though.”

Bill looked down at the boy before pushing himself off of the desk.

“How about we go out and do something? You’ve been cooped up in this house for the last few days. And trying to force a story isn’t good for you.”

“I just left the house two hours ago!”

Bill placed his hands on his hips.

“I don’t give two shits kid. You haven’t gotten a full of sun in forever. Now get up, let’s see if we can find that missing journal of yours.”

Dipper groaned, pushing himself from the desk and following the demon out to the forest. Waddles joined them up until the tree line. Bill lead the way through the maze of trees, hoping something would remind him of where they last were. Dipper couldn’t help but feel a little on edge knowing that the creature from before could still be lurking nearby. That beast that almost killed them the last time could be right behind them for all they knew. At this point, there was a chance she had already smelled them and was just toying with them. Waiting for Dipper to feel safe once again before attacking. This time they probably wouldn’t make it back. This time that thing could actually get her meal. He’d never see the shack again. Mabel would always wonder what happened to her twin. She would be alone without him. She’d be-

“Kid, I need you to calm the fuck down!”

Dipper looked up to see Bill looking at him with a worried look, both hands on the boy’s shoulders. Dipper hadn’t even noticed that he’d started picking at his cuticles.

“But what if that thing comes back and ACTUALLY kills us this time?”

“We’ll be fine, I promise I won’t let anything kill you. You’re safe with me. Now,”

He dropped his hands, making sure to grab one of Dipper’s on their way down.

“Relax and enjoy the fresh forest air.”

He continued walking, gripping Dipper’s hand tighter. Red began to spread over his cheeks as he continued to follow Bill. Of course the contact did help him calm down, but it certainly started up a different issue Dipper was having. The whole dream from last night was still taking its toll on him. He felt jealous in the dream and he still felt somewhat jealous that some imaginary girl managed to steal Bill from him. Dipper was going to lose his mind at this rate. Bill wasn’t even his to steal in the first place. Bill was just some psychotic demon living under the same roof as him. Someone he hated just sleeping beside him every night holding him tightly in his arms. Some annoying thing that never really left his side. Some tall handsome person he’s kissed on multiple occasions without a real need to. But there was no way Dipper could ever love Bill, right? The demon did try to kill his family at one point. He caused so much pain to Dipper. Forced the horrible nightmares into his head. Months of sleepless nights just for his entertainment. Doing horrible things to the people he loved in said nightmares. Dipper had almost killed himself just to be free of it all. But here he was, not wanting to let go of that same demon’s hand.

“I found it!”

Dipper looked up to see Bill holding the lost journal. He took it in his hands with a beaming smile. It might have been covered with dirt but at least he had the rest of his information back. He stuffed into his backpack and looked around at their surrounds. Without warning, he began walking. Not responding whenever Bill tried to speak to him. He had no idea where he wanted to go but he knew for sure that his legs wanted to move. Bill followed cautiously behind the boy. A small bit of fear crawled up his throat when Dipper disappeared behind a wall vines.

“Pine Tree? I think we should just head back befo-”

Dipper stuck an arm out from the vines.

“Just trust me.”

Bill slowly reached out to take the hand. Dipper didn’t hesitate the moment he felt the demon’s hand, he pulled him into the vines. Bill’s golden eye was wide open when he was pulled through. The area around them was the most beautiful place he’d ever seen. The most crystal clear blue lake stood before them. Colorful fish of many sizes swam peacefully through its water. The trees that surrounded the place were perfectly green, tall, and lush. Vines hung from their branches creating the perfect curtains to shield this place away. The grass at their feet still managed to stay lively and green with all the animals eating it away. Deer stood at the edge of the lake drinking water, all a wonderful shade of brown and tan. Dipper felt his feet walk closer to the edge of the lake. The water reflecting into his bright eyes. Bill watched him from the distance. He raised a brow as the boy got onto his knees to look closer at whatever was in the water. He took one step closer.

“Dipper, I’ve got a bad feeling about you being over there. I really think we should head back.”

Dipper didn’t respond. His brown eyes were too focused on the creature before him. She was a beautiful creature. One with delicate snow white skin, gold scales covered her webbed fingers ending shortly after the wrist. Her long flowing hair was like gold strewn into her head. The largest blue and green eyes looked up at him with curiosity. She pulled herself more out of the water to be at his level. She slowly reached out a hand to touch his face.

“Hello. I’m Neriss.”

“I’m Dipper. What...are you?”

His eyes glancing down to the fangs she bore in her smile.

“Would you like to join me in the water? It’s very nice.”

Dipper couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sharp teeth. His hand reached up to pull hers away.

“I’m okay here. Are you another mermaid?”

She looked at him with wide eyes before slowly nodding.

“Yes, of course. I got separated from my pack when I was younger and wound up here. I’ve been protecting the lake ever since.”

“Protecting it from what? It’s out here in the middle of nowhere. What dangers could possibly come to it?”

She glanced down at his hands, taking them in her own as she spoke.

“Dangers of humans.”

The bright color in her eyes twisted into something dark as she pulled him under the water. Bill watched in horror as the kid suddenly got dragged away.

“Fuck! Dipper! What did I tell you?! Star’s gonna hang my ass!”

He skidded to a stop near the edge. The water was clear enough to show the creature wrapping her tail around Dipper’s body. One clawed hand squeezed at his cheeks as she brought his face close to hers. Bill tossed off his flannel before jumped in the water after him. The creature’s face shooting to look Bill. Her fangs baring as he got closer. She quickly released Dipper to swim towards Bill. Her claws out as she swam past him. Bill tried his best to dodge her attack yet the creature was too fast and managed to tear into his side. He kept swimming towards the boy. If he could just reach him, then he could teleport them to the safety of the surface rather than staying down here. He spun around when he heard the creature screech behind him. She was swimming back for another attack. Adrenaline ran through his veins as we swam faster. Her claws dug once more into his body, attacking his shoulder. At least he had finally reached Dipper. He grabbed onto the boy's arm and tried concentrating. Once more she screeched at him.

Dipper’s lungs could breathe actual air instead of water. His eyes shot open to see the blue sky above them, now fading into pink as the sun began to set. He turned onto his side to cough up the water still residing in his lungs. His throat burned as his eyes searched for the demon. Bill laid a few feet away from him. His body unmoving as red stained the grass. Dipper glanced back at the lake to see the creature glaring at him. Luckily for them, Siren’s couldn’t last a second on land. He slowly crawled closer to Bill. He sighed in relief to see his chest barely moving. The cuts on his body gradually healing. Dipper carefully sat up to cradle Bill in his arms.

“Please be okay.”

Dipper whispered to himself, running his fingers through the demons wet hair. He took one of Bill’s hands in his, praying to a god that he didn’t even believe in for Bill to wake up. Just to see that stupid smirk the demon always wore. Just to know that he hadn’t lost a friend.

“I’m sorry Bill. I should’ve listened to you. I should’ve known something was wrong. Please, just wake up. Please. Give me a lecture on how stupid and childish I am. Spend the entire walk home telling me that you’re right and I’m wrong. Spend the rest of the night telling me how I need to start listening to you. Just don’t leave me alone.”

Tears began to threaten their way from his eyes.

“You...owe me for that.”

Dipper couldn’t help but chuckle. “I know.”

He let his hand fall down to cup Bill’s cheek, still holding on to the other hand.

“We’ll sit in front of the fire all night watching horror movies till your heart's content.”

“Do you think you’ve got enough strength to carry me back?”

“Are you kidding me Bill? You’re like a foot taller than me. We’ll just have to wait until you can walk.”

Bill glanced over Dipper’s shoulder to lock eyes with the Siren. Half of her body was propped out of the lake to rest on the grass. She watched them silently.

“I, uhm, just drag me back. I don’t feel safe around that thing.”

Dipper looked back at the creature. Her fang filled smile returned. Dipper began looking around the forest for something that could help. His gaze was drawn to a rustling bush.

“Bill, we might die right now.”

Bill looked in his direction to see a bear emerging from the trees. But it wasn’t any normal bear. This bear had eight heads.

“Multibear! Oh thank god you’re here!”

The creature looked at them for a moment before walking closer.

“Pines! It’s been a while. Who’s this? What happened?”

“This is Bill, he’s my friend. We got into a problem with that fucking Siren back there. Do you think you could carry him back to the shack for me?”

The bear looked back at the Siren, now retreating, with hate. He smiled down at them before gathering Bill in his arms.

“Lead the way Pines.”

Dipper lead the way back to the shack. A peaceful silence fell over them as they walked. Dipper’s heart began to race as he heard Mabel talking. He pushed away the last of the brush to see Mabel talking to someone. He tilted his head as he got closer.

“Mabel? Who’s thi-”

Dipper felt his skin grow cold as the person turned around.

“Well hello Dipper Pines! It has been a while since we’ve last seen each other. How have you been?”

Dipper cringed at the high pitch voice. Gideon Gleeful. Even after seven long years, his attire hadn’t changed much. The same light blue suit with his little American flag pin. His snow white skin looked even more white. His insane hair choice was the big difference. Of course the white was still apart of it, but he finally got rid of the ridiculous pompadour. Dipper glanced down at the hand that the younger man held out. He ignored it and looked back at his sister.

“Anyways, we got into a little problem out there. I met a Siren today and she tried to kill me.”

Mabel’s calm expression changed into horror.

“Also Bill got injured so there’s that. Multibear helped me carry him back.”

He turned around to point out the giant bear helping Bill stand.

“Star, you’re brother is a fucking idiot.”

Bill hopped past the group along with the bear. Mabel moved Gideon off to the side so she could stand inches from her brother. Her small hand poked a finger to his chest.

“From here on out, you and Bill are not allowed to enter that forest. Ever. This is the second time he’s almost died saving you and the second time you’ve been near death. Your fun ends here. Now I expect you to treat Bill with nothing but kindness for the next week. He gets anything he wants from you.”

She turned back to Gideon.

“I’m sorry Gideon, but we have to go take care of our friend. Feel free to stop by some other time though.”

Mabel snatched her brother’s wrist to pull him into the shack, leaving the angry Gideon behind. Bill laid on the couch groaning. The twins squished against the wall as the multibear passed by to leave.

“Thank you again so much Multibear!”

Dipper waved goodbye to his friend as he disappeared into the trees. Mabel sat beside Bill.

“What happened out there?”

Her eyes were glued to the cuts on his side and shoulder.

“It started out simple, just going out to look for his stupid journal. And then this idiot got hypnotized by a Siren and wouldn’t listen to a word I said. He’s gonna be the death of me at this rate!”

Dipper leaned against the door frame to the room. His arms crossed tightly over his chest.

“If you knew something was wrong then maybe you should’ve dragged me back here.”

Mabel whipped her head around to look at the brunet.

“What did I tell you? You have to be nice to him. Now go make dinner.”

Dipper flipped them off before storming into the kitchen. Mabel turned back to the demon, softly stroking his hair. “Do you need anything?”

Bill slowly shook his head.

“Do you wanna sleep down here tonight?”

“No, but Dipper can. Help me up to the attic?”

“Of course.”

She walked slowly beside him, helping him up the stairs at a very slow pace. He plopped onto the bed with a groan.

“He’s insane Star.”

She pulled the blanket over his body.

“I know, but so are you. Just don’t push his buttons. I told him to be nice this next week, but that doesn’t mean you can take advantage of him.”

“You’re my favorite Pines. Thanks a lot Mabel.”

She gave him one last smile before heading down the stairs to set up the couch. She walked into the kitchen as Dipper began pouring food onto plates.

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“What?! Bill can sleep on the damn couch. It’s my bed!”

She took two of the plates from him.

“Stop it. He’s injured because of you Dipper Pines. He almost died, again. Just to save you. So stop this childish bullshit. You’ll sleep on the couch just for tonight while his wounds are fresh, and then you’re back in that bed by tomorrow night.”

She walked out before he could say another word. Dipper ate alone in quiet silence. Mabel returned as he began cleaning the dishes.

“Oh I’ll do that. Bill wants you to go up.”

She kept her eyes on the sink as she walked past him. He pushed open the door to see Bill laying down, one arm straight down and the other resting over his face.

“What do you want Bill?”

He lifted his head up slightly to look at him.

“Come.”

Dipper obeyed.

“You’re really stupid, you know that? I can’t believe she managed to hypnotize you and from that distance! God, you almost got us killed, AGAIN!”

“Yeah, I get it. Can you stop now?”

“No, you said I could spend the rest of the night telling you how stupid are. Like what kind of human just lets himself fall under something so stupid? Siren magic isn’t even that strong for crying out loud! And you didn’t even try to fight her when she dragged you under. You just fucking sat there and made me do all the work.”

“You getting hurt was your own fault. You could’ve left me to die. You didn’t have to come in after me.”

“Are you kidding me?! I would’ve died either way. We’ve been over this Dipper. The least you could have done was try to fight her. Not just let her take you like that.”

“If you’re just gonna keep yelling at me for this then I’m leaving.”

“Wait no don’t. I’ll stop. It’s just that I was so fucking worried. I thought she’d end up killing me before I could get to you.”

“You’re a demon Bill. She’s just some mermaid with extra strength. She’s nothing compared to you.”

He pat Bill’s stomach.

“I’m gonna head back down. Goodnight Bill.”

“Bonne nuit mon amour.”

Mabel sat on the couch knitting. Waddles sat before her sleeping. Her feet kneading softly into his side. She turned her head when she heard Dipper’s footsteps.

“How long do you think it’ll take him to fully heal?”

“Shouldn’t take long. He’ll probably be back to normal by tomorrow morning.”

Mabel nodded as she stood with her things.

“I’m heading to bed. Have fun down here.”

Waddles followed the girl upstairs. Dipper fell onto the couch, facing the small tv.

“You guys are the worst!”

Dipper smirked when he heard a loud bang on the floor above him. He laid down to stare at the ceiling. There was no way he was about to fall asleep. Instead, he got up and went into his office. He slid into his seat and began typing the night away.

**Abel knocked on the old front door. John and Jeremy had been living in this house since his first adopted Jesus. Sandy arrived a year later. The uncles were her babysitter before her parents death. They left instructions in their will stating that they wanted Sandy to live with them instead of an orphanage or foster home. The same thing happened with the siblings. Abel and Karel’s parents passed away a few years later, leaving them in the care of their uncles. Karel came running to the door moments later. A large smile was on her face as she greeted her brother.**

**“It’s about time you got here! How badly do you need to talk to them?”**

**“Pretty badly.”**

**She lead him into the dining room before disappearing to another room. He set his hands on top of the table, twirling his fingers in anticipation. His uncles, along with Karel, soon entered the room.**

**“Ah good afternoon Abel! Happy birthday. What brings you here?”**

**“Well umm, before I begin I just want to say, Karel don’t get mad at me for this. But ever since I turned 10 I’ve been having nightmares.”**

**Karel jumped out of her seat. Her hands slamming down onto the table.**

**“Are you serious Abel? You told me it was just a few months. Not fucking 9 years!”**

**Jeremy shot her a look, “Language young lady. Why wait this long to tell us?”**

**“I didn’t want to worry you about it. You and Uncle John have been so busy with your research and hunts that I thought it was irrelevant to say anything.”**

**John reached over to place a hand over his nephew’s.**

**“Son, we’ll always have time for you. Describe them for us please. We’ll help you through this.”**

**“They vary but there’s always this same thing in it. I don’t know what it is but it’s this little triangle thing. He’s got like a top hat and a cane. I don’t get why he needs it, he’s always floating. He said his name was Will.”**

**The uncles exchanged horrified looks.**

**“You’re gonna have to stay here for a while. We need to run some tests.”**

**Abel groaned.**

**“This is serious kid. That thing in your nightmares is the most power dream demon out there. If these nightmares have been continuous for 9 years then it’s obvious he won’t be leaving until you’re dead.”**

**“Demon?”**

**_Dipper looked around him, “This isn’t my office?” he spoke quietly to himself._ **

**_He slowly got up from the ground he sat on to inspect something nearby. It was just a large blob of grey. As he got closer, he realized where he was. He was back at the Siren’s lake. He jumped back, falling to the ground. His heart began to pound as he saw something swimming towards him. His arms struggling to pull him away from the edge. Gold popped out of the water. But it wasn’t the Siren. It was Bill. A frown plastered to his face as he got out and glared at the boy._ **

**_“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”_ **

**_Dipper looked at him in shock._ **

**_“Me?! You’re the one bringing me back here and scaring the shit out of me!”_ **

**_“I mean with the not sleeping thing. You know very well that I can’t heal unless I’m in a Mindscape. You also know that I can’t go into my Mindscape without dying. So explain to me why you’re staying awake rather than letting me heal from something you caused?”_ **

**_“And why are you complaining? It’s obvious that you can pull me in. Why didn’t you just do it sooner?”_ **

**_“Do you have any idea how much energy it took for me to pull you in here? I just spent the last two hours trying to do this. And now because of you, once again, I’m weaker.”_ **

**_“That’s enough! I get it, alright?! I messed up and got you hurt. Don’t you think I feel guilty enough for that? I understand that I’ve almost gotten you killed twice and I’m sorry. But that doesn’t give you the right to be so mean to me all of a sudden. Stop trying to make me feel like shit when I already do!”_ **

**_Bill’s expression didn’t change. It only deepened._ **

**_“_  Tu es l'humain le plus fou que j'aie jamais rencontré. J'aurais pu te tuer, tu as de la chance que je t'aime."**

**_Bill didn’t wait for a response._ ** **_He began walking away immediately and vanished within the trees. Dipper curled up into a ball. One hand weakly pulling away at the grass. He shut his eyes, praying to be sent into a dream. Praying that he could spend the rest of the night in a fantasy place, happy and carefree. Some random cute scenario with his sister and their friends and the dumb pig. He opened his eyes to find that he was still lying beside the lake. Bill still nowhere to be seen. He slowly stood, his head dropping._ **

**_“If you’re just gonna leave me like that then fine. I’m waking up.”_ **

**_Dipper walked into the lake, walking until his head was submerged by the water. He held on tightly to plant that had its roots firmly into the waterbed. The world around him slowly beginning to fade as he ran out of air. His lungs began burning as the last bit of air was sucked out of them. His body going limp. “_ **

**_Dipper?! For the love of god, stop being stupid!”_ **

**_Bill held Dipper in his arms, trying to remove the water that now resided in the boy’s lungs. Dipper’s eyes shot open. He rolled out of the blond’s arms to cough up the rest of the water. His eyes began to focus on the grey around him._ **

**_“What? Why am I still here?”_ **

**_“This isn’t a dream Pine Tree. This is the real Mindscape. Your actual Mindscape! Didn’t you look up at the fucking sky?! When you die in your Mindscape, you die in the real world. Stop being an idiot, please.”_ **

**_Dipper looked at him in confusion._ **

**_“Were you...did you cry?”_ **

**_Bill stiffened as he brought a hand to wipe at his eye._ **

**_“I uhm, went strolling through your memories. Found some bad ones.”_ **

**_“Bill, you can’t just-does that mean they’re stable enough for me to look at?”_ **

**_Bill nodded before leading the boy around the forest. Two large trees sat in the center. Light emitting brightly from both, however, one was noticeably more dim. Bill walked to the less bright tree, holding his hand out for Dipper._ **

**_“When you touch the tree, it takes you into the memory vault. This tree holds the bad ones, the other holds the good ones.”_ **

**_Dipper took a quick glance at the demon before placing a hand on the tree. Before he knew it, he was standing alone surrounded by glowing orbs. They all floated at a distance, but one stuck out to him. He reached out to take it into his hands. The orb began playing the memory. Young, 14 year old Dipper lying on the bathroom floor. The tub overflowing with water. Pills being whisked away from his body as the water began to flow towards the door. His body laid there, unfazed by the water soaking his clothes. He could hear the faint sound of his sister screaming his name. She began pounding on the door before it swung open. She collapsed beside him, cradling him close. Tears never ending from her eyes. She whispered loving words into his ear before shoving a finger down his throat. Dipper watched as the memory Dipper began choking up the pills. His eyes focusing on the crying figure before him. He felt his heart break as he released the memory._ ** **_He stood before Bill once again. The demon wore worry on his face as he placed a hand on Dipper’s shoulder._ **

**_“Pine Tree?”_ **

**_Dipper didn’t look at him. His eyes were glued to the tree. “I want to wake up.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bonne nuit mon amour" should translate to "Goodnight my love."  
> “Tu es l'humain le plus fou que j'aie jamais rencontré. J'aurais pu te tuer, tu as de la chance que je t'aime.” should translate to "You're the craziest human I've ever met. I could have killed you now, you're so lucky that I love you."


	10. Paint Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and italic text indicates them being in the Mindscape.  
> Italic text indicates when Dipper's in a dream.  
> Bold text indicates their thoughts. (Bold also indicates the story that Dipper is writing)

Dipper sat up in his chair. The computer screen was black, reflecting the morning light around the room. He heard Mabel’s soft humming through the house. His eyes shot up when he heard the door creak open. Bill poked his head inside, a sad eye looking at the boy. Dipper held out his arms allowing Bill to enter the room and hold him. They sat on the floor. Bill’s back pressed against the wall with their chests pressed together. Their legs tangled together as Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck, crying into his shoulder. One of Bill’s arms held onto the boy’s waist tightly while the other stroked the brown curls.

“I’m sorry Pine Tree. I thought you’d be ready.”

Dipper shook his head, his tears beginning to slow.

“I am ready. After you left, the nightmares never went away. I went through therapy to try getting rid of them. Then they put me on so many pills to help me get over what you turned me into. And it didn’t help that we had started high school by then. I was getting bullied, Mabel spent so long looking after me. I just felt like a burden. Like nothing would ever get better for me. I’d always get bullied. I’d never get rid of the nightmares. I’d have to spent the rest of my life taking pills every second of the day. I’d just always worry my sister. I couldn’t handle it. So I tried killing myself. I was 14 when it happened. My parents were running late at work leaving me and my sister home alone. She got busy with homework and I snapped. I didn’t know what to do anymore. So I locked myself in the bathroom and downed as many pills as I could. That was the night she made me promise to never leave her side.”

“Pine Tree..I’m sorry. I never should have done that to you. I’m so, incredibly sorry. I’d take it all back if I could. I never expected things to get that bad for you.”

Dipper let out a soft laugh.

“It’s alright Bill. At least you’re trying to make up for it. You could’ve kept the torture up when you came back, but instead you’re here, holding me in your arms while I cry.”

He smiled fondly at the boy.

“Great way to start the day, huh?”

Dipper nodded with tears in his eyes and a big smile on his face. Bill helped the small boy up, keeping an arm wrapped around his shoulder as they walked into the kitchen. Mabel turned around with the plates in her hand. Her usual large smile glued to her face.

“Mornin’!”

Her smile disappeared when she saw Dipper’s red puffy eyes. Dipper and Bill sat closely beside each other as Mabel set down the plates. She took the seat on the other side of her brother.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just had a little talk about the past.”

Her smile slowly returned.

“Well it’s good to see the both of you getting over things and moving on.”

“It’s about time we did. God knows how long you’d be staying here with us.”

Bill gave him a half smile before digging into his food. Dipper sat on the couch blankly staring at the tv before him. Bill came running into the room moments later to hide behind the couch.

“If Mabel asks, tell her I’m in the forest.”

Dipper didn’t have time to respond before his twin came running into the room.

“Hey Dip! Have you seen Bill by any chance?”

“Why?”

“Well we were talking while doing the dishes and I jokingly said I’d make him a dress. And now that I’m thinking about it, I want to make him a dress. But I can’t find him.”

“So he’s being a big baby as usual. I’m not surprised. He’s always running from things and refusing to face them. It’s like he’s afraid of everything. Like if you put a marshmallow in front of him he’d start crying.”

Bill popped out from behind the couch.

“I’ll have you know Pine Tree that I fought a 10 foot shark monster with my bare hands once.”

Mabel smirked.

“Thanks Bro bro! You’re the best.”

Bill screeched as the girl dashed towards him.

“You’re a traitor Dipper Pines!”

“Aww come on Bill, you’re in good hands. She’ll make you look good for once.”

Mabel dragged him out by his collar. Bill gave one last flip to the boy as they turned the corner out of sight. Dipper chuckled as he looked down at the pig.

”What do you say we have our own time together? Wanna help me write a story?”

Dipper began walking to his office with Waddles right beside him. The pig laid down on his feet, oinking lightly as he drifted off to sleep.

**“Yes. A demon is in your head and he won’t leave. He’s been my top priority research. We’ll handle this. Karel will go back with you to help you pack. Then you both come straight here.”**

**The siblings nodded before taking off. She wondered around his apartment for a few moments before actually helping him.**

**“Can I just come live with you?”**

**Abel set down his bag and looked at her. She had a deep frown as she began taking his clothes out of his dressers.**

**“It’s a rule Karel. You can’t move out until you turn 18. It’s a fucking law for crying out loud. I’m sorry but you’re stuck there for a couple more years.”**

**“But you can be my legal guardian! Please Abel!”**

**“What’s so bad about living there anyways?”**

**“They just never leave that room. Every time I come home I hear shouting from their office. I’ve been forced to take care of myself. It’s like they’re not even there anymore. I’m so lonely.”**

**“I’ll tell you what. When they fix my nightmares, I’ll talk to them about it. If they’re fine with you moving out earlier then fine. You can live here. But I’ve got rules that you have to follow.”**

**“Deal!”**

**She dropped the last thing into the bag before running to give Abel a large hug.** **When they returned back to the house, John and Jeremy sat at the dining table with notes scattered everywhere. Karel ran into the kitchen to make them all tea while Abel sat before his uncles. The group spent the day asking Abel all sorts of questions about the demon in his head. By the end of the day, Jeremy and John had retreated back into their office. Karel sat on her brother’s bed, watching him unpack.**

**“I know they didn’t wanna say this, but what if that thing’s got like an attachment to you. It has been almost 10 years after all.”**

**“I highly doubt a demon can have an attachment to a human. We can ask them tomorrow. Now go to your own room, I need my sleep.”**

**She stuck her tongue out at him before leaving. He fell onto the bed to stare at the ceiling. He rubbed at his face before turning onto his stomach to sleep. For the first time in 9 years, Abel didn’t have a nightmare. He just simply slept. He woke up the following morning feeling rested for once. He bounced out of the bed and down to the dining room. Karel was the only one there. She looked at him with wide eyes.**

**“I almost forgot you were here.”**

**Before he could respond, someone knocked on the door.**

**“I’ll get it. Go make yourself some breakfast.”**

**Before Abel could grab the cereal, Karel called his name from the front door. All he saw was her as he turned the corner.**

**“Someone’s here for you.”**

**She left her brother alone to return to her meal. Abel looked at the tall man before him. He had simple short black hair and simple black eyes. His skin looked pale in contrast to the plain dark grey shirt and black jeans he wore.**

**“What can I do for you sir?”**

**“Uh, it’s actually something I’d prefer for your family not to hear.”**

**Abel blinked at him before stepping out on the porch and closing the door.**

**“Now you might feel a bit of hatred towards me but please, just listen to what I have to say. My name is Will, the demon from your nightmares.”**

**Abel felt the blood in his veins run cold.**

**“Please don’t hurt my family.”**

**“Hey kid, here me out! I’m not here for them. I’m here for you. Now this all started out as a job when you were a kid but there’s just something about your mind that I adored. It was just so complex and intricate, something I’ve never seen before in all my eons of life. I stuck around a lot longer than I should have in your mind and spending all the time in there created a bond between the both of us. So to sum it up, you’ve got a powerful dream demon at your command.”**

**Abel didn’t know how to react. He simply stared at the man before him. Fear telling him to run back into the house and tell his uncles. But curiosity told him to invite the demon in and get to know him, see how this would play out. The demon cleared his throat, still waiting for his response. Able slowly began to open his mouth.**

**“You’re gonna have to explain this to me a little more. What do you mean at my command?”**

Dipper looked down at the pig.

“Do you think demon’s can actually have soulmates? Do they even have a soul for that?”

Waddles just stared back at him with tired eyes.

“My god I’m going crazy.”

**“Well you, a bond between human and demon sort of binds them together until the human dies. The demon is at will of the human. They have to do anything the human asks. Somewhat like the demon becomes that human’s slave until death do they part. So like a soulmate kinda thing but a little more twisted.”**

**“So you’d do anything I’d ask? And you can’t do anything without my permission?”**

**“Yes, unless the human does not return the feeling.”**

**His eyes briefly flashed completely black.**

**“But I’m not too sure what happens in that case. All I know is that the bond gets broken, but not fully. Am I making sense?”**

**“I think so.”**

**He looked the demon up and down, rubbing his chin.**

**“Alright, I’m not saying that the feeling is returned just yet, or that I even forgive you for the whole nightmare thing. But I’ll tell you what, I’ll give it a try. I just gotta figure out how to explain this to my family. They won’t be too excited about meeting you.”**

**“Trust me, your uncles are experts in this field. They’ll understand the importance of the bond once I explain this. And I’ve already got something in mind for your sister.”**

**“Just don’t hurt any of them.”**

**He lead the demon into the house.** **Karel looked up from the morning comics to see her brother followed by the strange man.**

**“Who exactly is this Abel?”**

**“This is my good friend, Will. You know, the demon that was in my head.”**

**Karel jumped out of her seat, not willing to listen to another word.**

**“Uncle John! Uncle Jeremy! Emergency! CODE BLACK!”**

Dipper’s wonderful peace was disturbed with Mabel’s screaming. Dipper and Waddles took their time walking into the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the state of the room. Paint was splattered everywhere. He looked at his twin to see she was also covered in paint, along with the demon.

“You guys give me a headache. What happened this time?”

“Bill was being so stingy that I threw paint at him. And then he threw paint back. So we had a little paint war.”

Dipper’s eyes moved around the room slowly.

“This doesn’t seem very little.”

Bill walked over to him.

“Aww come on Dipper, have a some fun.”

He pulled his hand from behind his back and smeared paint on the boy’s face. He ducked back beside Mabel watching for his reaction.

“I’m gonna kill the both of you.”

Dipper walked away from the room. Mabel ran past him, running for the bathroom to get cleaned up. Bill soon appeared by his side.

“You gotta admit, it was funny.”

Dipper glared up at him, wiping away some of the paint. He smeared the excess onto the demon’s shirt.

“I want that room cleaned up within an hour. If there is ever another paint war in my house, you’re both getting kicked out.”

Bill grabbed Dipper’s arm to wrap him in a painted hug.

“You’re gonna hate me for this.”

Bill rubbed his paint stained face against Dipper’s clean face. Dipper began struggling to get free from the arms.

“Bill, you’re the worst person I’ve eve-”

Bill pressed his lips to Dipper’s. Getting even more paint onto him. He pulled away with a devilish grin.

“Aww how cute. I made a different color. Have fun cleaning up Pine Tree!”

Bill began laughing as he walked away. Dipper walked out back with Waddles following closely beside him. He turned on the hose and placed it in the pig’s mouth.

“Hose me piggy!”

Waddles positioned himself to let the water blast against Dipper. He shook out his hair as he turned off the hose. Waddles made his way back in at the sound of Mabel’s voice. Dipper stayed out back to wring out his now soaked clothes.

“I swear I’m gonna kill the both of them.”

“It’d be a giant shame if you got dirty again.”

Dipper spun around to see Bill standing in the doorway, still covered in paint.

“Come near me and I swear you’re getting kicked out.”

Bill slowly started approaching him, his hands raised in defense.

“I’m not gonna do anything to you. Just calm down.”

“Don’t come near me!”

Dipper took off to the other side of the house with Bill chasing after him. He began screaming as he opened the front door and ran through the house. Mabel peaked her head out of the kitchen to see Bill close behind Dipper. He made a sharp turn down the hallway, almost going up to the attic. Instead he ran into the bathroom. As he turned to close the door, Bill appeared right in front of him. Once more pulling the boy into his arms and lifting him from the ground.

“And you thought you could out run a demon.”

“You’re dead meat Bill!”

“You’re cute when you’re angry kid.”

Bill set him down before pushing him out of the bathroom to shower. Dipper stood outside waiting patiently for his turn. Mabel walked over to him.

“Do you think you could get Bill to clean up my art room for me?”

“I already told him to do it, but I’ll tell him again.”

“Thanks Bro bro! You’re the best.”

As she went back into the kitchen, Bill opened the bathroom door. One towel wrapped around his waist as he held another to his hair.

“Hey Pines! Did you wanna join me?”

“Fuck off Bill. Go get changed, it’s your job to clean up the room.”

Dipper pushed past him. He left the bathroom soon after mimicking the way Bill had left the bathroom. He made his way up to the attic, unaware of Bill following behind him. He tossed one of the towels into the basket beside his dresser and began digging around.

“I don’t get why you’re so mad at me.”

Dipper threw his hands up in the air.

“Do you really not understand privacy?! Seriously, how hard is it to stand outside for like two seconds to let me change?! I’ll let you in when I’m done. Get out.”

Bill pouted before obeying. Once Dipper was changed, he laid down on the bed, letting the soft mattress hold him in comfort. He turned onto his side to face the wall. A small pain pinged in his chest.

“Bill? You can come in now.”

Within seconds, Bill was crawling into the bed beside him. His arms latching around Dipper’s waist. Dipper rested his nose into the golden locks.

“Can you stop being a dick for a few days?”

“But you love it when I’m a dick.”

Bill looked up at him with a smile.

“I’m just trying to make life fun for you, I’ve notice your mind's been clouded.”

“Don’t worry about me Bill. Just being around you is enough for me.”

He kissed the tip of Bill’s nose.

“All that running and screaming tired me out.”

“You really are a weak human.”

Dipper closed his eyes, once more letting Bill’s hair tickle his face.

“Mmm, and you’re a really annoying demon.”

“I think I’m a fun demon. You just don’t appreciate my humor like your sister does. The pig even appreciates me more than you do!”

“Shh, I’m trying to sleep.”

“Je t'aime chéri.”

_Dipper woke up in a room that wasn’t his own. This one was bare and simple. But yet oddly familiar. He left the room to venture down the stairs. He stopped in front of a dining table where Mabel sat eating cereal. She looked up at him, giving him a smile with her cheeks stuffed. He backed out of the room to hear a knock on the door. He opened the door to see Bill standing outside with a large smile._

_“Hello my little Pine Tree.”_

_“What are you doing here?”_

_Bill raised a brow._

_“What are you talking about? I live here? I just left my key on accident.”_

_He pushed past the boy with bags in his hands, “Help me bring in groceries.”_

_Dipper stood by the door listening to his sister scream._

_“Did you bring me my stuff?!”_

_“Your uncles would kill me if I did! But yes, I got it.”_

_Dipper shook his head before heading over to the car to bring in the rest of the bags. Mabel and Bill stood in the kitchen unloading the bags as he walked in. Both of them froze up when they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Mabel grabbed some things from the bags and hid them in a cabinet as their uncle Ford walked in._

_“Bill I swear to god if you bought her tho-”_

_“Calm down old man, I actually listened to you for once.”_

_Bill crossed his arms over his chest._ _Ford glared at his nephew._

_“Dipper, is he lying?”_

_He slowly nodded earning a deadly look from Bill. Ford began to remove his slipper as he walked closer to the blond. Mabel, at this point, had fled the room for safety. Bill hissed as Ford whacked his arm with his slipper._

_“Stop buying her that crap or else I swear I’ll kill you.”_

_Ford left the room mumbling to himself._ _Bill’s eyes shot towards the brunet still standing near him. Dipper leaned against the counter with an innocent look._

_“Maybe you should’ve listened to him.”_

_“Maybe you should help your boyfriend out.You know how much she loves that shit. She gives me the biggest puppy dog eyes ever and I just can’t help it!”_

_“I’m sorry, what? My boyfriend?”_

_Bill walked closer to him, placing his hands on either sides of Dipper._

_“Do not pull that bullshit. You know I hate it when you do that.”_

_Dipper grabbed Bill’s collar to pull his face down to his. He gave the man a short but loving kiss. Bill smiled before moving away to take care of the groceries._

_“Oh Dipper, did I forget to tell you that I can actually join you in your dreams?”_

_Dipper’s body went cold._

_“What? You mean you’re the actual Bill? And not like some made up one?”_

_“Hundred percent real. I really thought I told you this before.”_

_“I hate you!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Je t'aime chéri.” should translate to "I love you darling."


	11. It's A Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and italic text indicates them being in the Mindscape.  
> Italic text indicates when Dipper's in a dream.  
> Bold text indicates their thoughts. (Bold also indicates the story that Dipper is writing)

Bill sat in the kitchen rambling away to Mabel as she cooked.

“So there I am just losing my fucking shit while the table’s on fire. George is like so done at this point that he actually walked away from us. And then you’ve got the cow just standing there trying to hit on Tom! Mabel I wish I could take you ba-”

“Bill I’m gonna fucking kill you!”

Bill and Mabel jumped at Dipper’s sudden yelling as he walked into the kitchen. Bill dashed from his chair to hide behind the smaller twin.

“Hey Pine Tree, let’s just calm down. Take a deep breathe.”

“You just woke up, what could he have done already?”

Mabel put her hands out to keep her brother at a distance.

“This fucker walked into my dream and witho-”

“But this just proves what I was trying to tell Star! Mabel your brother dreams about kissing me.”

“You’re fucking dead meat Cipher!”

Bill dashed out the back door laughing as Mabel wrapped her arms around Dipper.

“Bro bro! Chill out. He didn’t even do anything. You’re just overreacting.”

“Mabel if you loved me you’d let me go punch him.”

“But if I loved you more I’d keep hugging you until you calmed down.”

“Just one punch. That’s it, I promise.”

Bill poked his head back into the room.

“Is he still going crazy?”

Dipper swung his head around to glare at the demon.

“I’m fine now. You can put me down.”

“That’s great ‘cause someone’s actually out here looking for the both of you.”

Mabel released him to walk beside him out the door. Dipper’s skin crawled at the sight of the person. Mabel simply smiled.

“Good Morning Pines! I must say Dipper, your boyfriend is a lot friendlier than I thought he’d be. I suppose demons are more human than humans are.” 

Bill froze up beside the brunet. Dipper frowned at the man.

“It’s very rude to say something like that, especially to someone who treated you kindly. There’s nothing wrong with him.”

Gideon smirked.

“Dipper, stop lying to me. I was the one to summon him, I’d know that aura anywhere. But it amazes me that YOU of all people are now dating him. I mean, he did try to end you and everything you loved.”

“How about you leave him out of this and tell us why you’re here?”

Gideon reached a hand up to adjust his tie.

“Yes, of course. I am here for the wonderful Mabel Pines.”

He held one of his hands towards her.

“I do believe I was trying to ask you something the last time I was here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry but I don’t recall what it was. These two idiots had me distracted.”

Bill and Dipper gave her innocent smiles from behind. She rolled her eyes to look back at the white haired man.

“Well the Gravity Falls fair starts tomorrow. I was wondering if you’d like to go with me.”

“Uhm, I’m not too sure. I don’t really trust these two alone in the shack.”

Bill threw an arm around Dipper’s shoulder.

“We’ll go with you two! Think of it as a double date.”

Dipper glared up at the blond.

“Bill, I don’t think we should interrupt their little thing.”

“No, that’s quite alright. It’d be splendid if you two tagged along!”

Mabel looked at him in shock.

“I suppose if they went, then sure. I’ll go.”

She jumped as her phone began to vibrate in her pocket.

“I need to take this, see you later Gideon.”

They watched as she re-entered the shack, rambling on about things. Dipper and Bill were about to follow in after her, until Gideon spoke up again.

“Oh Dipper, I’d like to have a word with you if I could. Now I know this might be shocking to you, but Bill is still under my deal. So, he still belongs to me. I suggest you stay away from him if you remember that little deal. What was it again?”

He turned his head up to tap a small finger against his chin. Bill smiled at him.

“Sorry Twinkle Toes, but the deal was broken. Certain things came up that violate that deal. So technically, I do belong to Dipper. Have a good day!”

Bill turned away back into the house before he could say another word. Dipper looked at the shorter man.

“Why are you so set on hating me? I thought we agreed to put the past in the past and move the fuck on.”

“You’re in the way of my love. Hating you fuels my desire to get you out of the way. It’s just that simple. But really, Bill? How would your uncle Ford feel about that? Well, I’d imagine that he’d disown you for bringing such a disgrace into his home. After all, he trusted that thing just like you do. And that thing turned against him. Your beloved uncle died because of that thing. Your sister almost died because of that thing. You almost died because of that thing.”

“That ‘thing’ has a name. He’s different this time. He’s my friend and he wouldn’t do anything to hurt my family.”

“I feel like Ford said those exact words at some point. And look at where he ended up. Rotting away in some hole.”

Dipper felt his hand twitch as he walked closer to Gideon.

“Go fuck yourself shortie.”

In one quick motion, he threw a hard punch to the younger man’s face. He stormed back into the house ignoring the fowl words Gideon yelled at him. Mabel’s soft voice coming from the living room helped calm his nerves. Bill sat at the table in the kitchen looking out the window. His golden eye following the leaving man. Dipper snatched a bag of ice from the freeze and sat beside the demon, placing the cold bag against his hand.

“I hope that kid gets killed.”

“Remember Dipper, you’re dating a demon who would be more than happy to kill someone.”

“As much as I’d love to know he’s out of my hair, Mabel wouldn’t talk to me again.”

They heard a cheerful glee come from the living as the younger Pines began walking towards them.

“Pacific said she’d drive back for the fair! And for fourth of July! She’ll be here by tomorrow night!”

Dipper groaned as he leaned against Bill.

“Mabel please tell me you aren’t expecting us to go to the fair twice.”

“We’re still doing the double date, but it’ll be with Pacifica. I’ll call Gideon tomorrow and tell him I got a cold. Boom! Problem solved. I think it’ll be like a little vacation for me. She’ll be here for like a week meaning you two have to put your acting faces on again. You know, I think you two get along better when you pretend you’re dating.”

Bill put an arm around Dipper, “This kid always acts like we’re dating. Jeez Dipper, all you have to do is ask.”

“You’re both disgusting. But speaking of dating, Mabel sit down we need to talk. You care about Pacifica, right?”

“Of course I do. She’s been like my best friend for almost seven years now. She’s practically family.”

“And how did you feel when she said she was gay?”

“I didn’t care? If she’s gay then she’s gay. I mean, you’re gay and I still love you. Just because she’s attracted to women doesn’t mean I’ll love her any less.”

“Hmm, love is a very strong word Mabel. How do you feel about her in general?”

“Dipper if you’re trying to ask me if I have feelings for her then just be straight up about it.”

“Okay fine, do you have feelings for her?”

“Of course I do. She’s been my friend for so long that the feelings developed. I just wish I knew how she felt. I get she’s gay but what if she doesn’t return the feeling? Oh god that would be so embarrassing.”

Mabel walked out of the room while Bill and Dipper smiled brightly at each other.

“Are we gonna tell them?”

“We’ll tell Pacifica when she comes tomorrow. She’s gonna shit herself.”

Dipper grabbed Bill’s wrist to drag him outside. He kept walking, not stopping until he reached the tree line. Bill glanced back at the shack hoping Mabel wouldn’t see them standing so near it.

“Dipper, your sister doesn’t want us going back in there.”

“It’ll be fine. I promise. I just wanna show you something.”

Bill opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted as Dipper pulled him into the trees. For once, there was a path in the forest. A perfectly cleared path. Dipper dropped his wrist and began silently walking. Dipper kept his hands behind his back, his eyes focused on the path before him. Bill focused on the environment around them. He constantly turned around to make sure that no creature would attack them this time. After a while of silent walking, Dipper came to a stop at a clearing.

“I think you’re gonna like this.”

Bill tilted his head as he continued to follow the boy. The trees opened up to an empty field. As he walked farther, he noticed it as a large cliff that overlooked the entire town.

“How did you guys even manage to find this place?”

“We got lost one day and wound up here. We loved it so much that we created the path here. Took us a few years but it happened. I can try bringing you back for the fireworks. The view from here is the most beautiful thing in the world.”

Bill sat down at the edge to allow his legs to dangle over. His hands pressed onto the ground as he leaned forward.

“If I fell from here, do you think I’d die?”

“Okay enough of that, let’s head back before Mabel starts wondering where we went.”

Bill turned around with a pout.

“Can’t we just spend a little more time?”

“It takes over an hour to walk out here. She’s probably aware that we’re missing. Do you really want a beating from Mabel?”

Bill shot up to stand beside him.

“Yeah you’re right.”

Mabel stood on the porch with a rolled newspaper held firmly in one hand. Her brown eyes narrowed as the boys emerged from the trees.

“And where the fuck did you two go?!”

Bill ducked behind Dipper as they walked up the steps. Dipper held up his hands.

“I just wanted to show him the cliff. Nothing happened!”

She smacked the paper against his arm.

“I told you to stay out of that place. I don’t care what you wanna see. You can’t even breathe in the forest’s direction!”

She peeled Bill off of her twin to whack him in the arm. Bill hissed at her.

“You’re the devil Star.”

She snatched their ears to drag them into the house. She sat them on the couch to stand before them. Her hands on her hips.

“You’re both on lockdown for the rest of today and all of tomorrow. Neither of you can take one step outside of this shack. And if I catch either, I’m cutting your dicks off!”

They both instinctively shut their legs. Mabel stormed out of the room. Bill fell against the couch.

“I tried telling you.”

“Oh shut up. Since when do you even listen to people?”

“Since it comes to Mabel! We’ve been bonding and I’ve realized that I’m scared shitless of your sister.”

Dipper couldn't help but laugh, “A seven foot demon is afraid of a five foot girl?”

“Bite me Pine Tree! She might be small she’s not someone to fuck with. It’s like she’s just got so much confidence that people will fear her that it actually works. And I can’t help it that I’m so tall!”

“I’m tall even for a human, you’re like a fucking giant. Why seven feet?”

Bill glanced up at him.

“Not like I had a choice. It’s the standard demon height. So if you meet anyone seven feet or taller, assume they’re a demon.”

“I’m never gonna understand your species. Like how come your demon form affects your human form? I thought you got to choose that shit.”

“Why do you think I have blond hair Dipper? Your human form is based off your regular form. So if a demon is black, they’ll have black hair. If a demon has three eyes, then they’d have a third eye which is always shitty. I have a yellow body, which corresponds to blond hair. I have one eye and I’m the alpha of the Mindscape, hence why my other eye is just a black void. I-”

“Wait. Void? You mean, it’s not just a hole?”

“Not really. It’s the same makeup as the Mindscape, just smaller. It ensures that I’m always connected to it.”

“Can I see?”

Bill raised a brow at the boy. He sat up as he slipped his eye patch off. Dipper looked at the black mass. It seemed to resemble a black hole.

“What if I stuck something in it?”

“You know, I’m not entirely sure.”

Dipper grew a strange smile, grabbing Bill’s wrist as he walked to the kitchen. He pulled a simple straw out of one of the drawers.

“Are you fine with this?”

He shrugged.

“Go for it kid.”

Dipper stepped onto his tiptoes to give himself a better visual. The black hole practically sucked up the straw. He pulled it back out, amazed that it was still in tact.

“Did you feel that?”

“Not at all.”

He slipped the eye patch back over his eye.

“I’m starting think that you’re going crazy.”

“I’m just interested in it. It’s not everyday you meet a creature that’s not from this dimension. So what if I stuck a knife in it?”

“Okay we’re done. I’m not doing this.”

Bill began walking out of the kitchen but was stopped by Dipper’s hand.

He held onto Bill’s arm with a soft grip.

“I was joking. So you said something about your something being not as sensitive as humans?”

“Everything. The human body we inhabit is mixed with our, how do I explain this? I wanna say DNA, but I wouldn’t really call it that. Anyways, since demons don’t really require anything to survive, we don’t need it as badly as normal humans do. Sure the human body still makes us feel tired and hungry. But imagine a human begins to get hungry every 4 ish hours, for me I only get hungry every 12 is hours. Humans need at least 8 hours of sleep after being awake for let’s say 14 hours. I’d need two hours of sleep every 56 hours.”

“They why do you always eat with us? And why are you the one always begging me to go to bed?”

He shrugged.

“It makes me feel included in your lives. Rather than just being by myself most of the time, I get to act like a human with you guys. And the sleeping thing, I do for you. Your body can sense my aura even while you’re asleep. It’s natural instinct is to panic and remember the nightmares I gave you, causing you to have nightmares. If I’m not in there with you creating your dreams, you wouldn’t be sleeping anymore.”

“I didn’t expect a demon to care that much for  human.”

“It’s a part of the deal. I can’t bring harm to either of you so I have to prevent the nightmares I cause. Makes sense?”

Dipper nodded before turning away from him. He began walking out of the kitchen yelling for the other twin. She popped out from the hallway with an angry look.

“What do you want now?”

“Where’s Pacifica sleeping?”

Mabel’s eyes widened. She brought her hand up to smack her own forehead.

“Damn, I was so worried about the both of you that I totally forgot. Bill, your house arrest has been ever so slightly lifted. I need you to bring in two cots, set them up in the living room for me.”

Bill nodded, slipping out of the room. Dipper stood in front of her as she tried to walk away.

“Can I go help him?”

“Hell no. I have a feeling you’re the one who talked him into going into the forest, so you’re stuck inside.”

“You’re the youngest and the smallest one here! How come you get to make all the rules?”

“Because in this house I’m the only one with a working brain! I’m the mother!”

Dipper watched her walk out of the room, muttering something under her breathe. He crossed his arms over his chest as he went into the living room to watch tv. Bill soon walked into the living room holding the cots. He laid them against the wall before dropping to the ground.

“Please tell me it isn’t always this hot.”

Dipper’s eyes drifted to Bill.

“It should start to cool down in a couple months. You’ll get use to it.”

“Will you do me a huge favor an-”

“Nope,”

Dipper stood from his seat, making his way to the demon.

“Mabel told you to do it.”

He bent over Bill holding a hand out to him. Bill swat it away.

“You’re the worst.”

Dipper snickered as he walked to the door. He glanced down the hallway before slipping quietly out the door. He stretched out his body as he made his way down the steps. He happily made his way over to the tree line. Taking one last daring glance at the shack before walking into the trees. He wasn’t sure where he wanted to go but his legs for sure knew. After walking for a few moments more, he stumbled upon a mirror. He carefully approached the odd thing. It was in the shape of a triangle. The frame held strange designs, one’s his own mind couldn’t even comprehend. He tapped on the glass to see it ripple under his finger. He took a step back, scratching the back of his head.

“A random mirror in the middle of nowhere? The fuck is it even for?”

As if the heavens heard his question, the mirror began to ripple violently before him. He took several steps back ready to run from whatever came out of it. His eyes widened at the man who came tumbling out. He tilted his head in confusion.

“Uhm, who are you?”

The stranger looked up at him. Dipper felt a chill down his spine. It was Bill. But not Bill. This Bill had blue hair, and blue clothes. A collar seemed to be around his neck with a short blue chain connected to it. He wore an expression that Bill never wore, terror.

“Please don’t hurt me! I didn’t mean to touch the mirror!”

Dipper knelt down infront of him.

“You never answered my question. Who are you?”

Bill’s expression changed.

“What do you mean? You know me very well. I’m Bill? Your pet?”

“Pet? I think you might have came from a different world than this.”

“Is this not Gravity Falls? Are you not Dipper Pines? Is Mabel Pines not your twin sister? Why are you so dressed down?”

Dipper chuckled.

“You right on all of those, but I don’t think I’m the Dipper you know. I’ll tell you what,”

He stood, holding out a hand.

“If you come with me then I’ll take you to someone who might be able to help.”

Bill looked at the hand. He slowly accepted it, allowing himself to be pulled up. He quietly followed behind Dipper. His eye constantly looking around the forest. Dipper stopped inches from the tree line.

“I just remembered that my sister is a little crazy, so don’t be freaked out by how forward she can be. I promise you that no one will hurt you.”

He walked into the clearing with Bill behind him. An even more angry Mabel stood on the porch, their Bill stood beside her glaring at the new comer. Dipper quickly walked over to them, his sister meeting him halfway.

“Dipper fucking Pines! What am I going to do with you! Bill’s a fucking demon for crying out loud, yet here he is. Still in the fucking shack like I told him. And what were you doing? Going back into those woods?!”

Her head snapped to the new Bill.

“And who the hell is this?”

Dipper stood in front of him.

“This is...this is Bill. I found a strange mirror while I was walking and he came out of it. I brought him back here hoping our Bill could tell us where he came from and why he’s so scared of everything.”

The twins turned to the blond, still glaring from a distance.

“Yeah I know exactly who this fucker is. I suggest you force him back through that mirror right now or else we’re all fucked.”

Mabel shook her head.

“Nope, Dipper’s earned my attention. I want to know who he is.”

Bill’s eye turned to her.

“He’s a different version of me. But he’s a weaker version. There are multiple universes out there, all connected through mirrors. They’re not easy to find, I’m surprised that there’s one this close to the surface. If he’s looking like this then there’s no telling what his version of you guys are.”

The new Bill tilted his head.

“You mean these twins don’t have any powers?”

The eyes turned to him.

“In my Gravity Falls, you two have amulets. It’s where you get your powers from. You both rule the town and everyone obeys you. It’s quite terrifying, really.”

“You called yourself a ‘pet’? What does that even mean?”

“Ah, yes, you see, in my world you two found your uncles journals. They hold all the secrets to the supernatural. When you found the journals, you also found the amulets. Those are connected to my being. So you used the journal to conjure me up and the next thing I knew, I was under your control. Hence the collar, Dipper in my world is quite possessive over me. He doesn’t really let me out of his sight. Matter of fact, he’s probably trying to find me right now. Please don’t make me go back there.”

“And that Dipper will tear up this entire town looking for him. Pines, I really think he needs to go home.”

Mabel looked up at the blue demon.

“But look at him. He’s so scared. And surprisingly smaller than you. I say let’s help him. He can live with us! We’ll call you Blue. You can sleep in my bed for now. You have my word that we’ll try hiding you from those other twins.”

Mabel lead him into the house, completely forgetting the other two. Dipper leaned against Bill.

“Do you think this is a good idea?”

“Have you not heard a word I’ve said? Pine Tree, you need to talk some sense into your sister.”

The brunet let out a long yawn.

“Maybe tomorrow. Let’s head to bed.”

He grabbed Bill’s hand, dragging him back into the house. Mabel stood in the attic with Blue sitting in the window sill.

“I hope you don’t mind but Bill and Dipper sleep up here too. They won’t bother you as long as you tune them out.”

Blue smiled softly at her.

“Thank you so much Mabel.” his blue eye looked at the couple entering the room.

Dipper flopped onto his bed, cuddling close to his pillow. Bill stood beside Mabel with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Star, I want you to think about what you’re doing. If they’ve got powers connected to anything close to mine, then they will burn this place to the ground. He’s making it seem like they’re similar to me. You both know very well how crazy I get.”

Mabel groaned, turning to him. Blue’s eye turned to look at the yellow demon.

“Why can’t you just trust what I’m doing? I took you in, nothing bad happened. Well other than the fact that you two almost died, but that wasn’t your fault. You’ve said it yourself that this forest hides all magical auras. It’ll hide him. We’ll be fine.”

“You know what, I’m not gonna try talking to a child. If you wanna risk having this thing in the house, then be my fucking guest. When those two monsters come looking for him, I’m not helping either of you. You’re on your own.”

“Bill! Bill, come here.”

Their eyes turned to Dipper. He laid on his back, his arms up as his hands made grabbing motions. Bill rolled his eye before looking back at Blue.

“Is your Dipper like this?”

“No, I mean yes of course we do share the same bed. But he’s not as kind as your Dipper. I would’ve been beaten if I raised my voice like you had.”

Mabel hit Bill.

“Do you see what I mean?”

“Whatever Star, good luck dying.”

Dipper groaned loudly from the bed.

“Oh shut up Pine Tree! I’m coming!”

Blue watched as Bill got into the bed beside the boy. He slowly frowned, watching as Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper, who did the same thing. He tilted his head at the kind affection.

“How I wish my Pines was like that. He’s always so rough to me. Always pulling on my chain and pushing me around. I’m not sure if he truly loves me or not.”

“I’m sorry, I’m still confused on this. If your world is like a reversed version of ours then would that mean you’re like a couple there?”

“Yes, are they not?”

Mabel laughed.

“Hell no they’re not. They always act like it but I don’t think they can stand each other. I guess that’s why we’re the opposite. You’ve got yours who actually does love you, but doesn’t treat you right. And then you’ve got these two idiots, they hate each other but are so affectionate to each other that it’s gross. Well, I’ll let you sleep now. Goodnight Blue.”

_Mabel came running from the forest. Her face screamed fear as she went into her brother’s arms. Dipper’s eyes looked at the trees in shock. They were visibly shaking. His heart want to jump from his chest when he saw the two twins emerge from the trees. Both held matching frowns. Footsteps came from the porch, earning his attention. Both Bills stood beside each other, one looking terrified while the other one looked plain angry. Dipper turned his attention back to the twins. Dipper held his hand out, blue flames bursting to life._

_“Well would you look at that sister. We’ve found our little runaway.”_

_The other Mabel smirked, the gem on her headband began glowing._

_“Thanks for taking care of him but it’s time we go home. My brother here has been very worried about his pet.”_

_She held out a hand._

_“Come Bill. We must go.”_

_Bill stood beside the twins while Blue coward behind the trio. Bill held out a hand as it emitted the signature blue flames._

_“I think he’s fine here. Now turn your little asses around and go back to where you came from.”_

_The twins began snickering. Mabel’s hand was the next to burn blue._

_“Looks like these twins have a demon in their hands also. I hope you don’t mind, but we’ll be taking both of them. He’d be a very good pet.”_

_Mabel grabbed Blue’s hand to sneak back into the shack. The twins both looked at Dipper. Mabel raised her hand with a smile bringing Dipper up with it._

_“I suggest you hand him over before something happens to your precious Pines.”_

_Dipper’s eyes narrowed at Bill._

_“Or maybe I’ll just take him back with me in exchange for my Bill. He’d make a good foot rest.”_

_Bill looked at the boy before doubling over from laughing. His eye turned black as he slowly stood back up, his laughter dying down._

_“I get that you think you’re the shit, but no one fucks with my Pine Tree.”_

_Dipper watched as Bill’s form started to change. His body got longer as his nails grew too, pointing at the ends. Black tentacles formed from his back, dancing around his body. His teeth grew to be sharper. He tilted his head to the twins as he snapped his fingers. Blue stood before them, his body trembling._

_“You put the kid down with care before I tear into your pet.”_

_He let his hand rest on the smaller demon’s shoulder, his claw sitting dangerously close to his throat._

_The twins were shocked. They exchanged a quick glance before Mabel set Dipper down. Bill smiled as he returned to his normal self. He pushed Blue forward._

_“Take him and leave. I swear if I ever see your faces again, I’ll slit his throat without missing a heartbeat!”_

_Dipper wrapped himself in Bill’s arms. He watched as the other Dipper snapped his fingers for a chain to appear in his hand. The chain from Blue’s collar connected to it perfectly. The twins soon disappeared into the forest with the weak demon behind them. Dipper felt Bill’s grip tighten as the taller man rested his head on the boy’s shoulder. A soft kiss was pressed against his cheek._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sappy ass loves height differences but I also like to think that a demon would be strangely tall. To me, I think that Mabel would be about 5'6" or 5'7" and Dipper would be 6'1" putting Bill at the terrifying height of 7ft. This is why I say Mabel is so short compared to Bill in this story!


	12. Home For The Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and italic text indicates them being in the Mindscape.  
> Italic text indicates when Dipper's in a dream.  
> Bold text indicates their thoughts.

Muffled voice spoke around him. Light flooded into the room. Dipper slowly opened his eyes. Mabel stood beside the window holding Waddles as she spoke. Blue sat on the edge of his bed, listening closely to what she said. Bill sat with his back to the wall rubbing away at his eye as he attempted to listen to the girl. Dipper sighed as he moved to lay in Bill’s arms. Mabel threw a pillow at her brother.

“Can you please wake up already? Even Bill is up before you! This is important Dipper.”

He rubbed his eyes as he turned over. Bill’s arms wrapped around him.

“What could be so important this early in the morning?”

“Oh I don’t know bro bro. Maybe the fact that Pacifica will be here tonight and we’ve got someone new living with us who, might I remind you, looks just like your demon!”

Dipper bit his lip.

“Yeah that’s what I thought. Anyways, Blue let me fill you in. Basically whenever we have guests over, Bill over here is called Will. And they’re dating when someone's over. So now we have to come up with a story for you.”

“I could just stay up here until she leaves.”

“No can do buddy. She won’t be leaving for another week. And Star likes everyone to be included in things.”

“I guess we could say that he’s Bill’s younger brother visiting for the holidays?”

Dipper spoke as he played around with the demon’s hands.

“I think she’d be confused about them being twins.”

“Fine! There’s two sets of twins in this house. No problem. He’s a brother visiting from, I don’t know, New Jersey. Boom you’re welcome, now let me go back to bed.”

Mabel rolled her eyes.

“You’re the worst brother in the world. Come on Blue. You’re gonna help me bake some cookies.”

The blue demon nodded as he followed her out of the room. Dipper smiled as they left.

“Finally.”

He crawled back to his spot and looked at Bill.

“Well? Are you coming or not?”

“You’ll be fine.”

Bill got off the bed to sit in the window sill. His gold eye looked around outside. Dipper threw an arm in his direction.

“You’re worried over nothing. Just relax.”

Dipper rolled out of the bed.

“Have fun doing that then.”

He walked down into his office.

**Abel groaned as his uncles came running in. Will wore a confused look. Both uncles held different types of guns. Their eyes resting on the stranger in the house.**

**“Karel? Who is that?”**

**Uncle John lowered his gun to approach the table.**

**Abel was next to stand.**

**“Guys really? You’re just gonna start pointing guns everywhere without giving two shits? Put them down. He’s here to explain something that I’m still trying to process. And I swear if any of you try pulling some shit before he’s done talking I’m disowning this family. You will be kind and listen to every word he says, understand?”**

**Karel mumbled something under her breathe before falling back into her seat. Uncle John was already promptly sitting down, his hands neatly folded before him. Uncle Jeremy walked to the table cautiously making sure to place both guns on top of the table. Abel sat back down and gave the demon a warming smile.**

**“Uhm, yeah so I think it’s about time I formally introduce myself. I’m Will. I’ve kinda been living in this kids head for the past 9 years. I’m not sure where to really begin so forgive me if I’m all over the place. First, I’d like to apologize for the damage I’ve done to Abel. It started out as a harmless job to just terrorize his dreams for a couple weeks. But in those couple weeks, I began to notice how interesting and different his mind was, especially for a little kid. So I stuck around to try understanding it. Second, I’d like to apologize for the kind of dream demon I am. There are two different kinds: peaceful dreams and the nightmare dreams. I’m the nightmare one, so by my staying in his mind I produced the nightmares without even trying. Honest mistake, I know. But as time went on, a bond started to form between the both of us only urging me to stay.** **A demon and human bond is a very complicated thing to understand. It binds both souls together. The souls stay bound together until one of them dies, in which the bond is severed for good and the souls can go their separate ways. The bond is a strange attachment. Since its with the souls, it allows the demon and human to feel each other. From their thoughts to their feelings to where they are. And to add to the whole soul thing, it forces them into being something like soulmates. I belong to Abel, and he belongs to me. But he has the upper hand with this. I can’t do anything without his permission. Therefore resulting in no harm to anyone one. Especially your family.”**

**He glanced down at the boy.**

**“I think that’s about it.”**

**Jeremy was the first to react.**

**“And how do we sever this bond right now at this very moment?”**

**“I already said it, the only way the bond gets broken is if one of the souls dies. Of course Abel always has the choice of just flat out rejecting me, but I don’t advise that as a wise move.”**

**“And what’s keeping me from just kicking you out of my home and making sure you never see my nephew ever again?”**

**“If the demon is kept away from his human, he begins to grow feral. It’s not a pretty thing.”**

**“How about I just kill you then?”**

**Abel slammed his hand down on the table earning a surprised jump from everyone.**

**“Did I not tell you to be nice?! I’m going to give him the chance to prove himself, meaning you have to do the same thing. Stop trying to find loopholes Uncle Jeremy.”**

**Uncle John looked up from the ground.**

**“You know what, I think this might be the only solution we have hun,”**

**Jeremy glared at his husband.**

**“Just think about it. By letting Will be with Abel, the nightmares stop. If we kill the demon then who knows how that could affect Abel’s soul with them being connected and all. And we certainly can’t kill our own nephew. If we try to keep them apart, then he’d turn feral and I’d rather not run the risk of finding out what that means exactly. Will, my boy, you have my forgiveness. I’ll be the first to welcome you into our little family.”**

Dipper sat back in his seat.

“Do demons even have feelings?”

His ears perked when he heard Mabel’s and Blue’s voices outside the room. He poked his head out to see them walking into her art room. Dipper slowly turned the corner into the kitchen. Bill sat at the staring out the window, not paying attention as the human sat across from him. He kept his brown eyes focused on his closed his hands.

“Tell me what it's like to love.”

Dipper looked up in shock. Bill was still looking out the window.

“Well it's like...like a warm fuzzy feeling in your stomach. It's like a fire in the middle of a cold night. You're happy all the time, yet scared all the time. It's like being on the best rollercoaster ride ever. In the very beginning, you climb in and think "I can't believe I'm doing this, what the hell was I thinking, maybe this isn't such a good idea, blah, blah, blah" except at some point, it's too late for backing out because you're moving. And you're climbing and then spinning and looping all crazy and the thoughts are that you're pretty sure you're going to survive because how many deaths are there, really, from people falling out of roller coasters? But you don't really know because you never really paid too much attention to rollercoaster fatality statistics because you weren't into riding roller coasters. Until now. And every twist and hairpin turn is exciting and you realize you're enjoying every scary minute and you start to just let go and trust...no, you start to truly believe...that you're definitely going to make it. Except there's always that "gotcha" turn when the bottom drops out and your stomach lurches, but then you're back flying again and you're laughing your head off because you made it and you're alive and this is all the most real stuff there is. And the ride begins to slow just a little bit, and the turns and twists are more like echoes of the stomach-turning ones from before, but you're okay with that. You're okay with everything. And  you're pulling into the place where you started from, smiling, happy, enriched, and knowing you're right where you always wanted to be. Do demons not have feelings?”

Bill tilted his head.

“We do. But they're the main seven. We are demons after all.”

“The seven deadly sins?”

Bill nodded slowly.

“But lust is one. Doesn't that count as love?”

“You don't really feel love. You just crave someone for the way they look. Think of it as having a one night stand while you're shit faced drunk. Greed is the most dominant feeling we have.”

Bill snapped his fingers, a bar of gold appeared between them. Dipper reached over to hold it in his hands.

“But surely you've been with other demons, right?”

“Demons don't really hook up. There's no true emotion so there's no fun in it. We like to dabble in humans.”

“And not once in your entire existence have you ever felt love?”

He turned his head back to the window, allowing a long pause to sit between them both.

“Never. It only makes you weak. Vulnerable.”

Dipper bit his tongue. This wasn't helping with his thoughts. He sighed as he pushed himself away from the table. Bill looked over at him when he heard the chair screech against the floor.

“Hold on Pine Tree. It's my turn to ask a question. Why join me in the kitchen? What did you want?”

He tensed up.

“I...was just bored. Thought I'd see what you were up to.”

Bill gave him a large grin. The demon had been listening to the human's thoughts.

“Sure you were. Your mind says otherwise.”

“Fuck Bill, how long have you been living here? I've told you so many times to stay out of my head unless you needed to recharge.”

“Remember kid, I'm a demon. We don't listen. Unless,”

The grin widened.

“You wanna make a deal.”

Dipper held his middle finger to the blond as he backed out of the room. He made his way to the art room, making sure to knock before walking in. Blue sat on her stool watching as she dug through her drawers. Dipper stood beside them.

“Are you making him a sweater too?”

“Of course, it’s now a tradition to make anyone who moves in a sweater. I just can’t find my blue yarn. Did you need something Dip?”

“I’m just bored I guess. Actually, we need to get him his own clothes and then we’ve got to figure out where he’s sleeping.”

Mabel stopped digging around to look at them.

“Take Bill with you, I think he’s been complaining about his too. And while you’re out, get me four rolls of whatever blue yarn he picks out.”

“Would you like to come with us Mabel?”

Blue looked over at her.

“I love this guy. I’m sorry, but I’ve got to stay here and continue baking. Pacifica adores my cupcakes. But when you come back we can start on the sweater. Let him borrow one of Bill’s outfits for now. Also, you don’t need this anymore.”

She reached over and removed his collar. Blue rubbed at his neck as he followed Dipper to the attic. Once they were ready, they raced each other to the kitchen. Bill turned around to look at them. He raised a brow as his eye looked over Blue.

“Why is he wearing my clothes?”

“Because we’re all going shopping! Mabel said you were complaining about your clothes so she wants us to take you with her. Plus she’s got more baking to do so I suggest you come.”

Bill sighed as he stood. Dipper and Blue sat up at the front leaving Bill in the back. Dipper was the one left to carry all the bags while the demons did their shopping. Dipper and Blue walked in front talking about Mabel’s crazy art. Dipper glanced back at the blond.

“How about we take a stop at the oddity shop, just for you?”

Bill smiled brightly as he took Dipper’s hand in his. Bill was set loose into the shop, he constantly picked things up to look over them. The brunet stayed close by his side to make sure he didn’t drop and break anything. Blue stood close to the front of the shop, his eye refusing to leave a shrunken head. He felt like he could look at the thing for years and never get tired of it. He jumped when he felt a finger tap on his shoulder. He turned to face the couple. Bill held a strangely shaped skull in his hands.

“Did you find something you like?”

Blue looked over his shoulder at the head. Bill and Dipper looked at it.

“I like it Pine Tree. I say that if Blue wants it, then Blue gets it.”

Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Alright, you can get it.”

Blue smiled at them as he grabbed the head from the shelf. When they arrived back home, there was a black cadillac sitting outside. Bill ran out of the car and into the shack. Dipper put a hand on Blue’s shoulder as they walked up to the porch.

“Pacifica is more on the mean side, don’t take what she says too close to heart. But you’re quite and polite so I think she’ll like you.”

Blue followed behind the boy as they walked into the house. Bags were ditched by the stairs. Voices sounded from the kitchen.

“You should see what Blue got. I think you’ll love it Star.”

Eyes turned to them as they entered the room. Dipper sat at the table beside Bill. Mabel smiled at the blue haired boy.

“What weird little thing did you buy?”

He held out the small head.

“I think I’m gonna name him Fred.”

Mabel’s face turned pale while Pacifica smiled.

“That’s so cool! Mabel you have to put that by the lizard head. Uhm, who are you exactly?”

“My twin brother. He’s visiting. He likes to be called Blue for obvious reasons.”

“Did you get the yarn?”

Dipper nodded as he pulled the item out of a bag.

“Oh perfect! Pacifica, I hope you don’t mind but I promised Blue we’d get started on his sweater when he comes back.”

She took the yarn and walked out of the room. Pacifica leaned over the table after a few minutes.

“Is there an update on Mabel?”

Bill grew a wicked smile.

“Our lips are sealed Blondie.”

Her eyes grew.

“I can’t believe it. Should I ask her on a date during the fair tomorrow? Like how they do in those cheesy movies on the ferris wheel?”

Dipper rested his elbows on the table.

“That would be the cutest thing ever, but make sure she has some cotton candy first.”

“You’re the best Dipper!”

She gave him a quick hug before leaving to join the other two.

Bill soon left after her to take care of his new clothes. Dipper did the same, joining him in the laundry room.

“It’s funny how you both like to wear colors that match your hair.”

“Well at least it makes it easy to tell who’s is who's. How would you wanna be asked out Pine Tree?”

Dipper snorted.

“Why are you asking? Is little Bill gonna ask me on a date?”

Bill bumped his shoulder into Dipper’s.

“Oh shut up. It’s called a conversation kid.”

“I never really thought about it. I guess in a cheesy way. I don’t know.”

“Human relationships are so strange. How can you just spend the rest of your short lives with only one person?”

“It’s called love. Don’t you remember? I explained this already. We just find someone that we have a connection with. Someone who just gets you. Someone you can trust. You’ll never get tired of that person, even when they make you mad. I guess for you it would be just a blink of your lifetime if you stayed with a human until they died. Would you want to stay with a human for their lifetime?”

“I don’t think I’d want to. Unless it was you, I’d be fine with sticking around you for a while.”

“Finish up the laundry for me. I’ll go check on Mabel.”

Dipper left the room before Bill could get the chance to protest. Dipper walked into the room with a smile. Pacifica sat on the stool playing around with a piece of clay. Blue had his arms raised out as Mabel moved around him.

“How’s the sweater going?”

“A lot better than Will’s did. Up side to Blue is that he doesn’t want much on his. Did I ever show you yours?”

Pacifica stood from the stool, speaking before Dipper could.

“Are you and Will doing anything right now? I wanna watch a horror movie.”

“He’s finishing up laundry, but we can pick one out while we wait.”

She pushed past him. They sat on the floor sorting through the movies as Bill walked into the room. He laid onto the couch watching them. Dipper slammed his hand down on the ground as he held a movie to Pacifica. She began shaking his shoulder yelling for him to put it in. Pacifica laid on one of the cots as Bill pulled Dipper to lay on top of him. Half way through the movie, Pacifica and Dipper let out loud screams. Blue and Mabel came running into the room.

“What happened?”

“The thing!”

Pacifica pointed to the screen.

Mabel dropped her knitting needles and hopped onto the cot beside the blonde. Blue sat on the floor in front of them. After a few more movies, Mabel had passed out, snoring softly. Dipper dragged the half awake Bill up to the attic. Pacifica looked at Blue before smiling.

“So, where are you from?”

“New Jersey.”

“Oh, that place always seemed so small to me. How are you liking Oregon?”

“It’s better than my old home. Well, I better get to bed. Goodnight Pacifica.”

She waved him off. Blue walked into the room slowly. His eyes focused on the forest. The only sound came from Dipper shifting around in the bed. Then Bill spoke softly.

“Kid, if you’re looking for them, you might not find them. Those mirrors aren’t built for constant transport. There’s a high chance that it won’t work for another three months.”

Blue looked down at the demon. His expression was blank as he sat on his bed.

“How can you be so sure?”

“I use to go through them all the time. I learned the hard way how the mirrors work. Do you want to go back or something?”

“Yes and no. I dislike the way my twins treat me, and I love how kind Mabel is here. But I miss my Dipper, the both of you just remind me of what I could be doing with him. Do you hate your Dipper?”

“Course I don’t. You’re a demon too, this has to apply in every universe. You’ve got a sigil, don’t you?”

Blue’s eye widened. He slid off his glove to reveal symbols etched into his skin.

“Do you have one too?”

Bill smirked.

“Your world isn’t the complete opposite.”

“Then how come he doesn’t love you back? He didn’t reject you right?”

“Do I look like I’ve gone crazy? He just hasn’t figured it out yet. How long has yours known?”

“Since he was 18. The sigil kinda possessed me to get into his head and lead him to the books. I didn’t mean to give them the location of the amulets. It was the first thing he saw when I appeared in front of them. We were happy in the beginning, loving each other. Until the amulet took over his mind.”

Dipper groaned softly. His hand limply hit against Bill’s cheek.

“Yeah well I wish we were happy. His mind has been so cluttered that I’m afraid of what it could do to him.”

Blue smiled softly.

“He’ll figure it out in time. Just be patient.”

_Dipper ran down the steps of the shack. Pacifica stood beside Mabel holding out her arms to show something off. Mabel was practically jumping out of her skin, ready to escape the heat. Pacifica had bought the twins a pool. Mabel threw herself onto the blond giving her a hug before jumping into the cooling water. Dipper was next to join her. He floated on the water with a smile before something grabbed his waist and pulled him down. Mabel waved to him from under the water, both twins holding hands as they swam back to the surface. Laughter fled from their mouths. Waddles sat beside the pool letting his front feet kiss the surface. Pacifica came back out of the shack ready to swim. Mabel was immediately by her side, floating beside her. Dipper turned his attention back to the shack when he heard Bill’s voice. The two demons stood beside each other. Dipper tilted his head as Mabel spoke up._

_“I’m not surprised that Blue here is frail compared to Bill.”_

_Dipper couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the blond. Blue jumped in with Bill creating a massive wave that pushed against the others. The smaller demon made his way to the couple. Mabel jumped onto his back, splashing water towards the blond. Her head swung around to look at her brother. She turned Blue around and began splashing the brunet. Dipper hid behind Bill, sending little waves in her direction. Bill chuckled before putting Dipper on his back and splashing back at Mabel._


	13. Gravity Falls Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and italic text indicates them being in the Mindscape.  
> Italic text indicates when Dipper's in a dream.  
> Bold text indicates their thoughts.

A sudden weight was put onto his body. Something began poking at his cheek. Dipper opened one eye to see Mabel bent over him, her finger constantly hitting against his face. His eye moved down to see Bill laying over his stomach. Pacifica stood in the doorway wearing her baby pink robe. Dipper hit his sister’s hand as he rubbed his face. She stood up straight, crossing her arms in front of her.

“Get up bro bro. We’ve got a full day planned. Blue is already ready to go, he’s excited to get a taste of our Gravity Falls.”

“Give me like five more hours.”

Pacifica shuffled over to them.

“Hell no, wake the fuck up before I pour my coffee on your face.”

“I don’t think Princess Lazy wants to get up anytime soon. Just come back for us in a couple hours.” Bill rolled so that his body was more on Dipper.

Pacifica leaned down.

“You have two seconds to get up before I burn everything in that office of yours and destroy your laptop.”

Both of Dipper’s eyes shot open to glared at the girl. Her face blank, waiting patiently for him to break. He scrambled out from under Bill to start getting ready. Pacifica walked out of the room with her head up, Mabel followed behind her giggling. Bill still refused to get out of the bed. When the group was ready, they all gathered back in the attic. Bill laid bundled under the sheets. Pacifica used every threat she could before giving up and storming down to the kitchen. Mabel tried every annoying tactic that she knew of. When she tired out, she laid on top of him. Dipper sat beside him.

“I’ll tell you what Bill. If you get up, I’ll take you to the oddity shop tomorrow.”

“Kid, that’s not good enough. You know exactly what I want. And I know that you’re too scared to give it to me.”

“Mabel, get up for a minute.”

She raised a brow at him but obeyed. Bill sat up slowly.

“How about a deal? I’ll give you want and in exchange you get up and get ready with no complaints for the rest of the day. But you have to go the whole day before I give you what you want.”

Dipper held his hand out.

“That’s not really a fair trade but fine.”

Bill took the hand. Dipper smiled as he surprised Bill by pulling him into the kiss. Mabel slapped a hand over Blue’s eyes until the boys parted. Dipper headed towards the door.

“You’ve got 10 minutes to be downstairs.”

Mabel had spent the day dragging everyone around the town. First they stopped at the diner for breakfast. Then they went spent hours at the arcade and bowling alley. Finally, it was time for the group to go the fair. The group stood before the ferris wheel.

“Okay so we have the choice of meeting here at a certain time, or we can just head back to the shack whenever we finish and meet there.”

“Or how about you three just stay here and we go back to the shack? You know how much I hate these fairs.”

Dipper crossed his arms over his chest. Mabel copied his action.

“It’s not my fault that you got rejected by Wendy the first time we went to the Gravity Falls fair. I didn’t think that would be so traumatizing to you.”

“Alright, then I’m heading home.”

He reached for Bill’s hand, ready to walk away from the group. A white tuft of hair walked towards them. Mabel and Dipper froze up, exchanging worried looks. The short man stopped in front of them. His hands held tightly behind his back as he forced a smile to his face.

“Well, fancy seeing you two here. Mabel, I see you made a very fast recovery from that flu.”

She let out a nervous laugh.

“Yeah, well..we had friends visiting so I forced myself out of the house for today to hang out with them.”

His eyes looked over the two new faces. His eyes lingered on the blue demon.

“I completely understand. But you did promise me that you’d go to the fair with me. And you’re here, so.”

He held his hand to her. Panic began flooding her veins. Without thinking she took Pacifica’s hand in hers.

“I’d love to Gideon, but Pacifica here is my girlfriend. She came a far way to spend time with me and I’d rather not get pulled away from her.”

Pacifica stuck her tongue out to the shorter man. Gideon put a hand to his chest.

“Perhaps I’ll just spend time with your brother and his boyfriend. I’m sure we can get along for a few hours.”

“No. Nope. Fuck that. We’re leaving.”

Dipper tugged Bill along with him, Blue following close behind.

Blue glanced over his shoulder to see Gideon still trying to get Mabel to spend the day with him. He turned back to the couple in front of him. Bill’s arm was tightly around Dipper’s shoulder keeping their bodies close together. The smaller demon tilted his head.

“It’s strange to see just how different this world is.”

Dipper glanced at the demon.

“Tell me about your world.”

“Well, it’s just backwards, kinda. Mabel is usually the one chasing after Gideon. He’s kinda like you Dipper. And Pacifica is more like your sister. The Dipper and Mabel there are heartless, they don’t let anyone in that town have fun. They killed their Grunkles all because they were trying to avoid the curse that came with the amulets. And then there’s just you two in general. In my world, you, Dipper, are the more flirty one. Yet you show the least amount of emotion. Actually, you never really show any. It’s a very rare occasion that he’s kind to me. Here in your world, Bill’s the flirty one. Here, you both show affection to each other, but you’re not a couple. In my world, we’re a couple, but everyone thinks that I’m just their little demon that they use for power. Like I’m some play toy to them.”

Dipper put his hand on the demon’s shoulder.

“You’re in our Gravity Falls now. Here, you’ll be treated like family. You’ll get the love you deserve from us. And god knows Mabel will not let you out of her hugs when you tell her how that Dipper treats you. You’ve got us, you don’t need them.”

Blue smiled softly before opening his arms. Dipper returned the smile along with the hug. The trio continued their walk home, talking about the small differences between their worlds. When the girls returned later that night Blue sat in the living room watching tv. Dipper stood in the kitchen making dinner with Bill clinging onto him. Mabel went to join Blue while Pacifica ran into the kitchen. She hopped up and down as she spoke.

“You guys! She said yes!”

Bill let go of Dipper to pick up the girl and swing her around.

“I’m so proud of you.”

When he let her go, she ran off to the living room with the other two. Dipper stood by the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. Bill looked at him with a frown.

“You’re gonna burn the food if you just stand there.”

“You amaze me Bill. How did you already forget about the deal?”

He tilted his head with a confused expression.

“I didn’t. I just don’t really care at this point. I know you’re not gonna do it.”

Dipper pushed off from the counter to wrap his arms around Bill’s waist.

“I think you deserve it though.”

“Are you sure you’re not just gonna trick me with this?”

“Well I mean, if you really don’t want me to then I guess I won’t.”

He slowly loosened his grip on the demon. A smirk rose on his face when Bill pulled him back.

“You’re a dick.”

“Yea, I’m aware. But you love me.”

Dipper stood on his tiptoes as he pressed their lips together. Bill broke the kiss shortly after

“Si seulement tu m'aimais en retour.”

Dipper rolled his eyes.

“You and your language. Go tell the others dinner's ready.”

Dipper moved back to the stove to begin filling up plates. Mabel and Pacifica stood in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes while the rest went to bed. Blue sat in the windowsill staring down at the forest. Bill laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Dipper stood behind Blue.

“Are you okay?”

Blue didn’t move.

“I feel like I’m missing something. But I know I shouldn’t miss that thing.”

“You’ll get over it with time. He treated you poorly. He doesn’t deserve you. And soon you’ll realize that too. Try to get some sleep, god knows what Mabel has planned for tomorrow.”

Blue watched Dipper crawl into the bed, immediately latching onto the now sleeping Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Si seulement tu m'aimais en retour" should translate to "If only you loved me back."


	14. Time For The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and italic text indicates them being in the Mindscape.  
> Italic text indicates when Dipper's in a dream.  
> Bold text indicates their thoughts.

Dipper woke up to an empty room. The bed beside him was neatly made. He sat up to stretch, letting the bones in his body make loud popping sounds. He slowly made his way down the stairs. Bill sat at the dining table with Blue across from him. The blue demon stared out the window, watching the two girls outside. Bill glared at the crossword that he worked on.

“Bill, may I have a word with you?”

Both demons looked up at him confused. Bill slowly stood to follow the brunet out of the room and into the living room.

“What can I do for you Pine Tree?”

“How come I’m not having dreams anymore? It’s like I just close my eyes and the next thing I know I’m awake.”

“Your mind is breaking. It’s been cluttered and busy that it needs the break at night. The dreams only added to the mess. And I can’t pull you into the Mindscape, not right now at least. Things were stable but now it’s just falling apart. I’m sorry Dipper, I’m trying.”

“Cluttered with what?”

“That’s the problem. I can’t figure it out. There’s too much.”

Dipper put a hand against Bill’s cheek.

“It’s fine. You’re doing your best and that’s what matters. If my mind breaks and causes me to go insane then fine.”

Bill gave him a small smile as Blue’s voice came from the kitchen.

“Does Gideon always bother your sister?”

The duo walked back into the room to see Gideon standing outside with the two girls. The short man soon turned around, his pale blue eyes locking onto Dipper's through the window. A twisted smile was on his face as he motioned for them to come outside. Dipper stood on the porch watching as Gideon made his way up. He stood before the man with his hands behind his back.

"Good morning Dipper Pines!"

"Gideon can you please just leave my sister alone? She's got a girlfriend now."  
"Oh I know. But that's not why I'm here. I came to speak to you. I noticed yesterday that you've got a new little demon with you."

Blue stood close to the door with worry. Bill stepped forward to cover the demon from the man's sight.

"What about it Twinkle Toes?"

"Well it's obvious to see that he's the opposite from this Bill. So he's from a different world. I'd like to know where that mirror is."

Dipper crossed his arms over his chest, earning the mans attention from the blond.

"And why should we tell you?"

"You want me out of your life, right? Tell me where the mirror is and I'll leave this world for theirs."

"They'd eat you alive. They've got the amulets in that world."

"Hmm, I see. But that wouldn't be a problem if your demon came along with me. Think about it Dipper, you'd be getting rid of two pests at the same time."

"My demon is not a pest, you are. It's about time you leave the both of them out of our little feud. I'm who you hate, not them."

"I suppose I could lay off the new one. But the point is, where is the mirror? I know you know exactly where it is. Just tell me where it is and I'm gone."

"Gideon I'm trying to help you stay alive. If you go through that mirror then they'll kill you. There's two of them. Both have an amulet. It'd be like an ant compared to an elephant."

"Then I guess I could just call up your friend and tell her the truth about your little boyfriend. How do you think Ms. Corduroy would react knowing your so close to the demon that almost killed her? Do you think she'd still want to stay in contact with you and your sister? Do you think she'd do anything to talk some sense into you?"

"I won't tell you where it is exactly because I don't know where it is. I was just kinda drawn to it. It's in the forest, deep in. In that direction."

He pointed in front of them. Gideon gave him a large smile.

"Nice doing business with you."

The small man turned away to walk into the forest. The two girls came walking around the corner. Pacifica's eyes narrowed at the man walking away. Mabel bounced up the stairs.

"What did he want?"

"The mirror."

"You do realize he'll get killed there."

Dipper shrugged. Pacifica turned to look at the group.

"What mirror?"

The twins exchanged looks. Dipper peaked over his shoulder to look at Blue standing beside Bill. 

"Should we tell her?"

Mabel asked quietly.

"Well she is kinda part of the family. Matter of fact she's always been a part of the family."

He turned back to the blonde.

"Pacifica I think it's time we tell you something."

The twins sat the girl on the couch to stand in front of her. Blue sat beside her with his hands folded on his lap. Bill hid up in the attic, already knowing the outcome of this talk. Pacifica looked at the twins in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"Please don't freak out when we tell you this but Blue and Bill are both demons. And Bill tried killing us when we were kids. And Blue isn't from this world. And Bill and Dipper aren't actually dating. And I think that's it."

"They're...demons?"

The twins nodded in unison.

"Okay I'm lost. Start from the beginning. Dipper explain this, your sister's bad at it."

"Seven years ago, when we first visited, Gideon summoned Bill to steal from codes from our Grunkle's head. This is where shit hits the fan, right off the bat. Bill basically is trying to start an apocalypse. He was gonna destroy everything and kill all of us. He almost succeeded if it hadn't been for our Grunkle Ford. He locked him in his head and killed himself to get rid of Bill. But turns out that didn't work as we expected. And Bill did some things in his dimension that's gotten him in trouble so he's hiding out here. As for Blue, I went walking through the forest a few days ago and he popped out of a mirror. There are alternative universes, all connected by mirrors. He came from one where it's basically the opposite of this one. The twins he's with aren't the kindest so we took him in. God it's like we're a foster home for demons Mabel."

"Bill tried to kill you? Yet you're dating him?"

Mabel put her hands up to defend her brother.

"They're not dating! We told you guys that so you wouldn't question who he is. We panicked."

Pacifica stood from her spot. 

"But he tried to kill you guys! You can't just let him live in the same house as you! What if he tries to kill you again?!"

"Let's not forget the fact that he traumatized you Dipper."

Blue's quiet voice spoke up. Pacifica's eyes only grew larger. Dipper scowled at him.

"Blue, now is not the time to start listing everything he did wrong."

"Listing?! What else is there? What else has he done?"

Mabel put her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Hun, please calm down. It was all in the past. We've moved on and forgiven him. He's a completely different person now."

"Person? You really think he deserves to be called that? He's a monster Mabel. You can't let that thing live here any longer!"

Dipper shook his head.

"He's not going anywhere. Pacifica, you don't know everything. You're blindly fighting against him. Of course he ruined my childhood and put me on pills for years. He might have forced me into an attempted suicide. He might have tired to kill us. He might have tried to destroy the world. He might have destroyed my mind. But he's staying. He's done everything he can to make up for the wrongs he did. I got into a new death experience twice, he risked his ass, both times, to save me. He almost died doing that. He's been doing everything he can to put my mind back together and keep my nightmares away. He's constantly by my side to make sure that I'm not in danger. He's always making sure that I'm happy. He's the one who holds me when I have my panic attacks. He's the one who makes me feel loved. He's not the same Bill Cipher as before."

Dipper sat on the couch beside Blue, holding his head in his hands. Mabel stood there in shock. Pacifica put a hand on the boys shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dipper. I didn't mean to say all that."

He glanced up at her.

"It's fine. Everyone says the same thing about him."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Only you and Gideon. Please promise me you won't breathe a word about Bill to Wendy. She hates him more than anything."

Mabel pleaded to the girl who nodded.

"We should probably go talk to Bill."

Blue and Mabel began leaving the room. Pacifica stayed back with Dipper until they were out of earshot. She took the spot beside him.

"Dipper, do you love Bill?"

He let out a small weak laugh.

"I've been asking myself that same question for the past week. I'm just so lost and confused about it. He's a demon after all. They don't really have emotions. Yet the way he acts and speaks makes me feel like he might."

"You and him found out about Mabel's feelings for me. How about I return the favor and talk to him about it?"

He shifted his head to look at her.

"Thanks."

They entered the room slowly. Blue sat on his bed with Mabel beside him. Bill leaned against the window with his arms crossed over his chest.

"If you wanna yell at me, then get it over with."

"I've got nothing to say. Other than, thank you for taking care of him. And trying to make up for it all."

Bill slowly looked at her. Dipper stood beside her, his eyes glued to the ground as he picked at his cuticles.

"You're welcome Blondie. But you really shouldn't be thanking me for anything. None of you should even like me. I did the worst thing anyone could do, I ruined your lives. You should've left me to rot."

His golden eye fell back onto Dipper.

"Kid, stop doing that. Come here."

He held his arms open for the brunet. Dipper slowly look up at him. His eyes beginning to fill with tears. Everyone watched as he made his way into the demon's arms. He buried his face into Bill's chest allowing the tears to fall silently. Bill hummed softly, rubbing the boy's back. Mabel tilted her head.

"You're wrong Bill. So very wrong. If you hadn't come back then god knows how bad Dipper could have gotten. You've just got a way of calming him down. I can't even get him to open up to me the way you do."

She stood from the bed.

"We'll go make lunch. Come down when he's calm."

Bill watched as they left the room. He rested his head on top of Dipper's.

"That was sweet of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"What you said to Pacifica. Thanks for backing me up."

Dipper looked up at him. Tears stained his cheeks.

"Has a demon ever been able to love a human?"

"I've seen it a few times. It's not very often."

Pacifica came walking back into the room.

"Hey! Bill can I talk to you out back for a bit?"

He look down at the brunet still wrapped up in his arms.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'll go hang out with the others."

Dipper sat at the dining table talking with Blue about possible other universes. Mabel would join occasionally. Bill stood outside with Pacifica.

"So what's up?"

"I was just curious about you and Dipper. You two seem really close. Maybe a little too close."

Bill glanced back at the shack before taking a step towards the girl.

"You want the truth? Fine. But you're gonna regret knowing."

"You can't just treat him that way if you don't have feelings for him! That's so messed up Bill!"

He raised a brow.

"Did I say that? Not once did I say that I never loved that kid. So here's the deal, it's possible, very rare, that a demon and human are soul mates. Dipper's mind and I'm his. But he doesn't know, and no one can tell him until he figures it out on his own."

"Wait, soul mates are an actual thing? Why can't I tell him? It'll help him figure things out."

"If you tell him before he decides then his mind collapses on itself and he dies."

Pacifica looked back at the shack. Her eyes focusing on the brunet sitting in the kitchen.

"Can't you just tell him how you feel?"

"That would count as telling him and killing him. Pacifica, you have to promise me that you won't breathe a word about this to anyone."

She looked back at the demon.

"You really do love him don't you?"

"More than anything. And it hurts me so damn much to know that he doesn't feel the same way."

"From the way he looks at you, he does. He just hasn't realized it yet. Yeah sure, I won't tell anyone."

Bill smiled at the girl as the backdoor opened up. Mabel stuck her head out.

"We're thinking about heading into town in a bit. Come in and eat."

Bill slipped into the seat beside the small brunet. Blue sat on the other side of him looking over the crossword. Pacifica sat across from them. They ate silently for a while before Pacifica spoke up.

"I don't wanna be that person, but I hope Gideon dies while he's out there."

"I keep offering to do that but no one in this house will let me."

Bill didn't look up from his food as he spoke.

"Let the man live a little!"

"Blondie please move in so I don't go insane with these two."

Mabel kicked his shin from under the table.

"We're keeping you sane Bill. If you're gonna look human then you've got to act human."

Dipper looked up from the crossword that he and Blue worked on.

"Humans kill other humans though. So technically, it'd still be a human thing."

Mabel kicked Dipper's shin next.

"No murder in this house. I don't need the stress of cops tracing it back here. I'm gonna throw the both of you under the bus."

Blue looked up at the group, allowing Dipper to snatch the puzzle and lean against Bill.

"What's the plan for today?"

"Well I was thinking that we could go hang out at the mall. I've got some shopping that I need to do. You can stay home if you don't want to come."

Bill remained at the shack while the rest piled into Pacifica's car and went into town. Dipper and Blue followed the girls around as they went in and out of every store. His brown eyes danced around searching for something. He smiled brightly when his eyes fell on the old sign. 

"Blue, I think we should take a break from helping the girls. Wanna come with me?"

He nodded quickly, following Dipper into a store. Everything looked old, but they all held an interesting story. He grabbed the demon's wrist to pull him farther into the store.

"You strike me as someone who likes old fashion things. So I thought you'd like this."

He reached up for a strange box sitting up on a shelf. He opened the lid to reveal a small black camera. Blue took it out with wide eyes. He turned the object over in his hands, admiring the designs engraved on it.

"I had something similar to this back in my world. It was my prize possession."

"Perfect! You can have it if you want."

Blue carefully placed it back into the box. He took it from the boy's hands to hold it close to his body. Dipper continued looking around the store. He picked up a few things, handing them to Blue to hold. Towards the front of the store sat a black grand piano. Dipper walked over to it letting his fingers run over the keys.

"Me and Bill came here on his first couple days here. He started playing this piano. Do you think he'd want it? I never hear him talk about it."

Blue looked at the large instrument.

"We might be opposites but the interests are almost identical. Playing the piano is one of his favorite things, he'd love it. There's just the issue of where to put it."

"I can clear some space in my office for it."

"Then let's get it!"

They met up with the girls moments later. When they arrived back to the shack, Pacifica and Mabel were dragging Bill out to the back. Dipper and Blue stood in the office positioning the piano. When they were satisfied they ran to the back. Bill looked at the group with a confused look.

"What's going on?"

"I brought something back for you."

Dipper took his hand to lead him to the office. Bill's eye lit up when he saw the piano sitting beside the desk. He wrapped Dipper in his arms, planting a sweet kiss against the boy's cheek.

"This is amazing!"

He dashed to the stand by the piano. His hand messed around inside to adjust the strings before sitting down and pressing down on a few keys.

"Dipper come here, I'm gonna teach you a song."

Pacifica rolled her eyes.

"This is getting gay. I'll be in the living room."

Mabel giggled as she followed behind her Blue walked into the room to inspect Dipper's belongings. Bill took both of Dipper's hands to place them over the right keys.

"Bill, I've never touched a piano before. This is pointless."

"Shush, you're gonna learn and that's final."

Bill pressed lightly against the boy's fingers.

"This will help build muscle memory."

Dipper kept his eyes focused on their hands. His mind trying to memorize which keys to press and when. Bill repeated the song a few times before letting go of Dipper's hands.

"Now you try."

Dipper's fingers lingered on the keys before slowly pressing down. He looked up at Bill after playing through the short song.

"That was awful, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but it was better than most people. Try again."

Dipper frowned before turning back to the keys. This time, the song went smoother. Blue stood beside them.

"Good job Dipper!" 

He looked at the blue demon with a small smile. Fully unaware that the demon beside him was fighting back tears. Once again he tried the song.

"I guess this couldn't be so bad."

He looked at Bill.

"Do you think you could teach me more?"

"Course I can, but for right now I won't. Both of you, out. I want some alone time with my new love."

Dipper chuckled as they walked out of the room. Both sat outside the closed door listening to Bill play. He remained in the room for a few more hours before finally leaving. Blue and Dipper had both left. Blue sat in the living room watching movies with the girls Bill stood in the doorway.

"Where's Dipper?"

Mabel looked at him.

"I think he went to bed."

Bill made his way into the attic. He pushed open the door to see Dipper's sleeping form on the bed. His body tangled in the sheets as it ever so slightly twitched. Bill frowned, crawling into the bed to gather the boy in his arms. 

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ça. Je t'aime."

Bill whispered softly into the boy's hair before shutting his eyes.

**_Dipper ran with everything he had. Old memories began tearing away at his vision. His old screams filled the empty space around them. His heart dropped when he saw the memories coming towards him, blocking him from any escape. Panic fled through his body. Unsure of what to do, he dropped to the ground. His hands cupped over his ears as his eyes squeezed shut. His body rocked back and forth as he whispered to himself. He felt their dark vibes hitting against his skin as they closed in on him. Tears managed to escape from his eyes._ **

**_"Je suis désolé."_ **

**_Dipper's eyes shot open at the familiar voice. The memories around him slowly began to fade away. The darkness dissolved to the field of flowers. Bill stood with his back to Dipper. His gaze focused up at the sky. Dipper stood, quickly making his way to wrap his arms around the demon's waist._ **

**_"Thank god you're here."_ **

**_Bill turned around in the brunet's arms._ **

**_"You should have waited for me."_ **

**_"I didn't want to take you away from the piano. You were just so excited to see it."_ **

**_Bill rolled his eye, his arms holding the boy._ **

**_"There's always tomorrow. Your mind is more important. Now then, do you want to dream?"_ **

**_"No, I'm fine here. You even said yourself that the dreams weren't helping."_ **

**_"We might actually be able to solve your little problem."_ **

**_Bill snapped his fingers for them to appear before the two trees. He pointed a finger to a tree that Dipper hadn't seen before. This one was smaller and more twisted than the other two. There was no aura surrounding it. Dipper walked closer to the tree._ **

**_"How come I didn't see this last time?"_ **

**_"It was smaller. This tree represents the problems you're dealing with. When you touch it, it takes you into a hall. There you have to go through trials in order for your problems to be resolved. It's the best I can offer to fix your mind."_ **

**_Dipper shrugged before putting his hand against the cold tree. He stood alone in a dark corridor. The walls were painted black with pictures hung on every inch. A dark red rug sat beneath his feet, running out of sight. Both ends seemed to go on forever. A sound came from behind him causing his body to spin. A strange black creature stood before him. It's black feathers sleek against its body. The beak matched with its long sharp structure. Red eyes glowing, looking over the boy._ **

**_"What brings you here child?"_ **

**_"I, uhm, I don't really know. To fix my problems I guess."_ **

**_"You only have one problem, but this is a problem that I cannot help you with. you are the only one that can solve it. And you must do it on your own, or else you will meet with the face of death."_ **

**_"Why?"_ **

**_"I cannot say. You cannot ask for help from anyone you know. This is a problem that you must solve blindly. You are on your own in this. But trust me child, you will resolve it. Be careful with what you chose in the end. Ask for help, you will die. If anyone tells you the truth before you know it, you will die. Be too slow at solving, you will die. Get separated form him, you will die. Say no in the end, you will lose someone important. But, if you can figure it out before time is up, you will live in peace. You must be fast, your mind doesn't have much time left. As each day goes by, this tree will grow, until it has taken a hold of everything."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ça. Je t'aime." should translate to "I'm sorry I did this to you. I love you."  
> "Je suis désolé" should translate to "I'm sorry."


	15. Happy 4th Of July!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and italic text indicates them being in the Mindscape.  
> Italic text indicates when Dipper's in a dream.  
> Bold text indicates their thoughts.

Bill sat in the window sill. His legs curled close to his chest as he rested his chin on his knees. One hand sat limply beside him while the other traced the window. Dipper's eyes rested on the demon.

"Are you excited for the fireworks tonight?"

Bill didn't turn to look at him, instead, he slowly nodded. Dipper frowned. He got out of the bed and left the room without another word. Blue was the only one sitting in the kitchen. His eye focused on the outside world.

"Morning Dipper."

He sat across from the man.

"Mornin', where are the girls?"

"I think they ran into town to grab some more fireworks for tonight. Your sister is very excited about this."

"It's their favorite holiday. Does your Gravity Falls do this?"

"They use to. I've miss it."

"You won't be missing it when you see how Mabel gets. She burned half of the forest last year."

Blue chuckled.

"That's Mabel I guess. My twins use to be like you both. Kind and caring. But still a little different. They grew up in the Northwest mansion. They're the rich ones in Gravity Falls. So they didn't grow up like you two did. But spirit wise, it was almost the same." 

He looked over at the man.

"Where's Bill?"

"Upstairs. He doesn't seem to be in a good mood."

To their surprise, Bill turned the corner into the kitchen. He stood in front of the open fridge. Dipper and Blue watched him for several moments before the demon shut the fridge and walked out of the room. 

"I see your point. What could have gotten into him? he should be excited. They're about to send explosions into the sky. That's like his favorite thing!"

Before Dipper could reply, soft music began sounding around them. He felt a pain in his chest but chose to ignore it.

"I think he's just worried. It's probably putting him off."

"About what?"

Dipper shrugged. He pushed himself away from the table to follow the music. He walked into the office to find Bill slumped over the piano. His fingers moving swiftly over the keys. Dipper sat beside him, watching his hands move.

"Are you okay?"

"Just peachy, why do you ask?"

"This is why I ask. You never let me out of your sight. You always talk to me in the morning. Did something happen?"

"If I'm being honest, yes, something happened. But it doesn't matter kid."

"What happened?"

Bill slammed down on the keys and left the room. Dipper followed after him, grabbing his arms as they neared the stairs. He swung the demon around.

"Just talk to me please."

"I just want to be left alone."

"Bill, I'm not just gonna let you sulk around like this. You're always looking out for me, let me return the favor. Please."

Bill ripped his arm from the boy's grip.

"You're the problem though Dipper. Leave me alone."

He turned to head up the stairs before Dipper could respond. Blue stood at the end of the hall watching. Dipper tuned around to look at him with sad eyes.

"Dip, just give him some time to himself. You can't pressure a demon into doing something they don't wish to do. He's got his anger issues, he'll lash out for no reason. Just ignore him.

He smiled softly. Mabel came running into the house moments later.

"They were having a huge sale on all the remaining fireworks so we bought a shit ton. Help us take them down. Bill! Get down here!"

She turned to leave as Dipper spoke.

"He's not really in a goo mood."

She rolled her eyes.

"He better be in the mood later."

She ran back out to gather more boxes. Pacifica stood by the car removing a box from the trunk, a few boxes sat by the bottom of the porch steps.

"Hey Dip! Can you bring out the boxes from the studio?"

Blue  helped the couple sort through the boxes outside as Dipper brought out the last box.

"You guys do realize that it's barely 2. You won't be able to light these things for a long time."

Mabel waved his hand at him.

"It's fine Dip Dop. We just wanna send off a couple right now to get this party started!"

Pacifica stood to wipe her hands on her his.

"We should probably get buckets and fire extinguishers in case this one burns the shack down."

Mabel hit the girl's thigh. Blue chuckled beside her, still digging through the boxes. Dipper rubbed his temples.

"Yeah, fine. They should be in the shed. Along with the chairs."

Pacifica dragged the boy with her. She stopped in front of the shed and looked up. Bill sat in the window sill of the attic. His golden eye was fixed on them.

"What's up with him?"

"I don't know. When I tried asking he just said it was because of me."

Her attention turned to the brunet.

"Aw Dipper, I'm sure it's nothing. He's just weird like that."

He shrugged before opening the shed door. Dipper and Blue got the front set up for later while Mabel and Pacifica went to talk to Bill. Pacifica sat on one of the beds as Mabel stood before the demon with her hands firmly on her hips.

"Just what the fuck is wrong with you?! Dipper hasn't done anything to you."

Bill kept his gaze fixed on the forest.

"I'm just worried about him Star. I just think it's best if I keep my distance from him for a while."

"You can't just-no, I want you to go down there right now and apologize to him. He didn't do anything wrong, you had no right to raise your voice at my brother."

He let out a small laugh, looking into her brown eyes.

"You don't get it. I'm breaking your brother's mind by being so close to him."

Pacifica's ears perked at that.

"Mabel, hun, can you go downstairs and start defrosting the meat for dinner? I need to talk to him alone."

Mabel looked at the blonde for a few seconds before leaving the room. Pacifica waited for the footsteps to disappear before talking.

“I thought you said it would only do that if he knew before he figured it out.”

"That is what I said. But the kids so confused by it that it's eating away at itself. If I put some distance, his feelings go away and his head will clear up. It's that easy."

"No, Bill, that's only going to make things worse for the poor guy. He does love you, so very much, and yes he's confused about it. But you can't start building a wall, it's far too late for that. You can't just treat him like he's the only person on earth then ignore him the next day. You'll just tear him apart. You have to keep treating him the same for him to realize that what he wants is you. Or else you'll just push him further into confusion."

Bill sighed, his head turning to look back out the window.

"Yeah, I guess. Just...I just want to sit up here for a little bit longer. I'll apologize soon, I promise."

"Great, I'll see you later then."

Mabel stood by the counter squeezing lemons when Pacifica walked into the kitchen. The blonde dug through the drawers looking for the spices. Mabel held out a glass to her.

"Lemonade? I swear there's no Mabel Juice in this."

Pacifica raised a brow as she accepted the glass and took a sip.

"There's just a lot of alcohol in it."

Pacifica took the glass away from her lips, a few small coughs escaped from her mouth.

"And this is why we're dating."

Mabel smiled brightly before leaving with the other two glasses. She made her way down the porch steps to hand the boy's the glasses. Dipper examined the drink as Blue went straight to chugging it down.

"Mabel, what's in this?"

"No Mabel Juice, only alcohol."

"Mabel! You can't just give this shit to Blue!"

He grabbed the glass from the demon to pour the rest over the dirt.

"Are you trying to kill him?!"

Mabel rubber her chin.

"You know, I actually forgot that he's new here. Sorry Blue! We've built up an immunity to alcohol. Come with me, we'll get you some water."

Dipper set the glasses on the step before returning to the boxes. His ears perked when he heard the front door open once again. Bill sat on the steps beside him.

"Hey Pine Tree."

"What do you want Bill?"

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier and pushing you away. I've just been so worried about you."

Dipper looked up from the box.

"So you decided to get mad at me for that?"

"Kid, I'm a demon, we're not the best with emotions."

"Yeah, whatever. Is that it?"

Bill reached out to hold Dipper's hand, pulling him closer to him. He placed his hands on the boy's hips as Dipper let his arms rest over the demon's shoulders.

"Are you really gonna be mad at me?"

"Of course I am. It's my turn to be mad at you."

"You don't seem very mad."

Dipper immediately grabbed onto the back of Bill's hair to yank his head back.

"I'm pretty mad."

"You're not helping your point."

He let go of the blond hair.

"Fine, I'm not mad. Help me organize these stupid things. They want them put together by size."

Dipper moved away to sort through the explosives. Bill stood beside him helping. After a few hours, Mabel and Blue came out of the shack. Pacifica came around the back rolling a small grill behind her. The girls stood by the grill making the burgers while Blue played around with the pig. Dipper and Bill sat on the steps of the porch. His head resting against the demon's shoulder as he messed around with Bill's hand. Bill's eye focused on the setting sky. He flinched when he felt Dipper's finger trail over his arm.

"What's up with these?"

He glanced down at the boy.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I thin they're there to help keep me in this body. A demon with as much power as I do needs more restraint than others."

Dipper jumped when the first firework was shot into the sky. Mabel began screaming as she ran to the boxes. Blue joined her with digging through the thousands of explosives. The duo remained on the stairs watching the other three run around with the fireworks. Dipper nudged Bill, earning his attention.

"How about I take you to the best view of the fireworks?"

"If you're talking about the cliff then no. Star won't let us back into the forest."

Dipper began standing, bringing the demon with him. They stood in front of Mabel, Dipper gave her his biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Mabes can we please go to the cliff, just for a few hours to watch the fireworks?"

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Pacifica wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

"Hell yeah you two can go! Have some fun!"

Mabel smiled at them, nodding. They walked through the forest, hand in hand. Bill immediately sat on the edge of the cliff, leaving Dipper to stand behind him. He knelt down behind the demon to wrap his arms around his shoulders. One of Bill's hands held loosely to the boy's arm while the other one kept him sitting up. 

"I think fireworks should be more dangerous. Like make them bigger and louder."

"If they made them any bigger then they might set this town on fire. We're in the middle of a forest."

"Set the town on fire! No one will care!"

"Everyone would die. Mabel would die. I would die. Would you really want that?"

Bill's grip tightened.

"Not really. I'd be lonely without you."

Dipper sat down behind him, letting his legs cross over Bill's lap, his arms moving down to hold his waist.

"When the demons stop chasing you, are you gonna leave?"

There was a small pause, Dipper could feel his heart being ripped from his chest, until Bill spoke.

"Course I wouldn't. I've spent so long on my own, meeting new people. You and Star are the only ones I've ever actually liked. I think I'd stick around a while longer. Up until you both get tired of having me around."

"We'd never get tired of having you with us. You make living in that shack fun even thought you're the biggest pain in the ass."

Bill's fingers began tapping on the ground to a beat.

"Do you think you could ever forgive me for what I did?"

"I already did. I'm over it. It's in the past for a reason. Besides, you're a new and better Bill. A Bill that actually cares about us."

"But could you ever trust me again?"

Dipper let out a long breathe against the demon's back.

"I mean, I kinda do. You sleep next to me every night, you're always in my head. At any moment you could just kill me. Yet I'm willing to let my guard down around you. So yeah, I trust you."

"Would you still trust me if I lost myself? Would you still want me around if I went crazy and couldn't control myself?"

"I think I would. Even if you did go crazy, you'd still be somewhere in there. You wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Or at least I don't think you would."

"No, I wouldn't. I could never hurt you Pine Tree."

"Then there you go. I'd let you stay. You're family at this point. We might have a really weird, fucked up family, but you're a part of it."

Bill chuckled.

“It’s perfect. Just a perfect little family. But what happens if Mabel and Pacifica end up getting married and have kids? Do you think they’d wanna stick around the shack?”

“They’d leave, probably for California. It would just be the two of us. We could adopt a little puppy and name him Blue.”

“What, like start our own little family when they leave?”

“Exactly! We’d have the shack all to ourselves. You wouldn’t have to deal with Waddles ever again. You could get all the weird things you’ve ever wanted from the oddity shop. We could do whatever we wanted.”

Bill’s smile dropped.

“What do I do when you die?”

“Continue living your life. I’m just one human. A blink in your lifetime. You’d forget about me.”

His hands moved to hold Dipper’s.

“I couldn’t just forget about you. It might be a small time compared to how long I’ve lived, but it’s probably the most fun I’ve ever had and will have.” 

He looked over his shoulder to see Dipper looking up a him.

“My life wouldn’t be the same without you. You’re the first human that I’ve ever cared about.”

Dipper pressed his lips against Bill’s back.

“You’d be fine. Let’s head back before we start to worry Mabel.”

They walked back to the shack in a quiet bliss. Bill's arm was draped over Dipper's shoulder, forcing the boy to be close beside him. When they emerged before their home, Mabel came running towards them with a smile.

"It's about time you two got back! We saved a couple burgers for you. Dip Dop, I think we're gonna have fireworks for next year covered."

"I tried telling you not to go crazy with buying them. Did you two burn anything down while we were gone?"

"We burned out my energy!"

Pacifica fell back onto the porch causing Mabel to giggle.

"I'm dating a grandma. Get up Pacifica! We're almost done for the night."

Blue perked up from his spot beside her.

"I can help light a few more."

Mabel went running back to the box. They waited patiently for Dipper and Blue to be safely on the porch before sending off their last fireworks. Blue and Mabel stayed outside cleaning up the debris they created while Bill went out back to clean the grill. Pacifica and Dipper sat on the couch watching the soft pictures on the tv.

"So, did anything interesting happen while you two were out there?"

"Just me getting more confused."

"I'm sure he'll talk to you to you about it soon."

Dipper gave her a small smile. They sat together waiting for the others to walk into the house. Mabel bounced into the room with Blue following behind her.

"Blue said we could sleep up in the attic tonight. He'll take the cot."

Mabel grabbed the blonde's hands to pull her upstairs. Blue laid down on one of the cots and looked at Dipper.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am."

Dipper let out a yawn as the backdoor opened and closed. Bill walked into the living room right as Dipper closed his mouth.

"Head upstairs and get some sleep. I'll come up when I finish the dishes."

Dipper stood to hold the demon in his arms.

"Just do them tomorrow."

"Your sister would skin my ass if I didn't do them ow. I'll be up in a bit. Je t'aime.

Dipper got onto his tiptoes to lightly kiss Bill's cheek.

"Je t'aime."

Blue watched Bill's expression darken as the boy walked up the stairs. The golden eye flicked to the blue demon.

"You have your troubles and I have mine. Night Blue."

_ _ _ A cooling breeze kissed his face. His toes dug into the warming sand. His eyes trailed to the water. His sister stood in the ocean, splashing water at another girl. Her hair was lighter than the twins. A beaming smile towards Mabel. They were laughing. Waddles came running towards them, knocking giant waves at them as he passed. He couldn't help but smile a little. He laid back on the sand. The blazing sun hitting against his skin. The soft laughter was soon replaced with ear piercing scream.  _ _ He sat up quickly to see bright red against the colorless sand. His eyes followed the trail. Mabel laid on the shore, water hitting against her unmoving body. Red began to flow into the ocean. The blood spilling from her throat. Her face turned towards Dipper, lifeless eyes looked blankly at his. More screams. The girl was running towards Mabel, something chasing after her. It tackled her to the ground, tearing into her stomach. The creature’s eyes snapped up to look at Dipper. Fear rose through his body as it came sprinting towards him. _


	16. We're Simply Meant To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and italic text indicates them being in the Mindscape.  
> Italic text indicates when Dipper's in a dream.  
> Bold text indicates their thoughts.

The screams. The old screams that once crawled through the old shack returned. Dipper's legs kicking away at the blanket as Mabel called his name, trying to bring him back to their dimension. His eyes opened to see her. Worry n her face. He sat up, eyes still on her as she motioned for him to breathe. His chest following hers. Pacifica sat beside him, running his back softly as she whispered kind words. Blue stood in the doorway watching them. Once he had calmed down, Mabel shot up to her feet and headed towards the stairs. Dipper sat in his bed as he heard a loud smack downstairs followed by glass breaking. They slowly made their way into the kitchen. Bill stood by the sink with a plate shattered beside his feet. One hand rubbed at his jaw, his golden eye pitch black as it glared at Mabel. She stood before the demon. Hands on her hips as she spoke.

"I thought we had a deal! You weren't supposed to cause anymore nightmares to my brother!"

His eye flicked back to gold.

"Nightmares? I've been down here cleaning up since he fell asleep! I can't cause any nightmares unless I'm in the Mindscape with him. I can't go into the Mindscape unless I'm sleeping too. So tell me Shooting Star, how could I have done that if I've been here?"

His eye moved to land on Dipper.

"The fuck managed to get into your head kid?"

He pushed past the girl making his way to the boy. His hands cupped Dipper's face as his eye looked over him. Tears began flooding Dipper's eyes. His arms unintentionally wrapped around Bill's waist, his face pressing into the demon's chest.

"I don't know what it was. I couldn't tell. Make it go away."

Bill tensed when the kid pulled him close. His body relaxing soon after to hold him as he spoke.

"You have to tell me what you saw. Try describing it."

He rubbed the boy's back. Mabel still glared at Bill.

"Dipper, are you sure it wasn't Bill?"

He shook his head, arms wrapping tighter around the body he hugged.

"Bill always has a yellow glow around him no matter what form he's in. This thing didn't. It was just pure black. Big wings. Red eyes. Kinda like a bird."

Bill's hand stopped moving. His body growing cold. Mabel noticed the sudden change.

"You've got two seconds to explain Cipher."

Bill swallowed hard, licking his now dry lips.

"I guess Ford's seal wasn't as good as he thought. Dream demons aren't the only ones that can enter a human's mind. There's a demon, Malphas, he can steal people's memory. So he has the ability to mess with their memories too. Since he isn't a dream demon, the seal doesn't apply to him. He can get into your head. He must've played around with your old memories of me to trigger that nightmare."

"So dream demons aren't the only ones after you?"

Mabel asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Bill shook his head.

"They're all after me."

"Why are they bothering me?"

Dipper looked into the gold eye.

"I'm not sure Pine Tree."

His hand pushed Dipper's face back to his chest, allowing him to rest his chin on the boy's head.

"You're pushing your luck in this house Bill. Until we can figure this out, you're not allowed out of anyone's sight."

A large wicked grin spread over Bill's face.

"I've got no problem with that if it's Dipper watching me."

Dipper squirmed out of the demons grip. He didn't speak as he walked out of the kitchen. They listened quietly as the front door opened and closed. The brunette grabbed Bill by the collar of his shirt and dragged him with her. They stood on the porch looking for Dipper. The boy was nowhere to be seen. Mabel turned to the blond with angry eyes.

"Find out where the fuck he went. Or else I will kick you out of this shack!"

Bill shrunk down.

"Uhm, I can't really do that. Since I haven't gone to bed yet I haven't gotten the chance to recharge my powers, I'm too weak to find him."

"Then you can stay out here until my brother returns. And I swear if he turns up dead, you're next."

She slammed the door behind her, making sure to lock it. Bill let out an exaggerated sigh before falling to sit on the steps. He rested his chin on his palm as his eye searched through the trees. Hours seemed to pass before the sun finally made its way over the trees. Bill's eye threatened to close. His head constantly falling from his hands. A loud slam sounded from behind him, snapping him awake. Pacifica sat beside him with two cups of coffee. She handed him one before speaking.

"Has he shown up?"

"Sadly no. I can't even sense his aura."

"What happens to you if he dies?"

"I go insane. I'd kill everything that got near me. It's never a good thing when a demon falls in love with a human."

"Should we go look for him?"

"What if he comes back and we're out there looking for him? Dipper can take care of himself, he knows the forest like the back of his hand. He's just trying to clear his head."

She nodded slowly.

"Mabel's still fuming over it. She won't believe that it wasn't you making the nightmare."

Bill shrugged.

"I don't need her to believe me. I just need that kid to make it back safely."

They sat there silently finishing off their coffee. He handed the empty mug to Pacifica before she went back inside. Bill rested his chin on his knees. A soft grunt came beside him. He turned his head to see the pig sitting next to him. His blank eyes staring at the dirt around them. Bill chuckled to himself.

"Think you could sniff him out?"

Waddles turned to look at him before trotting down the stairs. Bill cocked a brow, following the pig into the woods. They walked for what seemed like forever before Bill got a faint feeling of Dippers aura. Bill felt his pace began to speed up, the pig staying close by him. He pushed a bush out of the way to see Dipper lying on the ground. His clothes covered in dust. Faint scratches marked up his arms. Bill fell to the ground and gathered the boy into his arms.

"Pine Tree? Please be okay."

He picked him up and started walking back to the shack. Waddles led the way at a quick pace. As he got closer, he could hear Mabel's voice calling their names. Bill emerged from the trees as she ran towards them. One hand cupped her brother's cheek while the other one pushed his hair from his face. Worried eyes looked up at the demon.

"What happened? Is he okay?"

"I've got no clue. We just have to wait until he wakes up."

Mabel held the door open for them. Bill laid Dipper down on the couch and sat on the floor beside him. His hand pressed against his forehead. 

"He's starting to burn up. Get a cold towel."

Mabel nodded, disappearing from the room. Bill rolled Dipper over and pulled down the collar of his shirt. Symbols peeked past the fabric. Bill cursed under his breathe rolling him back over as Mabel walked into the room. She placed the towel on Dipper's forehead, sitting beside Bill. Pacifica and Bill stood back, watching the poor boy. Mabel leaned against Bill.

"Will he be okay?"

"I, uhh, yeah, he'll be fine."

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Blondie, do you think you could explain this to her?"

Mabel's attention turned to the girl standing behind her. Pacifica let out a sigh.

"I didn't think I'd be the one to tell you this, but Dipper and Bill are soulmates."

She twisted her body back around to stare at the demon beside her.

"Stop. Are you fucking serious?"

He nodded slowly.

"Then how could you torment him like that?!"

"That's the thing! The demon has no idea until their human turns 18. I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"I don't get it. Explain everything."

Blue stepped up.

"It's a very rare thing Mabel. Every so often, a demon will have a connection with a human. They could have known each other prior to the sigil appearing, or they might have never met before. When the human turns of age, which is 18, the demon gets a sigil on its body. But demons don't have a body, so we're forced into a human form and the sigil keeps us in it. The demon knows the aura of their human, so they can easily find them and win them over. The sigil will appear on the human once they've realized that they love the demon back. But Dipper is so confused about his feelings that it forced the sigil to prematurely appear."

"Is it going to kill him?"

Bill reached out to grab one of Dipper's hands.

"No, I promise you that. He's just going to go through a really terrible fever."

"So is he the reason the demons are chasing you?"

He nodded.

"It's always a weaker demon that has a human soul mate. They don't care about those ones. But since I was the first and most powerful dream demon, they're hunting me down to take my place. Whoever kills me because the alpha in my dimension. A human form greatly weakens a demon. They've found their rare chance to take over."

"The demon in his nightmare, what was that about? Was it trying to get to you through him?"

"In a way, yes. Malphas isn't the alpha in his dimension. If he kills me then he can take over mine. Doesn't matter what kind you are, you can rule others. By creating a nightmare similar to what I produced, it can trigger old memories in his mind. It can cause him to despise me. If a human rejects the demon, they slowly die from a heartbreak. Giving other demons the perfect shot."

"Then why come back here? You could have stayed on the run. You're risking Dipper rejecting you, and for what?"

Blue sat beside her to continue explaining.

"The thing is Mabel, demon and human soulmates is a very delicate but powerful thing. The sigil practically possesses the demon. You have to meet your human, no matter what. And if you are kept apart from your human for too long you grow feral, you go insane. If your human dies, you go feral. A lot of things can happen to Bill and to Dipper before he figures it out. There's a reason why the human isn't aware, your minds aren't as strong as ours. If anyone told Dipper about it before him mind can piece it together on his own, his mind would crumble and he would die."

Mabel nodded slowly before turning back to Bill.

"How do you think he'll feel?"

"I have no idea. He thinks he loves me, but he's still unsure."

"Is it dangerous for him to be unsure?"

"Yes. When the human realizes that they love the demon, the whole soulmate thing makes sense to them. But your brother is in the in between. His brain is trying to make him understand it. He doesn't truly love me back yet so it's tearing his mind apart."

She looked back at her brother.

"Dipper. please love him back."

Bill chuckled.

"I wish the same thing kid."

After a couple of hours of waiting around, Pacifica and Mabel took Blue to do some grocery shopping. Bill laid beneath Dipper, his arms limply over the brunet's stomach.

"Dipper, I know you can't hear me, but I hope you know that I love you. I really do. And let's just say that you broke my heart last night when you said it back to me. You didn't even realize what you said."

_**Dipper glanced around the room. He was back in the corridor. But the creature wasn't there immediately. It took him ages to show up.** _

_**"You ave yet to solve your problem child."** _

_**"I know my problem, I'm aware of it. I just need a little bit of help. Just a sign. Something! Please, I'm begging you. Just give me a hint how to solve this."** _

_**"Je t'aime."** _

_**Dipper tilted his head.** _

_**"Bill says that a lot, what does it mean?"** _

_**"I can't tell you. It's your job to take that piece of information and figure it out. Your demon speaks many languages, good luck child."** _

_**The creature before him dissolved into black smoke.** _

Dipper's eyes shot open. He looked up to see Bill's head turned towards the tv.

"What happened?"

Bill looked down at him with a sad smile. He lifted the boy up to hug him tightly.

"Oh Pine Tree! We thought you would die if you didn't wake up soon!"

Dipper's eyes moved around the room.

"You didn't answer my question. What happened?"

"I don't even know. One moment your freaking out over a nightmare then the next thing I know you're lost in the forest. Do you remember anything?"

"A bird, he told me something in a different language and said that you'd know what it meant. You say it often. You said it last night before I went to sleep. What does it mean Bill?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I only spoke in English last night."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

Bill swallowed hard, panic rising in his body. Mabel walked into the house before Bill could respond.

"We're back! I think we got everything that we needed."

She walked into the living room.

"Oh thank god you're awake!"

She dashed to give him a hug. Dipper pat her back.

"You guys are acting like I was dying. I was just taking a nap."

Pacifica peaked her head into the room.

"Dipper you've been sleeping, as far as we know, for 14 hours now. You probably passed out in that forest for hours. It's four in the afternoon for crying out loud!"

He waved a hand at her.

"It was a nap."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty normal. What groceries did you get?"

Dipper hopped off the couch to follow the blonde into the kitchen. Mabel turned her attention to Bill.

"What happens if he finds the sigil on his back?"

"I'll just tell him that Ford must have put another seal on him before dying and it must've taken a while to form."

"I don't think he'd buy that."

"I wouldn't know what else to say! Not like I could just flat out tell him."

Bill pushed past he to enter the kitchen. Mabel was the last to walk in. Blue, as usual, sat at the dining table with Waddles by his feet. Pacifica stood beside Dipper preparing dinner. Bill held onto Dipper, refusing to sit down every time they told him to. Mabel sat beside Blue, she nudged her shoulder against his.

"Maybe we should find you someone."

He shook his head before slowly undoing the wrap on his hand. Mabel looked down at the symbols etched into his skin, her eyes slowly looking back up.

"You mean?"

"Yeah, me and him. It applies in every universe."

"Why keep it covered?"

Blue's hand stopped moving, the fabric falling from his fingers.

"It makes him think that he controls me, so by hiding it he doesn't always remember."

Blue stuffed his hands under the table when Dipper sat across from them, Bill still holding tightly onto him.

"What's gotten into you?"

"You scared the shit out of me! I thought you died. Excuse me for being clingy."

After dinner, Mabel stood outside waving as Pacifica's car left the property. Bill and Dipper stood in the kitchen washing the dishes while Blue sat in the living room, he held his wrapped hand to his chest. Mabel stood in the doorway.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight. We'll figure out the sleeping situation tomorrow."

He looked up at her with tired eyes, a sharp pain in his chest.

"No, it's alright. I'm gonna be honest, Bill and Dipper are starting to bum me out. I'd rather not have to sleep in the same room as them."

She walked to sit beside him.

"You really miss him don't you?"

Blue looked down at his hand.

"Of course I do. He might not treat me the right way, but he's still my soulmate. He's the only thing I'll ever truly love."

"We could try finding the mirror if you really want to go back."

"No, that's alright. If I went home now then the pain would only get worse. Him coming to find me I guess would make me feel like he still cares. Like he still loves me deep down inside and I'm not just some toy."

Mabel put a and on his back. She never thought she could feel sorry for a demon. But then again, she never thought she'd be living with them. Dipper and Bill stood in the doorway moments later.

"We're gonna head to bed. Who's in the attic tonight?"

Mabel stole a glance at the blue demon before smiling softly. "I think we'll both sleep down here tonight. You guys can have the attic to yourselves tonight."

Bill’s face lit up. He nudged an elbow into the brunet’s side.

“We’re gonna have some fun Sapling! You’ve got no reason to say no to me.”

Dipper’s face began to heat up.

“Bill!”

He smacked the demon's arm.

“You can’t just say that kinda shit in front of Mabel!”

The girl began laughing.

“You’re finally fucking the demon?”

The redness only deepened.

“I’m going to kill the both of you tonight.”

He grabbed Bill’s wrist to drag him up the stairs. The demon snickered as he crawled into the bed.

“Learn to take a joke kid. Unless you really do wanna have some fun.”

Dipper threw his pants at the grinning demon.

“Fuck off. I’m sleeping in Mabel’s bed.”

The smile on Bill’s face was wiped away.

“Wait, what? No, come here! Dipper! I”m sorry.”

Dipper stood in front of the other bed with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes glaring at the demon.

“You can sleep alone tonight.”

“I swear to god Dipper if you don’t get into this bed I’ll make your sister think we actually are fucking.”

His eyes narrowed.

“And how the fuck do you think you’re gonna do that?”

“I don’t think you wanna find out.”

Dipper raised a brow, sitting on Mabel’s bed. Bill’s frown only deepened.

“Alright kid, you’re making me do this.”

Bill opened his mouth to suck in a large breathe. Before he could make a noise, Dipper was standing in front of him with a hand clamped over his mouth.

“Fine, you win. Just please don’t do what I think you’re about to do.”

Bill merely blinked before his tongue slipped out of his mouth to run over Dipper’s palm. The boy immediately removed his hand to wipe it against Bill’s chest.

“You’re disgusting.”

“You wouldn’t find it disgusting if I had licked something else.”

Dipper threw a pillow at Bill as he got into the bed. Bill held the pillow in his lap watching as the boy turned his back to him. Bill set the pillow behind him before wrapping Dipper in his arms.

“You know you can’t stay mad at me love.”

Dipper’s body went cold. He slowly turned around to face the demon.

“What did you just call me?”

“What? Love? It’s just a nickname kid. I’ve got multiple ones for you, it’s not special.”

“Please don’t call me that again.”

Bill felt a pang of pain in his chest. He smiled weakly at the boy.

“Too bad, love.”

He kissed Dipper’s nose.

“Bonne nuit mon chérie. Je t'aime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally written without Pacifica and Blue being in it so when I changed things up I had to incorporate them into it! I'm sorry if they're just awkwardly there for this chapter!
> 
> ***PSA*** this will start to slow down from here. I only have a couple more chapters that are planned out and it takes me a while to come up with something good for other chapters that will add to the ending. Please be patient for me while I create the rest of the chapters!


	17. Do You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and italic text indicates them being in the Mindscape.  
> Italic text indicates when Dipper's in a dream.  
> Bold text indicates their thoughts.
> 
> Warning: things get sappy and gay.

Mabel began giggling beside Dipper's ear as she poked his cheek. He opened his eyes to give her a deadly look.

"What do you want?"

"You need to wake up. It's the last day for the fair, Bill and Blue wanna go since you wouldn't let them last time."

"Just take them then."

Bill walked into the room, sitting beside the sleeping body.

"You have to come with us kid."

Dipper swung his foot to hit Bill in the back.

"Fuck off."

Mabel and Bill exchanged looks before Mabel lifted Dipper up. Bill grabbed the boys face and began placing kisses everywhere. Dipper began giggling.

“Alright, fine. I’ll get up.”

Mabel dropped his arms before skipping out of the room. Bill dug through Dipper’s drawers as the brunet slowly got out of the bed. He let out a long yawn as he made his way to stand behind the demon. His arms tightly wrapping around his waist, his body leaning against the taller one. He rubbed his cheek against Bill’s back.

“Do we have to go?”

“You dragged me home last time without letting me have a say. So yes, we have to go. Why are you so against it?”

“I don’t know, just reasons.”

Bill smirked as he pulled a shirt out.

“Your mind might be cluttered but I can still read jealousy. Fess up kid.”

“You’re a dick. It’s just that, I don’t know. I guess I’m worried that you might meet someone while we’re there and you’ll want to spend time with them and I’ll be lonely. Like have you seen yourself? I’m pretty sure every girl that’s seen you wants to bang you.”

“So you’re afraid of losing me to someone.” 

The demon began chuckling as he turned around to face the boy.

“You don’t have to worry about anything Dipper. First of all, no human could replace you. Second, there’s a such thing as a demon being gay. You’re looking at one. Now drop the jealousy and get ready.” 

He leaned down to lightly kiss Dipper’s hair.

“I’ll drop the jealousy when you promise not to leave me.”

“Dipper Pines, I promise I’ll never leave you for another human. You’ll always be my one and only.”

“Thank you. Now out with you! I need to change.”

Bill rolled his eye before leaving the room. He made his way down into the kitchen to plop into a chair beside the female twin. Her eyes remained on the magazine before her as she spoke.

“Is he up?”

“Yup! The kid’s getting dressed. Where’s Blue?”

“I think he’s out back with Waddles.”

Bill glanced out to the window to see the blue demon standing still. The pig sitting beside his feet, looking up at something. Curiosity urged his body to move. When he opened the back door, he found Gideon interrogating the smaller demon. He let the door slam behind him as he approached them.

“And just what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

Bill crossed his arms over his chest.  The pale man looked up, a faint smile on his face.

“Why, I was just asking your dear brother a few questions. Harmless questions. You don’t have to be here.”

“You bet your fucking ass I have to be here. Forget about the mirror. None of us know where it is. So just leave us alone about.”

“I didn’t come to ask about its location. I found it. I was just curious about how it works, and about his dear Pine twins.”

Blue shifted his feet as he spoke.

“I don’t know how it works. I just kinda fell through it. I don’t think you’d like my twins. They certainly wouldn’t like you. But, if you really want to go there so badly then here’s some advice, stay low and out of sight. They don’t take kindly to strangers, especially those who mess with their demon.”

Gideon’s hand reached up to fix his tie.

“Is that a threat?”

Their attention turned to the door as it slammed shut. Dipper stood beside Bill, mirroring his pose.

“What are you doing here Gideon?”

He let out a nervous laugh.

“I see everyone in this house has something against me. I was merely asking your kind demons a simple question.”

“Questions are over. Get off my property. Now.”

Mabel was the next to exit the shack.

“Gideon! What gives you the right to come to our house and bother us? Why can’t you just take no for an answer?!”

The small man put his hands up in defense.

“My apologizes. I guess I’ll be on my way then. I’ll see you at the fair then.” 

He grinned at them before walking away.  Dipper turned around to look at Mabel.

“We’re not going to the fair anymore.”

Bill and Blue both threw their hands up.

“Fuck yeah we’re going! Pine Tree, stop trying to get out of this.”

Bill’s hand clamped down on Dipper’s wrist, dragging him along with the rest of the group as they walked. Bill held onto Dipper’s hand tightly as they made their way to the fair. Most people in the town had already gone, but it was tradition for the entire town to attend the final day of the fair. Mabel and Blue disappeared into the large crowd leaving Dipper and Bill alone. The demon dragged the boy onto almost every ride. They played all the rigged games only to lose all of them. Luck was finally on their side as they played the last game. Bill managed to win Dipper a large teddy bear. The brunet squished his face against the soft fur as he looked up at Bill.

“Maybe I can use this to replace you when you leave.”

Bill looked down at him in confusion.

“Who said I was leaving? You said that I had to promise not to leave you. I’m staying until you’re the one leaving. I’ll always be by your side kid.” 

Bill placed his arm around Dipper’s shoulder.

“You’ll always be my little Pine Tree.”

He nuzzled against the blond’s side.

 “And you’ll always be my little demon. Bill, I think I need to talk to you about something.”

Bill gasped when they stood before the ferris wheel. During the day, it had looked plain and boring. So he had been putting off for when the night had begun. With the sun setting deeply behind the trees, the lights had been turned on. Bright colors glowed everywhere.

“It’ll have to wait, for now, we’re gonna ride the ferris wheel!”

Dipper rolled his eyes as he followed behind the man. Dipper sat between Bill and the oversized bear. Bill still kept his arm over Dipper’s shoulder.

“You know Sapling, I think I’m enjoying being a human.”

“I never thought I’d say this, but I’m happy to have you in my life. You’ve made things so much better.”

“Well I caused so much pain to you. It’s about time I make up for it all. But really kid, you kinda ignored this the last time I asked. What am I supposed to do when you die?”

Dipper moved closer to him.

“I already told you, keep going on with your life. In a few centuries, you’ll forget all about me. I’ll just be a distant memory in the back of your head. We might be having fun for now, but trust me Bill, you’ll forget this. It won’t matter if you’re with me for the rest of my life, you won’t be able to remember this. I’m sorry I won’t be able to make you happy for the rest of your life.”

“Are you kidding me? There’s no way I’d ever forget about you. Everything I’ve ever felt with you are things I’ve never experienced before. I actually feel like I’m living for once rather than just existing. I wish you could just live with me forever.”

He chuckled.

“We’d end up killing each other. You’ll get over this. In a few years, you’ll start getting tired of me. You’ll get bored of me. You’ll want something else. A better adventure. You’ll want that spark back. But I won’t be able to give that to you anymore. You’re having fun now, but with time, you’ll get annoyed. It’s just how people start to feel after being with someone for a long time. You’ll want to leave. And I wouldn’t stop you. They always leave.”

Bill’s lips were pressed against Dipper’s forehead.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. I know me better than you do. I’ll never get tired of you. I’ll always want you around and I’ll always care about you. I’d never want to lose my Sapling.”

“You’re gross Bill. But yeah, I don’t ever wanna lose you either.” 

His browns eyes looked at the people below him, settling on his sister.

“Thank god Mabel didn’t hear this conversation. She’d start teasing me about it for the next three years.”

Mabel and Blue waited for them at the exit. Both held cotton candy. Occasionally they would eat from the other person’s. She smiled brightly at them as they approached.

“You guys! This was amazing!” 

Her eyes fell on the bear.

“You actually beat one of these games?!”

Dipper held it up proudly.

“Isn’t he cute? Bill won him for me.”

Bill pulled him closer to him.

“You’re the cute one Dipper.”

Mabel and Blue both made small gagging noises. The duo led the way home, talking about all the fun they would have next year. Neither thinking that Blue might be taken from them. Tonight, all worries were gone. Stress would be replaced with nothing but happiness. Mabel didn’t even bother working on dinner. She turned in for the night, falling fast asleep on one of the cots. Blue and Bill sat in the kitchen talking while Dipper went to the attic. 

“Has he figured it out yet?”

“God Blue, I fucking wish he would. I mean, I’m dropping so many hints! I just want him to realize that I’m what he wants. How did you manage to do this with your Dipper.”

“Well first of all, I never traumatized him like you did. And second, it was more like love at first sight for him. He wanted me the moment he saw me.”

“If only I had known that this would happen. Just kill me already, I’m begging you.”

“Just give it some more time. He’s close, I can feel it.”

Bill nodded slowly before leaving the room. Dipper stood by the window sill, positioning the bear to stay up. Bill crawled out of his clothes before laying down on the bed. Dipper remained by the window, his eyes focused on the trees. Bill tilted his head back.

“What did you want to talk to me about?”

Dipper slowly looked at him.

“I’m not too sure if it’s even a good idea. You’re a demon, it’s not in your nature to feel real emotions.”

“Pine Tree, come here.” 

Dipper hesitated before crawling in beside him.

“I might be a demon but I at least understand human emotions. Like I said, this body forces me to be more human. I can feel real emotions. Now talk to me.”

Dipper slowly looked up at him, his arms latching around the demon/

“Do you ever think you could feel love?” 

Bill nodded.

“Do you think you could ever love me?”

Bill bit his lip.

“ Je t'aime déjà.”

“I wish you’d just speak English all the time. It’s like you’re trying to make me solve a puzzle. Wait, je t’aime? That’s what the demon told me. What does it mean?”

“I can’t tell you. As much as I’d love to, I can’t. Now drop this silly conversation and sleep.”

**_The lake. The Siren. Dipper stood at the edge staring down into the water. It was his Mindscape, he knew that, but everything inside of him wished that the stupid creature would show up to finish the job. He dipped his shoe into the water. If you die in the Mindscape, you die in real life. Imagine up a Siren to come kill you, you wouldn’t wake up. Ever. But Bill can feel Dipper’s aura. He’d be able to tell if he was about to die. Bill wouldn’t let the dumb kid die. He’d do anything to save him. He’d give up his own life if it meant that Dipper would live. He knew that all too well. He loves that. Yet, at the same time, he hates it. A small triangle floated to him. Dipper turned around to face the glowing object._ **

**_“Well, since I can’t say it to the real Bill, I might as well say it to a fake one. I think I love you. But you’re a demon, you don’t have feelings. You don’t truly care about me or anything that we’ve been through. You’re just sticking around and being nice to me because of the deals we’ve made. I’m making myself believe that you could possible love me back.”_ **

**_The demon didn’t move. He didn’t speak. The large yellow eye just stared down at him. Dipper let out a painful laugh._ **

**_“Course you wouldn’t say anything. I couldn’t imagine how Bill would respond to that.”_ **

**_He held his hand out._ **

**_“Come with me to the tree. Let’s see if we can get some more answers tonight.”_ **

**_The demon looked down at his hand, then back into the brown eyes. He slowly placed his small black hand into Dipper’s before floating beside him as he walked. Dipper took this as a chance to get out everything he’d been feeling. If he couldn’t say it to the real thing, then maybe saying it to a fake one would help._ **

**_“You know, I never expected you to come back. I always thought that you were really dead. That Ford died for a good reason. I wanted you dead. But at the same time, there was a voice in the back of head saying that I missed you. That summer was a goddamn nightmare for all of us, but I still found it to be a little fun. You were a mystery that I wanted to solve. And when you came back, I thought I was dreaming. I couldn’t believe that you managed to survive. Let alone that you’d come back to Gravity Falls looking for me. I know I said that I hated you, and I’m sorry for acting so mean to you when you came back. I guess I was just confused about things. I wasn’t sure if I was excited to see you, or if I was just terrified. I never thought we’d get this close. I never thought you’d make me feel this way. But I guess at this point nothing surprises me.”_ **

**_Dipper came to a stop in front of the twisted tree._ **

**_“It’s doubled in size since I last saw it.”_ **

**_He pressed a hand against a thing branch. The bird stood before him._ **

**_“What do you need now child? I’ve told you all that I can.”_ **

**_“I just want to run things by you to make sure I’m understanding this. Bill comes back to Gravity Falls to find me. He instantly starts flirting with me and only me. Then he starts saying this same thing over and over again in a different language. You give me a hint that it’s important for solving my problem. He talks a lot about how he cares and doesn’t want to lose me. Yet, when I tried to ask him if he loved me, he just brushed it off. It’s like when I try to ask about him being with someone, he just changes the subject. So tell me, why is that?”_ **

**_“Perhaps you should ask him yourself. I am not him, I do not have all the answers that you seek. But I can offer you a little piece of advice. Do not push him away.”_ **

**_Dipper tilted his head._ **

**_“Now why would I ever do that?”_ **

**_“I am Malphas. I know all of your thoughts and desires. You’re confused. You’re scared of getting hurt by him. Your thoughts are starting to tell you that it’s best you let him go before things get too bad for you. Do not let that demon go. He needs you just as much as you need him.”_ **

**_“When we first spoke, you said that if I say no in the end, I’ll lose someone important. Say no to what?”_ **

**_He shook his head._ **

**_“That I cannot say. That would give away the truth. If you truly desire it, I can offer some help. But this will be the last of it. Your problem is like a puzzle. Yet you are not allowed to see the final picture until you complete it. You are given pieces by everyone you know. It is your job to take those pieces and put them together. Then, and only then, will you know what the puzzle truly is.”_ **

**_“Je t’aime, is that an important piece?”_ **

**_The demon didn’t respond. Instead, he turned to black smoke._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Je t'aime déjà." should translate to "I already do love you."


	18. Death By Siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and italic text indicates them being in the Mindscape.  
> Italic text indicates when Dipper's in a dream.  
> Bold text indicates their thoughts.

Bill sat in the kitchen tapping his fingers on the wooden table. Mabel and Blue had left early that morning to spend the day with Grenda and Candy. Bill's head turned when he heard Dipper's footsteps enter the room. 

"Good morning Pine Tree. They left to hang out with some friends. So it's just us today."

Dipper stood in the doorway. His tired eyes focused on the demon before him.

"What does it mean Bill?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything. All of this. I just want answers. Please."

Bill's body stiffened.

"Listen, I can't give you what you're looking for. I want to tell you, believe me, but me keeping it from you is keeping you safe. Just please trust me on this."

"Why can't you just tell me the truth for once?! Every time I try talking o you about this thing and my problem you just shut me down! I thought you cared about me."

"Pine Tree.."

Bill stood to stand in front of him.

"I do care about you. I have my reasons for not telling you and hopefully you'll see them soon. You'll figure this out.

Just forget it Bill. If no one wants to help me, then why am I even trying?"

Dipper pushed past the blond, making his way out the door and into the forest. He searched around for the familiar spot before stumbling into it a couple hours later. The same glistening lake sat before him. He smirked when he saw the water rippling. The Siren emerged from the water, tilting her head.

"I never thought I'd see you again. What brings you back?"

"I just came to talk. I need someone to vent to."

"Hmm, I suppose I could listen. But just now that if you get to close I'll eat you. What's the problem?"

Dipper sat a few feet from the edge.

"Everything I guess. Do you think a demon could sense me being all the way out here?"

"If they're not in the forest, then no. You're off their radar."

"Perfect! Do you mind drowning me?"

The Siren's eyes went wide.

"In all my years of living no one's ever asked me that. But if you really want me to then yes, I'd be more than happy to."

He glanced over his shoulder, looking in the direction of the shack.

"They keep telling me that if I don't solve my problems soon, I'll die. I don't think I'll ever solve it. So, why not die in an interesting way?"

The Siren held out her hands. Her webbed fingers wrapped around his warm hands. She slowly helped him into the water, her tail gripping around his body once he was in.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Fuck no he's not."

Both looked up a the foreign voice. Bill stood at the edge of the lake, a gun pointed straight at the Siren. Her tail slowly unraveled as her eyes grew. The gun never lost its shot of her as Bill reached down to help Dipper up.

"Bill! Put that thing down! Where did you even get that?!"

"I'm a demon Dipper, I made it. I can't believe you were about to let this thing kill you again!"

Bill's hand gripped onto the boy's arm, pulling him away from the lake. Dipper ripped his arm free.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I want her to kill me?!"

The gun evaporated into thin air. Bill's head slowly turned to look at the boy.

"When we get home, we're having a fucking talk. Go."

His eye turned black as he pushed Dipper forward. Dipper led the way back to the shack. Bill followed behind him. Neither speaking a word until they reached the living room. Dipper fell onto the couch as Bill stood in front of him. His hands placed on his hips as he spoke.

“Dipper fucking Pines, you better start talking right now. What would make you wanna die? Tell me? You live in a nice peaceful town. You and your sister have plenty of money. You have loving friends and family. You’ve got everything you could ever ask for!”

**I don’t have you.**

“Why the hell do you care? You’re just some demon hanging around until your ass is off the hook. You only care because you want us to trust you. You don’t want us throwing you out. So how about you drop the fucking act? Stop pretending like you give shit about us. Stop acting like I mean something to you.”

“You do mean something to me. That’s why I’m always looking after your ass. Say what you want, I care. I care so much that I’m willing to die for you. What’s really bothering you?”

“You’re what’s bothering me. Sleep down here tonight. And leave me alone.”

Dipper pushed past him to lock himself in his office. Bill stood there in shock until the duo came back. Mabel made her way into the office to sort things out with Dipper while Blue sat in the living room with the other demon. Bill held his head in his hands.

“I’m losing him! He was about to willingly let a Siren kill him today!”

Blue placed a hand against Bill’s back.

“He’s just going through things. You can’t get angry with him at this time. It’s just gonna make things worse in the end. I get that he’s hurting you, but Bill, Dipper’s mind is breaking. He’ll die if you can’t pull yourself together and prove that you do in fact love him. That’s why he’s lost, he knows how heartless you can be. It’s your job to show that you have one.”

“Even if I apologize, he won’t forgive me. I can feel it right now. He’s thinking about punching me repeatedly.”

Dipper and Mabel soon entered the room. Mabel’s fingers were squeezing into Dipper’s skin.

“I’m sorry for getting angry with you Bill. But I still want you sleeping down here tonight. It’ll only be for tonight, I promise. I just want to be alone.”

Pain flooded his eye.

“Pine Tree..I’m not letting you sleep alone. You won’t fall asleep. You’ll stay up thinking and it’ll only make things worse. You just have to believe and trust in me when I say that I care about you.”

Dipper didn’t say anything. He gave the demon a simple shrug before turning for the stairs. He let his body collapse onto the bed. The sun still had yet to set. The golden rays made their way into the room, warming Dipper up. He let out a long sigh as he turned onto his side. He stared at the wall before him. His eyes convincing him to imagine Bill laying beside him. Tears threatened to make their way out. He squeezed his eyes shut, praying to fall asleep.

**_Dipper stared at the twisted tree. It definitely wasn’t that big last night. With the blink of an eye, he stood before the bird once more._ **

**_“Time is running out Pines. In a week's time, your mind will cease to exist. That argument with the demon certainly did not help either.”_ **

**_“Please, just tell me what I have to do! I can’t handle this.”_ **

**_“I’m sorry, I wish I could say. But if I let too much out, then you’ll die. However, I might be able to put some worries to rest. If you will believe me that is. The demon truly does care for you. He wants you to be safe and happy. He does not wish to see you like this. You are hurting him. You must begin to realize that he speaks only the truth with you. He does not have it in him to lie to you. You are the only one who he trusts. You are the only one he wants in his life. Now, I will wake you up. You must apologize to him. Consider everything I’ve told you.”_ **

Dipper awoke to a soft knocking on the door. Bill peaked his head into the room. His brown eyes locked onto sad gold. Dipper sat up, holding his arms out.

“I’m sorry Bill. You can sleep here.”

Relief swept over his face as he went to the boy. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Dipper’s neck.

“I didn’t mean to make you angry. Do you even believe me?”

“I believe that you care. If I speak to you about my problem, are you willing to help me as much as you can?”

“Of course. Just promise me that you won’t get mad at me for holding back on somethings.”

Dipper nodded.

“Can you tell me why you say je t’aime a lot?”

“It means something, that’s all I can say.”

“Have you ever truly felt something for a human?”

“Yes, but I can’t say who or when.

“The demon told me that if I say no in the end, I’ll lose someone important. Do you know anything about that.”

“Yes, you’ll lose someone you hold dear to your heart. This person who has you rooted in their heart will be crushed, hurt, devastated. You’ll understand when the time comes.”

“What happened the night I went missing? Tell me as many details as you can.”

“You had a nightmare. It was caused by some other demon. You took off while I was comforting you. None of us really know why. It was like something just possessed you. I stayed up all night waiting for you to come back. But you didn’t. Then the stupid pig managed to find you. When I found you, it was like something had attacked you. I thought you would die. I did my best to heal you up before you woke up. I was so scared Dipper. I thought I’d lost you.”

“I remember a sharp pain in my back. I tried looking in the mirror to see if anything was there, and I found this weird thing on my back. It’s like a small circle with little symbols inside. Do you know what it is?”

Bill could feel the fear and panic spread throughout his body.

“I’m not sure. I can look at it tomorrow and see if I know anything about it.”

“Can you just make my mind go blank tonight? I’m not sure a dream or a night in the Mindscape would help me.”

“If it’s what you want. Je t'aime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last prewritten chapter that I have left for you guys so please bear with me while I finish the rest of them! It might take some time!


	19. You Can't Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and italic text indicates them being in the Mindscape.  
> Italic text indicates when Dipper's in a dream.  
> Bold text indicates their thoughts.
> 
> Things might get a little confusing and emotional in this chapter so try to stay with me! I did my best to differentiate the twins from the reverse twins but it wasn't very easy.

Dipper made his way into the kitchen slowly. Blue stood beside Mabel helping her cook breakfast. Bill sat at the table, a cup of coffee sat beside him as he looked over the newspaper. Dipper sat beside him grabbing the cup.

"I need one of you to pump caffeine into my bloodstream."

"I'm pretty sure that would kill you bro bro."

"Good. I don't wanna deal with these problems. You know what. Tomatoes don't have problems. I'm gonna become a tomato. I'm doing it right now. I'm becoming a tomato."

Bill reached over to take the cup back from the brunet, his sight never leaving the paper.

"I can't fuck a tomato Pine Tree."

"But you also can't fuck me if I die from my mind breaking. Which would you prefer?"

Bill set the paper down to glare at him.

"If you don't shut up I'll punch you."

Dipper stuck his tongue out as he reached for the cup again. Mabel tossed plates of food in front of them. She leaned over the table as she spoke.

“I swear if you ever say something like that again in front of Blue, I’ll kill the both of you.”

The smaller demon chuckled as he sat beside the duo.

“It’s alright Mabel. I’m not as innocent as you think I am. My Dipper likes to experiment with things.”

The girl’s jaw hung open.

“Dipper, please tell me you’re not like that.”

“Sorry Star, he’s gonna be like that with me.”

She fell into the chair beside Blue.

“I hate you.”

Bill smirked happily at the girl. As they began their meal, someone knocked on the door. The twins left the room to find Gideon standing outside. Dipper raised a brow at the man’s strange behavior.

“Mornin’ Pines! I was just wondering if the small demon was still here by any chance.”

“He left yesterday. He’s gone. Why do you even care?”  

Dipper crossed his arms over his chest. Gideon glanced over his shoulder to look at the forest before turning back to them.

“Just please come with me. If you want everyone in this town to live, you have to come with me and you have to trust me.”

Mabel’s eyes were focused on the trees. As Dipper opened his mouth to speak, she grabbed his wrist to allow Gideon to lead the way. The short man walked quickly before them. He didn’t respond to any question that they asked. His mouth remained shut until they reached a small clearing in the forest. He turned to face the twins.

“I’m so sorry for this but I didn’t know what else to do!”

He took off running into the trees. The twins looked around to see themselves standing a distance away. Their blank faces perfectly mirror. The other Mabel took a step forward.

“We’re sorry to bother. you this morning, but we know you have our demon. And we think it’s time you return him. So if you’d just kindly hand him over, we can be on our way.”

The twins exchanged looks. Mabel spoke first.

“We don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m sorry we can’t help you.” 

“Oh darling, I think you forget what the amulets are capable of. Especially when they’re connected to a demon. Your aura was two feet away from him not too long ago. You’ve been letting him live in your little shack. Just give him to us already.”

Dipper was next to speak.

“Listen, Mabel? We really don’t who you’re talking about or what you’re talking about. Demons aren’t real.”

Dipper’s blue eyes narrowed at himself.

“If demons aren’t real, then tell me why his stench is all over you? I see you’ve got your own Bill. So why do you need ours?”

“He’s told us about how you treat him, we didn’t think it was best for him to go back with you.”

“You don’t decide what’s best for my pet.”

Dipper snapped his fingers.

**_Malphas._ **

**_“Times ticking. This Dipper wants to take you away. I suggest that you wake up and make your way back before someone you love dies.”_ **

**_“Can you stop with the riddles for one second and just speak plain English to me?!”_ **

**_“Be gone from the demon’s side for too long and he’ll snap. If you are taken by these twins, they will never let you return to your true home. You’ll never see your demon again.”_ **

**_“Someone I love will die? Bill would snap? You don’t mean that Bill would actually try to kill my sister?”_ **

**_“He is a demon. It is in their nature to kill what is around them. She will perish if you are not there to control him.”_ **

**_“Then wake me the fuck up!”_ **

_  
_ Mabel looked around the now empty forest. Her voice straining as she called for her brother. The only thing that responded were the animals around her. Panic began to set in her body as she took off towards the shack. She wasn’t even sure if she’d find her way back. She didn’t even know where she was. All she knew was that she had to make it back to the shack. Back to Bill so he could find her brother. Bill hummed quietly as he scrubbed away at the dishes. The blue demon sat at the dining table playing with the pig. A small smile was on his face when the pig bumped its head against his leg. Bill turned his head to look at them, his eye instead focused on the girl running outside. He let out a long sigh, lasting until Mabel came tumbling into the room. Bill turned around completely, he whipped down a plate as he looked at her. Mabel had her hands on her knees as she tried to regain her breathe. Bill was the first to speak.

“Star, if those twins are here then I’m not helping. I already told you that you’d have to handle them on your own.”

She held her index finger up.

“We were handling them. I didn’t know what to do. Bill I’m sorry! Please don’t hate me! I didn’t me-”

Bill snapped his fingers.

“Get to the point kid.”

“We were handling this finely until the other Dipper got pissed off at us and just snapped. I’m not really sure what happened but I woke up alone. Bill, they took Dipper.”

The demon’s eye grew, the plate dropped from his hand crashing down to the floor. Bill snatched the other demon’s arm before disappearing from the room. They stood in the forest alone. Bill released him and walked to a tree, giving it one hard punch. He leaned an arm against the tree allowing his head to lay on it.

“Blue you’ve got two seconds to figure out where they are.”

The smaller demon tensed up.

“They’re in front of you.”

Bill looked up to see the blue twins standing in the clearing with them. Dipper stood on his knees tugging at the collar around his neck. Bill’s eye turned black.

“Here’s your cruddy demon. Give me my Pine Tree back.”

The other Dipper merely tilted his head, his eyes never leaving the blond.

“I could give him back. But you allowed him to steal my pet, even though you know how dangerous that could have been. So maybe,”

A wild grin appeared on his face.

“Maybe I’ll just let his mind destroy itself. Does he know about the sigil that you wear so shamefully on your back?”

Dipper looked up at himself.

“What sigil?”

His blue eyes snapped to the boy.

“Oh how wonderful! This is going to be so much fun!”

He looked back at Bill.

“Do you wanna do the honors, or should I? Imagine how bad this could be knowing that it showed up prematurely.”

Bill stood there unmoving with Blue cowering behind him. His body in complete shock.

“How could you know that?”

“Little Blue over there has a tracking device in him. That tracking device also feeds information about other people to me. I know about everything that’s happened since he’s arrived.”

Mabel reached a hand down to yank Dipper’s hair, forcing him to look at her.

“You like deals, right Bill?”

His eye never left the brunet as he nodded.

“Then let’s make one. I’ll hand over your precious little Dipper, no harm will come to him. He can go back to living in that crappy shack with his sister. But in exchange for sparing his life, you have to come with us and take his place. I could use my own Bill.”

His eye snapped to her.

“If it means that he gets to live his life safe then fine. He’s better off without me anyways. It’s a deal kid.”

He held his hand out to Mabel. She grinned widely as she reached to take it. Dipper began tugging at the chain.

“Bill don’t! I’m not better off without you. Who am I gonna wake up to in the morning? Who’s gonna keep me company while I write my stories? Who’s gonna hold me in their arms while I make breakfast? Who’s gonna annoy the shit out of me in the most loving way? Who’s going to be there when I have my breakdowns? Mabel can’t calm me down the way you do. No one can replace you. You can’t leave me.”

“But kid look at you. Before I showed up you were living your life like a normal person. Your childhood was put behind you. Then I showed up again and took that away from you. If I don’t go with them, you’ll never be happy again.”

“I was still miserable before you showed up. I still suffered from nightmares. I was still living in my childhood. With you gone, everything would have been for nothing. I can’t be happy without out.”

Tears threatened to fall from Bill’s eye. The other Dipper tugged at the chain.

“Oh shut up. This is why emotions are useless. They just make you weak.”

Blue stepped out from behind the yellow demon.

“Emotions don’t make you weak. They make you human. This is why I never came back. You don’t love me the way these two love each other. You treat me like a doormat. I have done everything for you. I do everything you ask. And you repaid me with nothing but abuse. When did you stop loving me?”

Mabel’s mouth hung wide open as she looked at the demon. Her brother’s face hadn’t cracked. Silence hung around them for a few moments before Dipper knelt down to remove the collar. Without hesitating, the brunet shot into Bill arms. Blue smiled at them. The other Dipper walked to the demon, taking his hand in his.

“I’m so sorry. I hadn’t realized how I was treating you. Can you ever forgive me?” he placed a hand against the demon’s cheek.

“Of course I can my love.”

Blue turned his head to press a soft kiss against his palm. Bill and Dipper watched in silence as the other three left without another word. Bill looked down when he felt the brunet shift. Their bodies pressed close together.

“You need to stop doing crazy things Dipper. It’s like you’re trying to give me a heart attack.”

Dipper chuckled softly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think they’d try taking me.”

He looked up at the demon.

“I spoke to Malphas again. I’ve got more questions to ask you later.”

“Why not now? While they’re still fresh?”

“Because my main priority right now is just being in your arms.”

He tilted his head up to kiss Bill’s collarbone.

“Let’s go home.”

Mabel stood on the porch fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She went stumbling down the porch steps when she saw the two walk out from the forest. Her eyes searched behind them for the blue demon.

“Are you two okay? Where’s Blue?”

“We’re fine, but they took Blue back with them. I think we kinda fixed their relationship.”

Dipper said calmly. She tilted her head.

“Fixed their relationship? How could you manage that when you can’t even fix this one.”

She motioned to Bill.

“I don’t even know. But Blue finally worked up the courage to say something to him. I think he’ll be fine there. Plus, if he ever needs to run away, he knows where we are.”

Bill and Dipper led the way back into the shack. Mabel kept glancing over her shoulder just praying that Blue would come out from the trees to join them. The small girl departed from them to make her way to her studio. Bill fell onto the ground, completely ignoring the couch beside him. Dipper sat beside him playing with the soft blond hair.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had to teleport both me and Blue to the middle of that god forsaken forest. So I'm a little worn out. Nothing much."

His gold eye glanced over to the wall.

"What did you mean when you said that you were still miserable before I showed back up?"

"Oh, it's just... I guess I felt like something's been kinda missing this entire time. I was still dealing with all the post trauma from that summer, so I wasn't completely fixed from it. I still felt like at any moment Grunkle Stan and Mabel would be the next to give up their lives. I was terrified that I'd lose them too. The stress of writing and taking over this shack didn't really help either. So, I'm really glad that you came back to lift all that weight from my shoulders. Thank you Bill. You mean a lot to me now."

He gave the boy a small smile. Bill reached one of his hands up to hold Dipper's. 

"Calm down kid, I can feel you shaking from there. But yeah, I'm pretty glad that I came back too. It's not every day that a demon and human get this close. It's nice. I like this."

Mabel slowly entered the room, earning their attention by the shuffling of her feet. She held a blue sweater in her hands. Her tired brown eyes running over the pattern on the front. The duo looked up at her as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"We were like one weird little family. I can't believe he's gone, just like that."

Dipper scrambled to his feet to hold her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Mabel. There was nothing we could do. It was either we die, or they take him back. If things go well then I'm sure they'll let him come back."

Another pair of arms wrapped around them. The twins peeped to see Bill with his arms around them, a smile plastered to his face.

"We're still one weird little family Star. He'll come back one day so don't you dare get rid of that sweater."

"You guys are lame, let me go you gays!"

Mabel wiggled out of their arms and escaped into the kitchen to start on a late lunch. The boys remained in the living room just holding each other. 

"You know what Pine Tree, I know I'm a demon and we don't really understand human emotions but you have a special place in my heart."

Bill rubbed his cheek against the brunet's cheek. Dipper giggled at the demon.

"I hope you stick around for the rest of my life Bill. I really don't know what I'd do without you here."

"You and me both kid. Come on, we should help Star."

Bill slid into one of the chairs as Dipper went to stand beside his sister. She smiled softly at him. That evening was quiet in the small mystery shack. Mabel disappeared into her studio after finishing her lunch. Bill peacefully played on the black piano. Soft music floated around the house. Dipper, on the other hand, was left to store away all of Blue's clothes. He let out a deep sigh as he brought down the last box to put into the shed. By this time, the sun had already begun to fall behind the trees. Mabel still had yet to leave the studio but Bill had emerged from the office. He quietly followed behind Dipper as they made their way to the shed. His golden eye running over the contents inside. Dipper slammed the door shut, slowly locking it up. Bill tilted his head as the boy turned around.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's where he belongs. It wasn't safe to keep him here."

"How could you just say that Bill? Blue was safe here, what if those twins just go back to being abusive?!"

"You misunderstood Sapling, We weren't safe with him here. If he was kept apart from that Dipper for too long then he would have gone insane and killed us all. That's what happens when a human and demon have a connection like that. It's dangerous."

"That's right. They're in love. I never thought I'd live to see that."

"You might get to live to see it again. If you're lucky enough."

Mabel stuck her head out of the back door.

"I'm heading to bed. Try not to wake me up when you go up."

"You know what, I think we'll come with you. We've had a strange day."

Mabel curled up under her blankets without another word. Waddles curled up beside her letting his back push against hers. Dipper and Bill laid in each others arms. Both instantly falling asleep.

**_"Child, you need to stop calling me. If you keep this up with no conclusions you'll surely die."_ **

**_Dipper smiled at the bird before him._ **

**_"I think I can get somewhere tonight. If I ask you somethings and just try to piece things together, do you think you can help me?"_ **

**_"I can do my best, but I can't promise fulfilling answers."_ **

**_"That's fine, as long as someones willing to help me. So let's look at Blue and the other Dipper's relationship. It proves that it is possible for demons and humans to love each other. But it's in an alternative universe for a reason, right? There's no way that it could happen here?"_ **

**_"There is the chance that it might happen in this universe, but there is the chance that it might not happen."_ **

**_"So given that it's a maybe, let's look back to our first talk and really put things together shall we? You told me a lot of things but what's really standing out to me is the whole say no and I lose someone. The question standing is what is the thing that I have to say yes to and who am I losing? So thinking back to Bill showing back up. Demons are complicated creatures, right?"_ **

**_"Very. The smallest thing can alter them. Delicate yet strong creatures."_ **

**_"What's the worst thing a demon could do? What would you have to do to get chased down by so many other demons?"_ **

**_The red eyes glanced away from him for no more than a split second. The bird began to grow nervous and Dipper could tell._ **

**_"I can not say much, but it is frowned upon love a human. I can not tell if that is why Bill if being chased."_ **

**_"Bill told us that it perhaps the worst thing he could have ever done. So tell me, Malphas, do you believe in soul mates? This is more of a personal question so I think you should be able to answer this easily."_ **

**_"Every demon believes in soul mates. It's what we're raised on."_ **

**_"If you all believe in something so unbelievable then who's to say it can't happen. Who's to say that it hasn't happened with him. How do you love something with no feelings?"_ **

**_"That is impossible my child. If you love something, then it loves you back."_ **

**_Dipper tilted his head. His heartbeat slowly rising in speed._ **

**_"So Malphas, what were to happen if I said that I loved Bill?"_ **

**_The bird smirked._ **

**_"Find out for yourself. Although, you will only know the truth if what you feel is real."_ **

**_"I love him."_ **

**_Malphas gave him a small nod._ **

**_"Indeed you do young Pines. Your problem has been solved, congratulations. I may now bestow upon you the knowledge of your soul mate. Take care Dipper Pines."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one! It wasn't really what I wanted but it was the only thing I could come up with, I'm sorry if it's awful and doesn't live up to your expectations.


	20. Update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The new version is now up and ready for you to read!**

I'm sorry to say this but I'm scrapping this story! I know my first story on this website and I'm already giving up but hear me out! I spent 4 months working day and night on this story before I started to publish it for you guys, at the time I thought that the story was good enough. But looking back at it I've realized that it hasn't been going the way that I want it to go. And that last chapter was a good example of what I'm talking about! I've been in such a rush to get new chapters out that I haven't been taking my time with them and it's just turned the whole thing into a train wreck. But fret not! I will be continuing the story in a while when I rework the ENTIRE story and finally get something that I like. It'll receive a new title (very similar to this one) and parts of the story will be altered and possible deleted. So just bear with me while I work through this and I'll have something better up for you in a month or two with scheduled updates and a better story. And who knows, maybe I'll be able to get some artwork for this story out on my Tumblr with this rework! (At least I'd like to get some artwork so you can see how I envision them for this story)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Are My Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991071) by [TazzyKy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyKy/pseuds/TazzyKy)




End file.
